A Sister's Life
by tona234angel
Summary: The life of Katie Winchester in her own words
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be very long. I'll try to post 1 chapter a week.

I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Katherine Mary Winchester, my family calls me Katie. I was born November 2, 1981. I have 2 brothers, Dean and Sam. My mom, dad, and twin sister are not here anymore. I'm writing this just to get it out of my head. I think it's time I let this stuff go. I figured it would be easier to share with strangers, specially since Dean knows most of it already. I'd tell Sam, but there are just too many things my little brother just doesn't need to know. Too much Laura wanted to protect him from. This is going to be very long, my entire life story to date.

I was exactly 2 years old that night, but I remember it all like it was yesterday. We'd had a completely perfect day. Mom threw Laura and me a small birthday party. Dad even got to take a couple hours off work so he could be there. My favorite present was a blue teddy bear that I got from my big brother, I named him Berry. Mom and dad bought it, but Dean picked it out so it was special. Laura got a brown stuffed dog from him, that she named Patrick. I know there was some other stuff from mom and dad, and dad's friend Mike, but those are the only ones I remember cause I still have them. After the party we went back to our normal routine. Laura went with mom to take care of Sammy, like always. Dean and I went into the backyard to play with his trucks, and a few other things girls didn't normally do. I always did like Dean's toys best and he always let me play with him.

At dinner time, dad came home. He could only stay long enough to eat cause he needed to get a car done for a customer by tomorrow. After dinner mom gave us all baths. Sammy first, then Laura and me, and Dean last. Dean wanted to stay up a little bit longer so she let him pick a movie to watch and said we all had to go to bed right after. The main reason Dean wanted to stay up was to wait for dad and mom knew it. We settled into our usual places. Mom on the couch with Laura right next to her, and me using Dean for a pillow on the floor. Mom always smiled at this. She used to say that if she didn't know any better, she'd think Dean and I were twins instead of Laura and me cause the 2 of us were practically inseparable back then.

As soon as the movie was over, mom took the 3 of us into Sam's room to say good night before she put us to bed. Dad came in a few seconds later, home late from the garage as always. Dean ran up to him and jumped in his arms while mom picked up Laura and me so we could kiss dad good night before she took us to our room. She tucked us in and said that angels were watching over us while we slept. Mom always said that to us. Then she left to go tuck Dean in and dad came to read us our bedtime story.

Laura woke me up a few hours later. She was upset and saying that there was some one in Sam's room and it wasn't mom or dad. I got out of bed and followed her to Sam's room. There was this guy in a long coat standing by the crib. He was saying something in this strange language we didn't understand. I think now that it may have been some kind of binding spell, but I don't really know for sure. Laura asked the man what he was doing to our brother. He turned around and just stared at us. He had yellow eyes. Next thing I know, Laura and I are pinned to the wall just to the right of the door. We couldn't move a muscle. We couldn't even cry out for dad to come help us.

Mom walked by a minute later. She thought the guy by Sammy's crib was dad and she didn't see us pinned to the wall. I think she went down stairs and saw dad asleep in front of the TV cause she came running back upstairs really fast and calling for Sam. She walked into the room and the door slammed behind her. Suddenly she flew backwards and hit the closed door really hard. I felt the vibrations through the wall, she hit so hard. Then she started sliding up the wall and she screamed. When she got up to the ceiling she started bleeding from her stomach.

Dad burst through the door a few seconds later, but the yellow eyed man had disappeared. He didn't see Laura and me stuck to the wall either. We still couldn't move. Dad walked over to Sam's crib to see if he was ok. That's when the blood started dripping from mom's stomach into the crib. Dad looked up and saw her there. He fell to the floor calling out for mom. All of a sudden, flames burst out from between mom and the ceiling. Sammy started crying. Laura called for dad to grab Sam. He looked over at us then, got up, picked up Sam out of the crib and ran into the hall. Laura and I were freed when the fire started so we ran out behind dad.

In the hall we ran into Dean. Dad handed Sam to Dean and told him to take Sammy outside as fast as he could. Then dad turned to us and told Laura and me to follow Dean outside and stay with our brothers. We ran down the stairs and out the front door behind Dean as fast as we could. We stopped a few feet from the front door and waited for dad to come out. He came out a few seconds later, scooped up the boys, told Laura and me to follow him, and we ran across the street just before an explosion blew out the windows in our house and the house next door.

Mike and his wife came and found us all sitting on dad's car. Dad was holding Sam and Dean was huddled next to him. Laura and I were sitting behind Dean, just holding each other's hands. Mike told dad that we could stay with him for awhile. Mike's wife took Sam from dad's arms, Mike picked up Dean, and then dad stood up and grabbed Laura and me. Dad put us into his car, while Mike and his wife put Sam and Dean into their car. Dad took one more look at our house and then we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days are all blurry. I remember going to a cemetery for mom's funeral and I remember some one from mom's family taking Laura and me home with them. Dean, Laura, and I put up a pretty big fight over that one, but there was nothing we could do. I still don't know why dad let them take us girls to start with, but he did. I guess it was easier on him cause we were all crammed into one room at Mike's house.

The day dad left us I couldn't forget if I wanted too. Dad came to the place Laura and I were staying to leave Dean and Sam for the day. Laura was sitting on the porch holding Sammy, while Dean and I played in the yard. She wouldn't let anyone near Sam except for Dean and me. She was afraid that the people dad left us with would hurt him. I think she knew even then that the people dad left us with were bad people. They all hated the fact that mom gave up medical school to marry dad.

Dad came back later that day to pick up the boys. Laura begged him to take us with him, but he said no. He didn't wanna disrupt any plans mom's family had for dinner. When she started crying, I think he almost changed his mind, but didn't. He just loaded the boys up in his car and drove away. Laura ran into the house crying and I just stood there, wondering what was going on. I couldn't understand why Laura was so upset. Dad left us everyday.

Late that night, dad came back. Laura and I woke up when we heard arguing downstairs. Dad had come to take us with him. He was taking us out of Lawrence. Laura and I jumped up and started packing up what little stuff we had. We were half way down the stairs trying to drag our bag with us when we heard the front door slam. Laura just screamed and ran out after dad. I've never heard anything like that scream since. I stood there for a second and then walked out after her. Mom's family just stared at me as I walked out.

I found dad and Laura on the walkway, half way between the car and the house. Dad was knelt down and Laura had her arms around his neck. She was begging him not to leave. Dad promised her he would be back for us when he got settled. I just walked up to them and told Laura she needed to let him go. She turned to me with a complete look of shock on her face, so I said it again. A few minutes later, she let him go. She handed Patrick to dad and told him to give the toy to Sammy, so our baby brother wouldn't miss her too bad. He reached into his pocket and took out two small rings. They had belonged to mom. He gave one to me and the other to Laura. He reached over, gave me a hug and a kiss, then got in the car. The last thing I saw as dad drove away was Dean. He was banging on the back window and crying for dad to stop. He didn't want to leave his sisters behind.

Two weeks later, we were given to mom's brother and his wife. They took us to a place 15 miles outside of Wichita. They took us into the basement of the house and showed us our new room. Everything inside was white from the ceiling to the floor. Even our beds had white sheets and blankets. There was a smaller room at the back with a sink, toilet, and small bathtub. They told us to go inside and change into the clothes that were in the dresser. Everything in the dresser was white as well.

After we did that, they told us to bring our old clothes out to them. We did what we were told. They were standing in front of a fireplace holding the bag with the rest of our stuff. They told us to pick 1 thing that we wanted to keep besides the rings dad had given us. I chose my Berry of course and Laura chose a Polaroid picture dad had given her of the 6 of us. The picture was taken at our birthday party. When we had our treasures, they threw the whole bag into the fire. They made us stand there and watch it all burn. When Laura started to cry, the woman hit her. I turned and punched the woman in the back of her knee as hard as I could. She just looked at me for a second and I told her no one was allowed to hit my sister. The man picked me up by my arm and threw me into the room as hard as he could. I hit the wall and was knocked out.

When I woke up, I was still in the same place I'd landed. Laura was sitting next to me and the door was closed. I stood up and Laura helped me over to my bed. She said we were locked in. There was nothing we could do. This began 6 years of hell. No sunlight. Constant beatings, sometimes 3 or 4 times a day. The only thing we were allowed to do was the school work they gave us. Laura never got used to it. She cried for dad every night. After the first 6 months I stopped crying, completely. I never even shed a tear when they beat me.

There was one good thing that came out of those years. At the end of the first year, on our 3rd birthday, we got a letter from Dean. After that we got a letter from him almost everyday. I never understood why they let us have them, but they did. Maybe it was another way for them to torture us, but instead those letters saved us. Gave us hope. We were never allowed to write back, but that didn't matter. As long as dad and the boys were ok, we would be too. Those letters taught us a lot about hunting. Dean told us everything Dad was teaching him. The most important letter came a few years later. The one that taught us how to pick locks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone following this and an even bigger thanks for the great reviews.

Getting that letter from Dean was a sign. Things were starting to take a toll on Laura. She was so weak. She'd taken a particularly bad beating that day and could barely move. I made our escape plans. The only things we were gonna take with us was our treasures from before the fire and our letters from Dean. The plan was to head for the police station and turn ourselves in. We waited until about 3am and then left.

Being outside for the first time in 6 years was incredible. It was really cold, but it didn't matter. We were free. We started in the direction we hoped was toward town. Sometimes I had to carry Laura cause it was hard for her. I found out later that we'd gone 10 miles before anyone stopped to pick us up. Luckily we were picked up by highway patrol.

The officer took us straight to the police station. They tried to ask us what had happened, but we wouldn't tell them. Not until we could write to Dean first. They gave us paper and pencils and we wrote our letters. I told Dean that we were ok and I'd write back to him soon. I also asked him not to say anything to dad. If he didn't care enough to come find us when we needed him to, then he didn't need to come now cause he felt guilty. It was the start of what turned into true hatred of my father. I don't know what Laura wrote, but I'd hoped she didn't tell him what had happened to us all those years. He didn't need that. He had enough on his plate trying to raise Sam. He didn't need to worry about us too.

After we wrote our letters and made sure they were mailed, Laura just started talking. She told the officers and the social worker everything that had happened. She started with the night mom was killed and didn't stop until she got to us being picked up by highway patrol. Gave them every detail of every beating. I just sat there and listened. When they asked me if Laura's story was the truth, I just nodded.

When Laura was finished, the social worker scooped us up and took us to the hospital. We went through test after test. Full x-rays, everything they could throw at us. The social worker and the cops wanted full documentation on every injury. Laura kept telling the story over and over. Seemed like every time she told it, the better she felt. I just nodded when asked a question. I convinced myself that if I kept it inside me it would make me stronger. Strong enough to keep Laura safe. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again.

We spent a week in the hospital. Afterwards, the social worker took us to see a shrink. She needed an evaluation of our mental status and so did the courts. The courts wanted it to see if we were fit to testify against "them." The head doctor talked to us together first. I just sat there while Laura told our story for the hundredth time that week. When she was done he interviewed us separately. I went first. He tried to get me to tell him about those years and I told him no. I said I was only gonna tell the story one time, and that was in court. I wanted to see "their" faces while I did it. I also told him why I was only gonna say it one time. He got a strange look on his face.

After a few more minutes of trying he did something I didn't expect and asked about mom and dad. That got me talking. I told him everything Laura and I had seen the night mom was killed. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really believe any of it. I went on to tell him about dad and the boys. How I thought dad was neglecting them. He left them alone in motels for days at a time. Leaving my older brother to raise our baby brother. I also told him how I hated our dad for abandoning us and his treatment of my brothers only made me hate him more.

I talked about dad for a few more minutes, then stopped. I couldn't really believe I'd said all that stuff. The shrink tried to get me to keep talking, but I wouldn't. I said I was done talking to him. I just wanted to see my sister. He took me out into the waiting room and said it was Laura's turn. I sat in a chair next to the social worker and read a book that I'd found in her purse.

Laura was in the office for an hour. When she was done he asked his secretary to keep on eye on us so he could talk to the social worker. We sat on the floor and played with some toys we'd found in a corner. A few minutes later the social worker came out. She was carrying two blue file folders. One had my name on it and the other had Laura's. Laura asked if she could read hers and the social worker said no. She took us to her car and put the files in her trunk. Then she got into the driver's seat and we were off. On our way to the first in a long line of bad foster homes.

We never did have to go to court. The police found enough evidence in the house to convict them without our testimony. I always felt kinda robbed because of that. I wanted to see them one last time. Wanted to show them I wasn't afraid of them. That I never really was.


	4. Chapter 4

_I glad everyone's enjoying this so much. Thanks again for the great reviews._

Instead of keeping us in Wichita, they took Laura and me to Topeka. The social worker called it protective custody, in case anyone from "their" family tried to come after us to hurt us. They said it was only gonna be temporary, but I knew better. I'd overheard the social worker talking before we left her office. They didn't want dad to find us either. Apparently they'd found some information on him that included a rather interesting police record. They considered him "unstable" and planned to take the boys from him as soon as they could. It was a good thing all our letters went through Pastor Jim before they came to us.

The house was nice, so were the adults, (I never could remember their names), but something about it just felt wrong. Like that feeling you get when you just know something bad is gonna happen. They took us inside and showed us to our rooms. There were 2 other bedrooms on that floor. The woman said they belonged to two boys that also lived there. One boy was 16, I don't remember his name either, and the other was 15, his name was Jeremy.

Everything was fine for a whole 3 months. We went to school like regular kids. Even started making a few friends. The teachers told our foster parents that they should try to get permission from social services to skip us up a grade cause we so smart. The state didn't like that idea. They said that we needed to try and be normal kids first. It didn't really matter to me one way or the other. I was happy. Laura wasn't. She wanted to be with dad and the boys. She kept asking Dean in her letters when dad was coming to get us.

One night, the adults decided to go out to dinner. They left Laura and me with the 2 boys. Things were fine until Laura and I went to bed. I woke up to Laura screaming. I jumped up and ran into her room. Jeremy had Laura's arms pinned above her head and the other boy was trying to hold her still so he could take her underwear off. I don't remember anything after that.

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later with a killer headache. Laura was sitting next to me and motioned for me to be quiet. She was listening to the adults right outside the curtain. I recognized the voices of our foster parents, the social worker, and the shrink. The other voice must have belonged to the E.R. doctor. Our foster parents kept saying they would take Laura back to their house, but after what had happened, they didn't want me there. The social worker and the psychiatrist were saying that things would get worse if we were split up. The E.R. doc said I wasn't going anywhere for at least a week cause the cops had beaten me so bad.

Just then a nurse came in to change my I.V. bag and my foster mom saw that I was awake. The doctor said they should continue the discussion some place more private and he led them all away. After the nurse left and Laura made sure we were alone I asked her if she was ok and what had happened. Why did I get beat up by the cops.

She said that after I got into her room, my eyes went all funny and I yelled at the boys to get off my sister. The 16 year old pushed me down and went back to what he was doing. Laura said I jumped up and grabbed the kid by the back of his hair and pulled him backwards off the bed. Then I just started punching him in the face. Jeremy tried to stop me, but I just pushed him into the wall and went back to beating on the other boy. Jeremy left the room and went into his.

While he was gone, Laura ran downstairs and called the cops. She walked back into her room right behind Jeremy. He had a metal baseball bat in his hand. The 16 year old was completely unconscious and bleeding everywhere cause at some point I decided hitting him wasn't enough and started banging his head into the floor. Laura screamed for me to look out and I turned just in time to get hit in the side of the face with the bat.

I stood up and turned to face Jeremy. When he started to swing a second time, I just ripped the bat right out of his hands and started beating him with it. I was still hitting him when the cops showed up. They tried to grab me or the bat to stop me, but I wouldn't stop. They finally took out there night sticks and started hitting me. It took 7 or 8 swings from them to knock me down and another 4 to knock me out.

I told Laura that I didn't remember any of that. I still don't. I don't know if that's from the cops having to beat me unconscious to stop me, or something worse. That's when I started to believe that there was some kind of monster inside me. Something that would do a lot worse if some one ever tried to hurt my sister again.

The 16 year old had to have plastic surgery to repair the damage to his face. Jeremy was a lot worse off. He was in a coma for 2 weeks and had to have several surgeries to repair the damage to his internal organs, including a liver transplant. There was also severe brain damage, his memory was intact, but he had to relearn how to do almost everything cause his body didn't work the same anymore. He was in the hospital for a total of 5 months, but none of this is why I can remember his name when I can't remember any of the others. I'll come to that a little later I this story.


	5. Chapter 5

_I will be posting ch. 6 on monday. Another big thanks to all the reviews and o everyone reading._

_**Chapter 5**_

The social worker decided to "lose" us in the system for awhile. She knew that if charges were filed against the 2 boys, then they would have to file charges against me as well. The shrink told her that although splitting up Laura and me might be good for me, it may have even more severe and devastating effects on Laura. He said it was best to keep us together for now.

She took us to Dodge City, Kansas, to Kevin and Karrie. I loved them. They took really good care of us. For the first time since mom was killed I felt like I was safe, home. Laura still just wanted to be with dad and the boys, but I think she was even happy there for awhile. I think the best part of living with them is that we didn't have to hide our letters from Dean. They even bought us some pretty stationary to use when we wrote him. They never told the social worker we were in contact with him. If they had, then the state would have taken Sam and Dean away from dad and Dean would have been devastated. Even though we weren't together, we still tried to take care of each other.

After about a month of us living there, Kevin and Karrie sat us down after school one day to talk to us. I got scared cause the social worker was there too. I was afraid we were gonna be taken away, or worse, split up. Kevin just spat it right out. They wanted to adopt us. They wanted Laura and me to be their daughters forever. I got so excited, I fell right out of my chair. It was the best idea I'd heard in my whole life, until Laura asked a question.

All she wanted to know is if we had to change our last name if they adopted us. I knew right then that it wasn't gonna happen. Karrie and Kevin could have gone right past us and done it anyway, but that's not the kind of people they were. Karrie told Laura that yes, our last name would be the same as theirs. That's when Laura said, no. That if they adopted us, we wouldn't be our dad's girls anymore. We wouldn't be Sam and Dean's sisters. I didn't really care about the first part, but I knew the second part of her argument was completely wrong. I would be Dean's sister no matter what my name was. First, middle, or last. I didn't say anything.

Kevin and Karrie then asked me what I wanted and I said I wanted whatever my sister wanted. I knew that if they adopted me and not her, that the system would probably take her away at some point and I wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. They looked very disappointed. I almost started yelling at Laura. I wanted to tell her that dad didn't care about us. That we didn't exist to him. Tell her that Sammy didn't even know he had sisters. I wanted to tell her everything Dean and I had been keeping from her, but I knew it wouldn't have done any good. She would have been upset for awhile, but it wouldn't have changed her mind. She was gonna wait for dad to come until the day she died.

I started getting into fights at school after that. Usually about 1 a week. Nothing like what happened in Topeka. I could remember doing it. Any time some kid did something to annoy me, or said something I even thought was mean to Laura. I just pounded them. The fight was usually over in 1 or 2 punches. I almost always made sure a teacher was close by to see this. It made it more fun for me, at least that's what I told the teacher's and the principle. Truth was, that I was making sure I got caught so I could be punished for it. I knew I was doing a bad thing, but I was so mad at my sister for what she'd made me do to Kevin and Karrie, I had to get it out somehow.

It was a good thing Kevin and Karrie figured it out after about a month. They decided I should go to karate classes after school. Laura went too. I stopped getting into fights and my grades came back up to their normal straight A's. The bad thing was that they told Laura. She kinda looked at me different after that. Like I was being unloyal to dad and the boys cause I didn't wanna be a Winchester anymore. I kinda felt that way too, as far as Dean was concerned anyway, but I knew things she didn't so I just let it go. I think that hope of dad coming is why she lasted as long as she did.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know this is a day early, but I managed to get all my stuff done so here ya go._

_**Chapter 6**_

We'd been living with Kevin and Karrie for a total of 6 months. One day, just out of the blue, I started to get that feeling again. Something bad was coming. I didn't ignore it this time. I told Laura and she thought I was being silly, until I told her about the last time . I wanted to warn Karrie and Kevin, but she said they'd just think I was being paranoid. We decided to be on the look out for anything. What actually happened no one could have saw coming.

It was our 9th birthday. Kevin was gonna take us to school that day cause Karrie wasn't feeling well. We were running a little late. Kevin got to the door and was calling to us to hurry up as he opened it. We ran down the stairs, expecting Kevin to be at the car already. He was standing perfectly still in the doorway. We heard him yell no, and then there was a really loud noise. We'd never heard a gunshot before. Laura screamed and grabbed my arm. I just stood there and watched Kevin fall to the floor.

I looked up when I saw him move, at least I thought he was moving. Jeremy was kicking Kevin out of the way so he could close the door. I spun around to loosen Laura's grip on my arm and to place myself between her and Jeremy. Jeremy screamed at me to move. I told him no. He told me to move again and I still told him no. I could hear Karrie talking on the phone in the kitchen, so I knew I just had to stall until the cops got there. That's when he said it. Jeremy told me he didn't want to kill me. He wanted me to watch my sister die. That's where my memory of that situation stops.

I woke up in the hospital…..again. Laura was there sitting next to me just like last time. She said I'd been shot. Twice. I asked her what happened to Jeremy and she just shook her head. She said Karrie would be back soon., she was talking to the doctors. I kept asking her about Jeremy until she finally told me. Jeremy was dead. I'd killed him.

It took a bit more pushing, but I got all the details from her. She told me that I had started walking toward Jeremy. He kept telling me to stop and then finally got a shot off into my right shoulder. I didn't even flinch. Jeremy fired one more time and hit me in my stomach toward the left side. I still didn't flinch. I just kept walking until I reached him. When I got to him, I grabbed the gun out of his hand, ejected the clip, and fired the chamber round into the floor. Then I turned the gun around so I was holding onto the barrel and started beating Jeremy with it.

The cops got there 15 minutes later. They had to beat me down to make me stop hitting on that kid. They found Laura hiding in the kitchen under the table with Karrie. It took quite a bit of convincing to get Karrie to let go of my sister and come out of there. Apparently Karrie had come out of the kitchen at some point and saw what I was doing. She grabbed Laura and ran for a place to hide. She was afraid that I would turn on her or my sister next.

I stayed in the hospital for a week. On my last day the social worker finally made an appearance. She told me to get dressed and she'd take me home. I thought she was taking me back to Karrie's. Laura had been staying there at night and at the hospital with me during the day. I should have known better. Just before we left, the doctor came in and gave me a shot. I got into the social worker's car and fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up the next day in another hospital. I knew it was daytime cause there was sunshine in my room. When I tried to get up, I couldn't. There were restraints around my arms and legs. I started to panic then. I was screaming for Laura and Karrie for a good 10 or 20 minutes before a nurse came in. She had nice eyes. I started to calm down when I saw her. She told me that she'd turn me loose if I calmed down, so I did.

The nurse's name was Kaitlynn. She was really nice. She told me where I was and why I was there. The social worker had brought me to a mental health facility in Kansas City. She had decided that I could no longer be left in normal foster care because I was too dangerous. She's lucky I never saw her again cause I probably would have hurt her for taking me away from my sister.

Kaitlynn also told me that the meds they were going to give me would make me forget things. She said that if I could I should pretend to take them. She was worried about the side effects because of my age. They wanted to give me almost twice the normal dosages they'd give an adult. I probably never would have survived that place if it hadn't been for her. She would even sneak out letters to my brother and sister for me when she could. I did everything Kaitlynn told me to and was out in 6 months, but not back with Laura.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another big THANKS for all the great reviews._

_**Chapter 7**_

I think now would be a good time to explain a few things about my relationship with my brothers. I had no relationship with Sam at all. Not until we was 21 and I was 23. It didn't really count then either cause he didn't know I was his sister. To him I was just the crazy chick across the hall and his girlfriend's best friend. I basically lied to him for a year and a half. I ended up lying to him for another year after that because of our dad. I guess you could say I'm still lying to him because I haven't told him anything about my past and I really don't want to. As I said before, there is too much Laura wanted to protect him from, like everything bad that happened.

Dean is a completely different story. He knows everything, cept for that year I was alone with dad. I would have died along time ago if it hadn't been for him. My big brother gave up everything to take care of dad and Sam. He even took care of Laura and me the best he could, considering the distance between us. There was a big difference when it came to his letters to me and what he told Laura. An even bigger difference between what my sister and I wrote back to him.

He always wrote 3 letters. One to each of us and then a 3rd meant for both of us, telling us everything dad was teaching him and Sam about hunting. He figured that if he could teach us that way, then when dad finally came for us we wouldn't too far behind. Dean really wanted us to be there, but I wouldn't let him say anything to dad. I wanted dad to come cause he wanted us, not cause he felt guilty.

His letter to Laura was always about Dad and Sam. Mostly Sam. He tried to answer all her questions. She wanted to know what Sam looked like, how he felt, his grades in school, everything. Sam was always more her baby then mom's and dad's. The things she wanted to know about dad were the same. Dean never had much info on that front cause dad never confided in him, till after she died.

The letters between me and Dean were always about him, cars, and guns. Mostly him and cars. He told me everything. Everything he felt, everything he wanted for himself that he gave up to take care of our family. He knew I hated dad., he knew that I thought Sam was a spoiled brat, and he didn't get mad at me for it like Laura did whenever I said something to her. Dean was just happy to have some one he could really talk to. Some one that wouldn't get mad at him for how he felt, or what he really thought about things. Basically, with me, he had some one he could vent too anytime he wanted.

It still amazes me how he found us in the first place. He said the first time dad left him and Sam at the church with Pastor Jim, he told the preacher all about the 2 sisters dad had left behind. He begged Pastor Jim to find us for him so he'd know we were ok, but dad couldn't find out about it. He was afraid he'd get into trouble because dad told him that he was never gonna see us again. Dad also told him that Sam could never find out about Laura and me, that it would be too hard on the baby brother.

Anyway, it took a couple months for Jim to find us and even then all he could dig up was a mailing address. Dean said that was actually perfect. He wanted to write to us and let us know that the 3 of them were ok. That first letter was the start of him saving us and himself. He could let stuff out of his head and he gave Laura the hope she needed to make it through those first years after mom.

I don't think I will ever be able to tell my big brother how much he means to me. I know I can never pay him back for everything he's done, but I'm gonna try. I'll do what ever I have too to keep him safe. To keep him from getting hurt emotionally as well as physically. He thinks I'm overprotective, I think I can't do enough. I just wish Sam could see the things that I do. Wish he'd treat Dean a little better than he does. I have to keep reminding myself that I know more about Dean than he does or I'd be smacking the little brother in the back of his head on a daily basis.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's Ch. 8. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like this so much._

_**Chapter 8**_

I went through several more foster homes after that. Eighteen in 3 years to be exact. I ended up back home, in Lawrence. I was living with a woman named Missouri Mosley. She was really cool. I remembered meeting her a week or so after mom died. Dad brought us to see her. She was the first person Laura didn't freak out about when asked if they could hold Sammy. I was hoping we were all gonna move in with her cause it was the first time Dean and I felt completely safe since the fire. Dad ended up leaving Laura and me 2 days later.

Everyday for a month, Missouri petitioned the state to send her Laura too. She hated that they had separated us. I still think she was just trying to get us both in the same place so she could call dad to come for us. She got the run around until a social worker finally told her that it would be impossible for Missouri to have us both. Laura was having severe problems, blackouts like mine, but worse. The last one, a kid had reached out to get something out of her hair, but didn't say something to her first. She broke his arm in 3 places. The state was going to send her to the same facility in Kansas city they had sent me to a couple years before.

I completely panicked when Missouri told me that. I knew Laura would never make it through that place like I did. It would kill her. I finally had no choice, I wrote to Dean and told him to send dad to get Laura. I told him that I was fine where I was, that I wanted to stay with Missouri. Laura was the one in trouble.

I got a letter from Dean the next morning saying that dad was coming to get both of us. He said that Laura had written a rather long letter to Pastor Jim, telling him everything. Jim called dad as soon as he was done reading it. When dad got to Jim's place, he showed dad the letter. Dad got really mad. He yelled at Dean for almost an hour straight. He was really upset that Dean had been keeping us, more importantly what was happening to us, a secret.

I was really proud of Dean for what he said happened next. It was one of the few times in his life that he stood up to dad and he only said one sentence. Dean stood there and let dad rant and rave at him. When dad had finished, he asked Dean what he has to say for himself. "I think you hate the girls or you never would have left them behind."

That one sentence was enough for John Winchester to stop dead and turn his face from a pissed off purple to whiter than a ghost. Dean said dad just stood there for a second. Then dad asked him if Laura and I felt the same way. Dean told him that Laura didn't. He said he never said anything to dad about me. He stood there for another minute staring at the floor, then looked up at Jim and said he was going to get his girls.

I started to get mad at Laura for putting Dean in that position, but stopped myself. I was actually surprised she hadn't done that exact same thing years ago. She had every opportunity to do so, cause our letters were always addressed to Pastor Jim on the envelopes. He had to open them to give them to Dean.

None of it mattered. Dad was coming for us. I ran into the house and told Missouri. She told me I'd better go get my stuff and I told her I didn't want to. I said I didn't want to go with dad. I wanted to stay with her. She said that I needed to go. My brothers and sister needed me and I couldn't abandon them like dad had Laura and me. She was right. So I went upstairs and started packing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Irishlass16**__ suggested a clear timeline so you all know how old the girls are. I thought it would be easier to just add it to the top of this chapter real quick. I hope it helps those of you that were a little confused about it. Ch. 1 - 2 years old, Ch.2 - 2 years to 8 years old, Ch. 3, 4, 5 – 8 years old, Ch. 6 – 9 years old, Ch. 8, 9 – 12 years old, _

_**Chapter 9**_

Dad came late that night. I was sitting in the living room watching tv, trying to pretend I wasn't excited. I was hoping that he was bringing the boys with him. It would have been the first time I'd seen my brothers in nearly 10 years. It was a total disappointment and then some.

Laura walked into the room first. She was crying. I immediately jumped up and asked her what was wrong. She told me that we weren't going home with dad. He was taking us to live with a friend of his in Nevada. She said the worst part was Sam. Dad and Dean never told him about us. Our baby brother didn't know we existed.

I gave her a hug and told her it would be ok, that we didn't need dad anyway. We'd been doing just fine without him. She just kept shaking her head and saying that everything was all wrong. No matter what I did or said to her, she wouldn't stop crying.

Dad walked in a few minutes later. I pushed Laura behind me and walked up to him. I just went off and started yelling at him. I said that if it made things easier he could take Laura home to the boys and leave me with Missouri. Told him that I stopped waiting for him to come for us a long time ago, but that's all Laura ever wanted. I just screamed at him about everything I thought he'd done wrong to Laura and the boys.

He just stood there and listened. When I was finished he asked me what I wanted him to do. I'd told him already, but said it again anyway. I said he could either take the boys to Nevada with us, leave me at Missouri's and take Laura home with him. He looked at me for a minute, then he looked over at Laura and said that neither option was possible. Laura started crying louder and I just reached back and hit him in the face as hard as I could.

I didn't stick around to see what happened after his head bounced off the wall. I grabbed my sister's wrist and led her upstairs to my room. Two hours later dad came upstairs and said it was time to go. Laura was still crying. I told him I wasn't going anywhere with him and that's when Missouri came in and smacked me upside my head. She said I was going whether I wanted to go or not.

Missouri sat on the bed next to Laura to try and calm her down while dad and I put my stuff in the car. I wouldn't even look at him. I didn't want him to say anything because I knew I'd just knock him out again. He stood there by the car while I put my stuff in the trunk. All of a sudden he said he was sorry. I told him that if he were really sorry, he wouldn't be throwing us away again.

I heard his breath catch so I looked up at him. He was trying not to cry. That just made me madder. I told him that he could never shed enough tears for what he's done to my sister and brothers. When he said "What about you?" I stopped. Then I told him I didn't matter, only my family mattered and that didn't include him.

He waited in the car while I went to get Laura. When I got to my room she wasn't crying anymore. I sat down on the other side of Missouri and begged her again to let me stay. She said that if I stayed, The state would eventually take me away again. I told her they couldn't if she adopted me. Laura looked at me then and said no. She knew that was all she had to do to make me shut up. We walked downstairs and got into the car. Laura started talking as soon as we hit the highway. She was determined that dad would hear everything before we got to Nevada.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

It took a day to get there. Laura only stopped talking long enough to answer questions from dad and sleep for a couple hours. I never said a word, just stared out he window. Dad would ask me once in awhile if I was ok, but I never answered. I hated him completely now. He could have died right there in front of me at that moment and I would have cheered.

We were left at a ranch outside of Carlin, Nevada. Dad introduced us to Caleb and then pulled him off to the side to chat. Laura and I just started taking our stuff out of the car. All of a sudden 10 kids came running from the back of the house. They were talking all at once trying to introduce themselves. Laura got a little scared by them at first, but then they started helping with our stuff. We went inside with them while dad was still talking to Caleb an they showed us where our new room was.

It was a good thing our room was kinda big. We were all crammed in there and they were helping us unpack. Dad and Caleb came up a few minutes later. Caleb shooed them all out. I snuck out with them and waited in the hall for dad to come out. I had something to say to him and I didn't want Laura to hear it. She'd have gotten really mad at me if she did.

Dad came out a few minutes later. He reached down to give me a hug and I backed away. He started to say something, but changed his mind. When he started to walk away down the stairs that's when I told him not to come back. He turned around and asked me to say that again, so I did. I said don't ever come back here again unless Sam and Dean are with you. He stood there staring at me for a sec and I just turned around and walked into my room.

Laura was unpacking and kinda humming to herself. She got all excited when she looked up and saw me. I asked her why she was so happy and she asked me if dad told me. I just looked at her. She said that dad was gonna come and get us as soon as he told Sammy about us. That we would be going home to our brothers. He promised her.

I wanted to run downstairs and knock him out all over again. I didn't see how he could get her hopes up like that. I knew deep down that it would never happen. I sat down and wrote to Dean later that night. I made him promise me that no matter what happened between now and then, he would tell Sam about us when he graduated from high school. The letter I got back a couple days later said that all I had to do was say the word and He'd tell Sam everything now. I should have let him do it then, I still don't know what stopped me.

We finished unpacking and went downstairs. Caleb was waiting for us in the kitchen. He said that because we were basically kidnapped from the state of Kansas, we had to change our names so he could enroll us in school. He assured us that it was only temporary. This was basically a cover story so we wouldn't get sent back to Kansas. He said all the other kids there had to names too.

Laura didn't like the idea too much, but went along with it. We went with mom's maiden name of Reynolds for our last name. I chose Grace as my first name cause it was short for a nickname Dean gave me when I was little. Laura chose Daisy as her first name cause mom and dad used to call her that and she has a birthmark on the back of her right shoulder that looked like a daisy. Caleb said that would actually be perfect. He had a sister named Claire Reynolds, but she died a few weeks ago. He could just tell everyone that we were his nieces.

After getting things planned out for our cover story with Caleb, we went outside to look around. In the back yard there was a shooting and archery range. There was also a huge shop with a lot of old model chevys parked around it. All the cars needed work done. I knew when I saw it that I would be spending most of my free time there. Dean told me a lot about fixing cars in his letters, so I was pretty sure I could get them all running.

There was also some kind of obstacle course. That's where we found the other kids. We went over to them and watched for awhile. One girl came over and sat with us. Her name was Racheal Singer. We started talking to her and found out that her dad was a hunter like ours. She told us that all of the kids here were in pretty much the same situation. All their moms and dads were hunters, but didn't want to travel around with their kids. They sent their kids here to Caleb during the school year and for training so they could be hunters when they got older. Most of them went hunting with their parents during the summer. Caleb always took her and his daughter, Heaven to Nebraska during the summer. To some place called Harvel's roadhouse.

I knew after talking to her for a few minutes that I was gonna be happy here. I hoped Laura would be too. I knew dad could never keep his promise to her. I think he really wanted too, but too much had happened. He was scared of us. We were to unpredictable, especially me. I'd already knocked him out, there's was no way he could know if I wouldn't do it again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

After the other kids went to school, Caleb took Laura and me into town. We had to go to the school to take a placement test to find out if we had enough schooling to go into junior high. Caleb told them our cover story and that we had been home schooled our whole lives. He said that he could have continued it, but we wanted to go to regular school.

It took us 30 minutes to do the test. They said it should've taken at least an hour. We waited in the library while it was graded. An hour later the principal came out and asked if we minded taking the test again. We said no, it was fun the first time around.

Same thing happened, 30 minutes we were done. Hour later the principal came out and said we wouldn't be going to junior high school. Caleb asked him why and he said they were going to put us directly into high school. We got perfect scores on both tests. If it weren't for the fact that you have to have a high school diploma to go to college, he'd have sent us to the sate university in Reno or Las Vegas.

Caleb took us out for lunch to celebrate. Then he called dad when we got home. He wanted to know why dad didn't tell him that we were so smart. I guess dad's reply didn't sit to well with Caleb. He got this strange look on his face. Laura asked if she could talk to dad, so Caleb gave her the phone. Caleb asked me if I wanted to talk to him and I said no, I wanted to talk to Dean. I knew that wasn't gonna happen, so I asked Caleb about the cars outside.

Caleb told me that he wanted to fix them up so we could all have our own cars, but he never had time with all the training, homework, meals, and taking care of the horses. I asked him if I could work on them in my free time and he said I was more than welcome too, just don't blow up anything. That made me laugh.

After Lara got off the phone, Caleb asked us if we wanted to do some of the training like the other kids do. Laura said yes, she wanted to learn everything she could. She got this idea in her head that if we could show dad that we could handle ourselves on a hunt; he might come get us sooner. I went along with it because of Dean. He really liked doing it. I figured he and I could go out on our own when I got old enough.

Caleb grabbed the keys to the weapons shed and we went to the shooting range first. We'd never actually fired guns before, so he wanted to start there. He gave us each .45's and told us to fire them off at the targets. He was expecting us to ask him how to hold, aim them, and so on, but we didn't. Dean had told us how to do that already, so we just fired until the clips were empty. Caleb asked us if our dad taught us to shoot and we said no, our big brother did.

We spent the rest of the day doing stuff like that. Mostly with different hand guns, rifles, and shot guns. After we went through all the ones Caleb had, we went to bows. That was my favorite part. Caleb had to teach us to use them and there's about something bows that seemed more elegant to me at the time. Still does.

When the others got home we started the serious stuff. Run around the fence, pushups kinda stuff. Caleb said that we had to be able to run fast, dig graves, and use our brains if we were gonna be any good at the job. He ran us through all kinds of drills for about an hour. When that was done, the others went to do their homework while Laura and I helped make dinner.

After dinner, Caleb took us into his library. We each had to pick one book to read. He had everything from "The Key of Solomon the King" to "The Grimoire of Armadel." He figured having some of this stuff in our heads already would make it easier to do research on a case. Laura fell in love when she saw it all. We almost had to use a crowbar to pry her out of that room when it was time to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Just because I'm weird, I'm posting 2 chapters today. Mostly cause my buddy Wendy hasn't read anything from this point on. Another big THANK YOU to everyone following this and for the awesome reviews._

_**Chapter 12**_

Laura and I fell into a pretty easy rhythm at Caleb's. We got along with all the other kids really well. We all looked out for each other. Like we were real brothers and sisters. It used to make me sad sometimes cause I always wished Dean was there with us. I thought he would've really liked it better than moving around with dad. I even told him so, but he said he had to take care of dad, just like he did Sammy and us girls. He really enjoyed our letters though. He was glad we were finally safe and happy.

We'd been there 3 months when dad showed up again. Laura and I came home from school and there he was, sitting in what we called the garden room cause all the furniture was covered in flowers. He must've parked the car out back by the garage, cause we didn't see it when the bus dropped us off out front. The others just stood staring for a sec while Laura ran up to him and gave him a hug. They asked who that was and I told them it was our dad. They just shrugged and we started to turn to go outside to start our daily training routines. Just then I heard a voice I didn't recognize asking where I was.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The others just moved past me outside. I heard Laura say that I was probably on my way out the back door with the others. She called out my name and by the time she could say the words "Dean's here" I had run at full sprint right into my big brother's arms. I gave him the biggest bear hug I could and he lifted me up off the floor.

We stood that way for a second, till I heard Laura ask where Sam was. I knew the answer before dad ever opened his mouth. They had left him at Pastor Jim's. Dad had tried to leave Dean there too, but Dean wasn't going for it. He knew dad was coming to see us and he thought it was about time he got to as well. He gave dad 2 choices. He could take Dean with him, or Dean would tell Sammy all about us and he'd have to deal with that when he got back.

Laura asked the question again, looking at Dean this time. Dean just shook his head. When I saw that she was gonna start crying, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She just stared at dad for a second and then did the last thing I ever expected her to do. She hit him, twice.

Her first punch landed in his stomach and he doubled over. Her second punch landed right in his left eye. He fell backwards and landed in the middle of the coffee table. It snapped under his weight and he hit the floor with a loud thud. Laura just looked from her closed fist to dad and then ran upstairs to our room.

Dean's expression mirrored dad's, Caleb's, and my own. We were all completely shocked. Dad looked at me for a second to make sure it was really Laura that had hit him. Caleb helped him up and he turned to Dean and me. He asked me if I was gonna hit him too and I said no. I walked out of the room and up to my room to check on Laura. Dean followed me.

We found Laura sitting in the middle of her bed. She was white as a ghost and her face was completely expressionless. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me, put her head on my shoulder, and started crying again. Dean just sat down behind us and wrapped his arms around both his sisters. I almost started to cry then, but stopped myself.

We stayed that way for almost an hour. Dean finally sat up and kinda shook his head. I asked him what was wrong and his answer made us all kinda laugh. He said he never thought he'd see dad get knocked on his butt by a twelve year old girl. Laura stopped crying and we started playing catch up. We were sitting on her bed talking for another hour when dad finally came upstairs and told Dean it was time to go.

He almost didn't. He told dad he wasn't going anywhere until Laura said he had to cause Sammy would be all alone if he didn't. Dean stood up from the bed and gave her a hug. Then he and I walked out of the room so she could say good bye to dad by herself. We heard her ask him when he was gonna tell Sam about us and his only reply was "Soon."

Dean and I walked downstairs and out of the house to dad's car. We didn't say a word. Didn't have too. I knew he didn't want to leave us here and he knew I wanted him to stay, but Laura had reminded him about Sam. I was surprised that he'd actually forgotten about our baby brother for a second. I also knew he felt guilty for doing so.

Dad came down a few minutes later. He didn't even try to hug me this time; he just got into his car. I gave Dean a hug and told him that everything would be fine. I told him I would take care of her. He said to tell her he was doing the same with Sam. He got into the car and I watched them drive away. I could help but get scared all of a sudden. It was like watching them leave that first time all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter13**_

Three months later school was out. Over the next week our makeshift family kinda filtered out to spend the summer with their parents. We said goodbye to them all, hoping they'd make it ok through the summer. By Friday, the only ones left were me, Laura, Racheal, and Caleb's 6 year old daughter Heaven. We were packing up our stuff to spend the summer at the roadhouse when we heard a car pull up out side. I knew it was the Impala as soon as it pulled onto the gravel driveway. Laura knew it too and went running out of our room and down the stairs as fast as she could, right out the front door. I followed her as far as the bottom of the stairs, but turned and went out the back.

I headed for the shop. I knew dad had probably brought Dean with him, but also knew that Sam wasn't with them. I didn't wanna see Laura cry cause I knew I'd end up knocking my dad on his butt again, so I decided I'd hide. I hoped they just leave me alone. If Dean found me that was fine, but I didn't wanna see dad and I didn't wanna see Laura cry.

I was working on the '77 Camero. This was gonna be Racheal's car when she got her license. Caleb's voice came over the intercom, but I ignored it. Dean came in a few minutes later. He didn't say a word, just picked a tool and helped me work on the transmission. We heard dad and Caleb calling for us outside, but ignored it.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked him if he was still having problems in school. He said yeah, but not everyone was a genius. We laughed and started talking bout school and cars. Anything but dad and Sam. I think we were both tired of those subjects.

We finished fixing the transmission and were putting it back in the car when dad, Caleb and Laura walked in. They'd been looking for us everywhere. Caleb asked how long we'd been in there and I told him long enough to fix the transmission on Racheal's car. He just nodded. He knew exactly how I felt bout John Winchester, so he didn't need to say anything else.

Dad started to yell at Dean about not answering when he called for him. Dean just stood there and occasionally answered with a "yes sir" or "no sir." After 5 minutes I told dad to shut up. He stood there with his mouth open. Laura had the same look. She couldn't believe I'd just said that to our dad.

Dad asked me to repeat what I'd said so I did, but I didn't stop there. I told him that he had no right to treat my brother like that. Dean did everything he was ever asked or told to do and just because he wanted an hour or so to himself was no reason to yell at him like that. Dean tried to stop me, but I kept going till I said everything to dad that he wouldn't. When I finished, dad just looked at me, then he turned to Dean and said it was time to go.

I gave my brother a hug and watched them walk out of the shop with Laura. Caleb asked me to finish up what I was doing and go get cleaned up so we could hit the road, then he walked out. Racheal passed him on her way in. She'd been standing outside the whole time and heard everything. She didn't say anything, just sat on a bench and watched me fix her car.

When I finished bolting the transmission back in place, Racheal and I went into the house. We went to my room and found Laura finishing her packing and she was still crying. I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. I just grabbed some clothes so I could go take a shower and walked out. I knew Racheal would get her to talk cause I was pretty sure my sister was mad at me.

I took my shower and then went back to my room to finish packing. Laura was sitting on her bed waiting for me. She asked me not to disappear like that when dad came anymore. She knew I didn't want to see him, but she did and it wasn't fair to her that they had spent the whole time he was here looking for me. I just said I was sorry.

She sat there watching me for a few minutes and when I had finished packing she asked me where all the stuff I'd said to dad had come from. I told her that Dean told me. She said she didn't believe it. That he would have said something to her and I just said no he wouldn't. That there was lots of things he could only tell me cause he knew I would understand. She just said "whatever" and bopped me on my head. She helped me finish packing and we loaded our stuff in the van so we could head off for Nebraska.

On the way there, Caleb told us that we had to stick to our cover stories. He said he would tell Ellen who we were, but that none of the hunters that came through could know. Some of them might try to use us to get dad's attention for some dumb reason. I said it was completely fine with me. I didn't wanna be John Winchester's daughter anyway. Laura protested a bit, but did give in. She just hated lying to people in general.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

It was afternoon when we got to the roadhouse the next day. The place was basically an old bar with a few rooms in the back and a kitchen. Ellen came out to meet us when we got there along with her daughter, Jo. They helped us unload our stuff and took it to the house next door. Jo took Heaven to her room and Racheal took Laura and me to hers.

We met a lot of interesting people that summer. We even helped them out on some of their cases. Jo and I didn't get along very well. She acted too much like a spoiled brat most of the time. She saw Laura and me as a threat. Pushing in on her territory. I think she was just jealous that we got along with everyone so well.

My favorite person that we met that summer was Racheal's dad, Bobby. He even took the 3 of us out on a hunt with him the last week we were there. Ellen got a little mad at him for it, but we didn't care. It was just a simple ghost in Broken Bow, Nebraska. We weren't even that far away from the roadhouse and Caleb said we could go.

A woman named Kelly Micheals was murdered by her husband in the late 40's. He'd bashed her head in with hammer cause she'd found out about his mistress. After he'd killed her, he buried her body in the basement. A couple with 2 small children had bought the house about a month before we got there and had started remodeling the house.

The remodeling made Kelly a little mad. She started killing off the construction workers the same way her husband had killed her. Of course the local cops had no clue what was going on, so they ordered all work on the house to be stopped until they could figure it out.

Bobby had us to the research while he talked to the owners of the house and the rest of the crew. We spent most of the day in the city library digging things up. We found a newspaper article about Kelly going "missing" and figured it had to be her. She was the first person who died in the house. There were several other accidental deaths, but hers was the only unsolved.

We went to the house that night to look around, all 4 of us. Bobby and I went to check out the basement while Laura and Racheal went to see if they could find her buried in the back yard. While Bobby and I were searching the basement, Kelly made an appearance. She was actually kinda pretty cept for the huge holes in the back of her head. She had long black hair and sharp green eyes. She was holding a blood stained hammer and was getting ready to whack Bobby with it.

Good thing Laura and Racheal chose that moment to check in with us. Racheal yelled for Bobby to look out and he rolled out of the way just in time. Kelly didn't like that too much and she screamed. I guess it was more of a howl than a scream. Anyway, he fired the shot gun on her and she disappeared. We spent the rest of the night searching the basement for her body without incident.

We got back to our motel just after sun up and went straight to bed. Bobby was gonna go talk to her husband later in the afternoon. It took a little convincing, and a couple punches from Bobby, but the guy told us every he'd done to his wife. We went back to the house that night. While we were digging her body up, Kelly appeared again. This time she actually got a couple whacks in on Bobby and Laura before Racheal and I dusted her bones.

Bobby took us all to the hospital to get checked out and then he took us back to the road house. We were only gone for 2 days. Ellen went ballistic on him when we got back. Something about a hunt was no place for three 13 year old girls. Racheal and I just told her to shut up and mind her own business. She started yelling at us then. I asked her what she thought Caleb was teaching us while we were with him and she shut up.

I decided right then that I loved the job. I didn't want to do anything else. It was fun and I was pretty sure that it was never gonna be boring. I told Dean all about it as soon as I got to my room. I also decided I wasn't spending next summer at the roadhouse. I liked meeting all the other hunters, but Jo was a brat and Ellen was trying to be our mom and we didn't need one.

Caleb called and wanted to know what we had done to make Ellen so mad, so Laura told him the whole story. He told us that she was just looking out for us and we shouldn't be so hard on her. I flat told him I didn't care what she was doing, I didn't like her. If she actually did the job, then she could say what ever she wanted, but she just stayed in her little bar and tried to push everyone around. Caleb just let it go. He came and got us the next day and we went home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Everyone else came home in the next 2 weeks. We got right back into our routines like we'd never been gone. We were running through the shooting range when we heard a car pull up out front. The others thought it was Max and his parents cause he was the only one not back yet. Laura and I knew that it wasn't.

I was expecting her to run out to dad like she always did, but she didn't. Instead she just went back to shooting practice. I followed her example. I wondered what she was thinking, but didn't ask. Dad and Dean came around the house a few minutes later. Racheal and Caleb were with them.

Racheal joined us in practice. The others just stood and watched. When Laura had emptied her clip, dad asked what else she could shoot. Now I knew what she was up too. She wanted dad to see what we could do. She wanted to show him that we could handle ourselves on a hunt. It was her attempt at getting his attention.

I stopped and walked over to Dean. We stood there for a few minutes while dad drilled Laura and then told Caleb we were going t the garage to finish the Camero. Racheal stopped shooting and went with us. I hadn't let her into the garage since dad and Dean's last visit. She was curious to see what her car looked like now.

It didn't look like the same car. Before it was a silver color with some major dents and a few rust spots. Now it was black and almost completely restored. I just needed to do a few small wiring jobs and put the dashboard back on. Took Dean and me about 30 minutes to finish it.

I sent Racheal out to get the keys from Caleb so we could start it. While she was gone, Dean told me about hunting with dad. Dad finally decided that he was old enough to do more than research for him. Dean also said the main reason for dad's decision had something to do with a phone call he got from Bobby.

Apparently Bobby told dad about taking us hunting with him. He was trying to convince dad that he should send the boys here for training. He didn't realize he was telling dad about his own daughters. Dad didn't realize it either, until he told the story to Dean. I laughed cause I found the whole thing completely funny, so did Dean.

Racheal came back a few minutes later. Caleb, Laura, and dad came with her. I asked Laura why she'd come in too. She said dad had just finished drilling her when Racheal came out and dad wanted to look at my work. Caleb was about to hand the keys to dad, when I said don't. I said dad could look all he wanted, but I wanted Dean to start it.

Caleb looked at me kinda funny and I told him Dean was the one that taught me to work on cars, he even helped work on this one, so he should be the one to start it. Dad and Caleb looked at each other for a second. Dad just shrugged his shoulders, so Caleb gave Dean the keys. Laura, Racheal and I opened the doors while Dean got into the car to start it.

All the other kids showed up as soon as we had the doors open. They lined up on each side of the doors. We just watched them all whisper to each other and squirm around. I think they were more excited about seeing this car than Racheal was. Course she'd seen it already, she just hadn't heard it start yet.

I signaled to dean to start it up. I still love that sound. When something you've worked on a year finally comes to life, it's the best feeling in the world. He pulled out of the garage and I watched the others as their jaws dropped open. None of them could believe it was the same car.

Dean stopped when he got to where dad and Caleb where standing. He leaned out the window and was talking to them for a minute. Laura, Racheal and I were standing on the other side of the car so we couldn't hear what he was saying to them. All of a sudden he reached over and opened the passenger door. He told us to get in the car. Racheal got up front, while Laura and I got in the backseat. The door was barely closed when Dean stepped on the gas and we took off.

He really put that car through it's paces. We were screaming and laughing the whole time. It was the most fun I'd had since before mom died. We must have been driving around for about and hour before Dean said we had to get back. I wanted more than anything to just take off with my brother and hit the road, but I knew it wasn't gonna happen.

We got back just as the sun was setting. Dean parked the car on the other side of the garage. Dad and Caleb were waiting for us by the Impala when we got over to the house. Dad told Dean it was time for them to get going. He gave Laura and me a hug, told Racheal to enjoy her car, and got into the Impala. Dad walked over and said goodbye to Laura. He just looked at me and then he got into his car with Dean and we watched them drive away.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Laura and I decided to put everything into school, well as much as we could in between training and me fixing cars. By the time January came around, we were full fledged high school graduates. We'd barely turned 14 a few months before. While the others were at school, we were either training, filling out college apps, or off in our own little worlds. I'd be working on the cars and Laura would either be in the library, or working on her computers.

One day in February, we were in the back practicing our self defense stuff with Caleb when dad walked into the yard. Caleb hadn't told him that we'd graduated school already, so he wasn't expecting us to be there. He asked Caleb why we weren't in school and Laura told him that we'd finished. We were just hanging out till college started in the fall. Dad pulled Caleb off to the side to talk to him for a minute, so Laura and I went back to practice.

After several minutes, we realized that they were standing there watching us. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I asked dad if he wanted to join in. He looked at me kinda strange and then said sure. We messed around for a few minutes and then dad said he wanted to get serious. He wanted to see what we could do in a real fight.

Laura backed out, said she didn't wanna hurt dad. I jumped at the chance. I just hoped I wouldn't go into a blackout. It hadn't happened since we left Kansas, but given my feelings toward my father, it was entirely possible. Laura begged me not to do it cause she was worried about the same thing, but I promised her that I wouldn't hurt him too bad. Dean would have been upset with me if I did.

We squared off, me and the old man. He took a swing at me that I dodged easily. I could tell right away that he was pulling his punches. After a few more swings I called him on it. I told him not too worry about hurting me, he couldn't do any worse than he already had.

We really went at it after that. I was fast enough and small enough that I dodged almost everything he threw at me. I think he landed a total of 3 punches. He wasn't so lucky. Two years of Karate in Kansas added to what Caleb had taught us gave me the advantage.

He wasn't gonna back down and neither was I. I think the whole thing lasted 30minutes. When I heard one of his ribs crack, I tried to stop it, but he kept going. He'd decided that I needed to learn a lesson and thought this was the only way he could teach it to me. I started to just side step him, but not swing back. I kept telling him he was hurt, but he didn't care.

I went from side stepping him to just taking his feet from him and dropping him to the ground. That just seemed to make him madder. He just jump right up and go after me again. He wanted me to see how tough he was, wanted me to stop treating him like he was nothing to me. All he was doing was showing me how dumb he could get.

Caleb said something and when I turned to ask him what he'd said, dad clocked me right in my temple. I'd finally decided I'd had enough and just nailed him as hard as I could right to his jaw. Dad hit the ground and he didn't get up. Caleb asked me if he was ok and I reached down to make sure dad was still breathing. I told Caleb he was gonna be fine and went to my room.

I found Laura there filling out the last of her college applications. At some point she'd decided she didn't wanna see me beat up our dad, so she just came up here. She asked me if he was ok and I told her exactly what happened. Laura said it was my own fault for doing it in the first place. She knew one of us was gonna take things to far, she just didn't expect it to be dad. I just shrugged and buried my nose in a book.

Caleb came upstairs a few minutes later and said that dad wanted to talk to me. I was a little tentative at first, but decided things would be ok. I didn't think the old man wanted another beating. I found him lying on a couch in the garden room. He didn't have a shirt on cause Caleb had taped his ribs. He was also holding an icepack to his jaw.

I sat the couch on the other side of the room. I wanted some distance between us in case he said something that made me want to knock him out again. He laid there staring at the ceiling for a second before he said anything. When he finally did speak it almost sounded as if he was trying not to cry. He wanted to know what he had to do to fix things between us.

I sat there staring at him for a second. I wasn't expecting him to say that. When he asked me a second time I told him that I wasn't sure he ever could., but a start would be to take Laura home to Dean and her Sam. He asked if I wanted to go too and I said no. When he asked why not, I gave him the only answer I could. Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

I said that I could tell there were gonna be some serious problems coming between him and Sam from Dean's letters and Laura could make that easier on everyone. I also said it was the best thing for me to stay where I was cause Dean needed some one he could really talk to that wasn't involved in the situation he had them in. Dean would have too much on his plate adding Laura to the scenario without having to worry about the severely emotionally disturbed sister as well. I didn't want to put Dean in the middle of what would become a serious family feud between me and him. It wasn't fair to Dean.

Dad just laid there looking at me for a few minutes when I'd finished. I could tell he never thought about how much he really put on Dean. Then he asked me why it mattered to me so much how Dean handled things. I told him it was because no one else did and because Laura and I basically owed him our lives. Dean had saved us not only because of the letter he'd wrote teaching us how to pick locks, but because of his letters in general. We owed Dean everything and this was just my very small way of trying to pay him back.

Dad started to stare at the ceiling again. He was at a total loss of words. I was just proud of myself that for once I wasn't screaming at him. We sat there in silence for several more minutes. I was tired of the awkwardness of the situation, so I started to get up to leave when he turned and asked me to send Laura downstairs so he could talk to her.

I went upstairs and into the room I shared with my twin. She asked me if dad had left and I said no, that he was in the garden room and wanted to talk to her. She asked me why and I told her cause he was finally going to ask her to go home with him. She started to get excited, but then asked if I was going too. I told her no, I didn't wanna go. When she asked me why I just said because of Dean.

She looked at me for a second, but then I saw on her face that she'd understood. She said that she wasn't going with out me and I told her to stop being dumb. Sammy needed her. I was perfectly happy right where I was.. As long as she came to visit with dad and Dean once in awhile everything would be fine.

She stared at me for a second and then she went downstairs. I was hoping that she would go. It was the only thing she ever really wanted. Her being there would take so much off my big brother's shoulders. 30 minutes later, I heard the Impala drive away.

Laura came upstairs a few minutes later. She was holding Patrick. I couldn't believe my eyes. Last time I had saw that stuffed dog was when she had given it o dad for Sam. I never expected the dog to show up here in Laura's arms.

I asked her where Patrick had come from and she said dad had given it to her. She said dad told her that Sammy didn't need it anymore. After a few minutes of silence, I asked her what had happened with dad. All she would say is that she wasn't gonna leave me alone. No matter who wanted her to.

When the others came home from school, I just locked my self in my garage. Everyone thought I was working on the "74 Nova for Hannah, but I was really writing to Dean. I wanted him to know everything that had happened with dad that day. More importantly I wanted to know what he thought about it. I'd hoped we wasn't gonna be mad at me for passing up my chance to put our family back together.

Dad's original question kept coming back to haunt me while I was writing to my brother and for a couple days afterwards. I'd convinced myself that he didn't care about us. That he simply didn't want us, and that's why he left us. I'd even figured that the only reason he kept coming here was because Dean wanted to check on us, but he had showed up without Dean. He wasn't expecting Laura and me to be home.

The more I thought about it, the more I wondered what had really happened the night dad had left Laura and me in Lawrence. I knew he'd gotten into an argument with mom's family while Laura and I were packing. I wanted to know what they had said to him. I figured the only way I was gonna find that out was to do a little investigating of my own. After a few minutes I figured out how I was gonna do it.

I decided I was gonna go back to Lawrence. There was a college there and I could use that to find my answers. I ran into the house and found Laura still in our room. I told her all about my plan to go to school in Lawrence and track down mom's uncle. She loved the idea, but said we had to be careful. The state of Kansas was still looking for us after all.

We spent the rest of the night making our plans. We were gonna dye our hair a different color and were colored contacts so no one would recognize us. Now we just had to tell Caleb. That was gonna be the hard part. He was hoping we would stay close to home so we could help him train the others as well as finish our own training. Good thing we still had one more summer to get through before we had to tell him.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

On the last day of school Caleb got a phone call from Racheal's dad. He wanted to take Racheal, Laura, and me hunting with him that summer. Caleb agreed to it because he really didn't wanna take me back to the roadhouse. I'd never seen Racheal so happy. For the first time since her mother and brother were killed, she was getting to spend more than a week with her dad.

Bobby came and got us the next day. He took us to his house first, which was perfect for me and Laura. We got everything we needed and followed our plan. We cut our hair short and dyed it red. To add to it, we started wearing blue contacts. We told Bobby that we did it in case we ran into our dad. He said ok.

We had a lot of fun that summer. I think we went on a total of 12 hunts. The one I remember most happened about mid July. We were hunting a Pontianak. These creatures are akin to vampires. They prefer to feed on newborn children, but would also attack men if desperate enough. The only way to kill them is to drive a nail into their necks and then give them a proper burial. Problem is that if some one finds them, digs them back up, and removes the nail, they go on a new killing spree and you gotta do the process all over again.

The interesting part of this hunt was who we ran into. Dad, Dean, and Sam were also working the case. Laura actually got a little upset about Sam being there. She didn't think he was old enough to be working a hunt. She seemed to forget that dad would have flipped if he'd recognized us, he didn't really want us hunting either.

We picked up a story about several infants disappearing from a hospital in Mitchell, South Dakota. Dad and the boys were there on a different case, men found with their intestines missing. We thought it was 2 separate things, but we kept running into each other on the same leads. We figured the 2 creatures were just working together, or using each other 2 cover there tracks. Boy were we wrong.

When Bobby and dad decided they should get together on the case, they decided that us girls would do the research and stay in the motel while the guys did the leg work. Something bout we'd just slow them down cause we were girls. How dumb was that? The thing was hunting men and we'd just get in the way. We tried to tell Bobby he was being an idiot, but he followed dad's lead and in the motel we stayed, worrying about them.

Laura was the one that found out exactly what we were dealing with. When she tried to call the guys to let them know what she'd found, she got no answer. We spent an hour trying to call them. We were really starting to freak when Sam burst into the room. The Pontianak had managed to grab all 3 of them.

Sam managed to follow it to it's hiding place and then came to get us. That was all we needed to hear. Laura and Sam went to watch the place while Racheal and I went looking for the nearest construction job. We were gonna "borrow" a couple nail guns. We figured it'd be easier to shoot the thing in the neck than to pin it down and use a hammer.

It took us about an hour to find everything we needed. It was around 2 A.M. when we finally got to where Sam and Laura were. We were trying to figure out how to get the thing outside when we heard some one cry out in pain. It was Bobby. We decided to hell with the planning and ran in.

Dad, Dean, and Bobby were tied to the rafters by their wrists. The Pontianak was standing in front of Bobby and trying to force her hand into his stomach. We knew we had to get it away from the guys so we would accidentally shoot them with a nail. Those nail guns are kinda hard to aim from a distance greater than 3 inches. Racheal took a shot and hit her in the back of the leg.

It screamed and turned on us. It must have thought Sam had shot her cause she went after him. She was on him in a matter of seconds. Laura charged it and knocked her off him. It stood up to lunge after her but was dead before it could make it's move. Sam had tossed the gun Laura dropped to our sister and she put the creature down.

The whole fight took about 3 minutes. We got the guys untied went looking for a good place to bury her. We found a recently opened grave behind the building the Pontianak had been holed up in. It looked like some one had been grave robbing and just picked the wrong grave. Dad asked Racheal and me to show him where we got the nail guns cause he had an idea how to stop her from being awakened again.

We took him to the site, he grabbed a couple bags of cement, and we went back to the Pontianak's hide out. While Dad and Dean cleared the grave out a bit more, Bobby and Sam mixed a little concrete in a wheelbarrow. Dean asked Racheal, Laura, and me if we were gonna help at all and we said no, we'd don't want to get in the way cause were just a bunch of silly girls. Bobby laughed at that.

They put her back into her coffin and then poured in the concrete before they closed the lid. Laura, Dean, Sam, and I filled the grave back in while dad and Racheal took care of Bobby's injuries. By the time everything was done the sun was coming up. We decided to go get some breakfast and then we went back to the motel and crawled into bed.

I was the first one to wake up because I heard what I thought was a car door slam. I walked out of the room I shared with the girls in time to catch dad coming out of his room. He'd been loading stuff into the trunk of his car. He said that we'd really impressed him and he hoped that we could work together on a case again. I almost told him who Laura and I really were, but thought better of it. He would have come unglued and picked a fight with Bobby.

He went back into the room and came out a few minutes later with both boys. I said goodbye to them and then watched them drive away. Laura came out a few minutes later. She was hoping to get to say goodbye to them. She looked sad for a second when I told her they were gone already, but then cheered up. She was just happy that she finally got to see Sam, even though he didn't know who we really were.

We went back into our room and started packing our own stuff so we could move on to the next case. Chatting bout dad and the boys the whole time. We had just finished when Bobby came in and said it was time to go. It was almost a year before we saw dad and our brothers again.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Laura was on cloud nine for the next 2 weeks. All she talked about was Sam until we went home. We had to go back early because school started in the middle of August for Laura and me. Caleb was a little shocked when he saw what we'd done to ourselves. Bobby had to explain when we did it and about the job we worked with dad and the boys.

We put off telling Caleb where we were going to college for the first week. I knew he was gonna be upset about it. He told us we couldn't go to school in Kansas because of our past history there. We could have gone to any school in the country because of our A C T and S A T scores. We had full scholarships to cover everything, no matter where we decided to go.

I hated to do that to Caleb, but we needed to know. Laura had been asking dad since he took us from Kansas about why he'd left us and he never answered her. I had a small feeling that we shouldn't be prying, but my curiosity was greater. The one decision of dad's had practically destroyed our lives and fractured our family. We needed answers and we were going to get them.

We were packing our stuff for school when we finally told Caleb where we were going. He reacted exactly like I thought he would. He yelled and argued with us. He did everything he could to change our minds. He finally gave in as we were loading our stuff in the car.

We wanted to get to school a week early so we could do a little digging into our family history. We also wanted to be able to find our way around campus so we didn't get lost on our way to our classes. We were both running really heavy class loads. Laura was going into pre-law and I was going pre-med. We thought those 2 professions would come in very handy with the line of work we were really going to be doing.

We also picked them because of mom and our paternal grandparents. Mom was gonna go to med school, until she fell in love with dad and got pregnant with Dean. Dad's parents were both lawyers. They wanted him to follow in their footsteps and eventually take over the family practice. He joined the Marines instead because he didn't want to be a lawyer. They both died shortly after Laura and I were born.

It felt weird to be back home again. I'd been gone 3 years, it was longer for Laura, cept for when dad came and got me. Caleb dropped us off at Missouri's. We were gonna be staying with her while we were going to school. I think that was the main reason Caleb stopped fighting us. He had called her before we left Nevada.

Since we weren't old enough to drive yet, we had to walk everywhere or take a cab. We went to see Mike at the garage first. We told him our cover names and that we were friends of Laura and Kate Winchester, we were hoping he could help us track ourselves down. We chatted for a bit and he told us what he'd heard about us. We finally got him to talk about dad and the night he left.

Mike told us that he'd called social services on dad because he was worried. Dad was leaving the boys with mom's friend Julie for longer and longer periods. He seemed to become increasingly paranoid about everything. He said dad was convinced that something was after the boys. Everyone wanted dad to go see a shrink, but dad refused.

The day dad left Laura and me, the cops had been searching for him all night long. Mike said that Julie had been found in pieces all over her house. They suspected dad was involved somehow because some one saw his car speeding away from the scene. The witness said that he'd had a woman with him as well as the 2 boys. Mike said no one had seen or heard from dad since.

We asked Mike if he knew why dad had left his girls behind. Mike said he really didn't know. He thought mom's family had hidden us from him when they heard the cops were looking for dad. Mike said he tried to keep in touch with us, but mom's family wouldn't allow it. They told him that no one involved with dad was allowed to have any contact with us because they were afraid dad would show up and disappear with us too.

We thanked Mike for all his help and went back to Missouri's. We pinned her down after one of her clients left and started grilling her. She told us that dad had come to see her after he picked the boys up from where we were staying. She also told us about a house she'd taken dad too and a message on the wall. The message was written in blood. It said "We're coming for the children."

She and dad had rushed over to Julie's and found her all over the place. Dad rushed upstairs, but the boys were completely fine. He packed up their stuff and they left. He dropped her off at her house and that was the last time she'd seen him until the night he came and picked me up from her house. She didn't know he'd left us behind until the next day.

When we finished talking to Missouri, we went upstairs to my room. We started talking over everything we learned that day and figured there was still a huge piece missing. Probably several huge pieces. We decided to go talk to mom's uncle the next day. We knew that's where we'd been staying before "they" came and took us to Wichita.

I couldn't get something out of my head. Everyone said that dad was worried something was after the boys, but he thought Laura and I were safe. I couldn't understand why. What would make him think that? Given what had actually happened that night, Dean should have been the only one that was safe. He wasn't in the room when mom was killed.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

We found Mom's Uncle Tim in the same house he'd always lived in. When he opened the door, he knew who we were immediately. He said he'd been wondering when we were going to come looking for him. He knew we wanted answers and he was more than willing to give them. He thought he owed us that much after what had happened.

We'd been staying at Mike's place for nearly a month before he stepped in and took Laura and me from dad. He tried to get dad to give him the boys too, but dad wasn't going for it. They all thought dad was losing his mind. The more time went on, the more they were convinced of that.

Tim and his wife tried for a week to get dad to go see a shrink, but he always refused. At the end of that week, they decided to take him to court and take us away, all 4 of us. They were trying to do it quietly, without dad knowing. They were afraid of what he would do if he found out.

The night dad came for us, the police had called Tim shortly before dad got to the house and told Tim they wanted to talk to dad as a murder suspect. Tim figured that dad had found out was going on. Julie had been in on the whole thing. Tim thought dad had killed her because he wanted to take off and Julie wouldn't let him have the boys. Tim also decided that dad wasn't going to get Laura and me no matter what.

When dad showed up a few minutes later, Tim was ready for him. He asked dad where the boys were and dad's only answer was that they were safe. When dad told him that he was there to pick up Laura and me, Tim pulled a gun on him. Dad was unarmed and completely taken by surprise.

Tim asked dad why he'd killed Julie and dad kept saying he didn't. That he'd found Julie dead and just grabbed the boys. He'd come to Tim's to make sure they were ok and to take Laura and me out of Lawrence. They started to argue because Tim would not let dad past him.

Tim's wife, Gina, heard all the shouting and came downstairs to find them in the kitchen. Tim was blocking the back stairs so dad couldn't get to Laura and me. Tim said he's not really sure how Gina did it, but she convinced dad to leave us there. That's when dad walked out and Laura screamed. You already know the rest.

Two days later, Gina was diagnosed with cancer. There was nothing the doctor's could do for her. Tim knew he couldn't take care of Gina and us girls, so he called mom's brother to come and get us. Tim told them he would call once a week to make sure we were ok.

When he tried to do exactly that a week later. The number was disconnected. They had taken us and disappeared. Tim thought it was to protect us from our dad. When he found out the truth a few years later, he tried to get the state of Kansas to give us back to him. He was told that wouldn't be possible because he was the one that put us into that situation in the first place.

Just when we thought that was the end of the story. Tim said there was more. Dad called Tim every Sunday to ask how we were. Tim always lied to him. He didn't want dad to know where we were. He thought he was protecting us.

When Gina died a few months later, dad came back to get us. Tim was still convinced that dad would hurt us, so he told dad that he'd hidden us away someplace where dad would never find us. Dad tried to tell him that he would never hurt any of his kids, but Tim wouldn't listen. He was even more convinced dad had hurt the boys when he showed up without them.

After Tim was done talking, Laura got mad. She told Tim that we had seen the boys and they were both just fine. If he had never interfered with our family, none of the things we went through would have happened. She just kept going on and on at him. I just stayed silent.

One thing kept running through my mind. Dad had tried to come back for us. He hadn't just thrown us away, he'd been lied to. After everything that had happened, I just couldn't really wrap my mind around it. I blamed dad for everything and none of it was his fault.

I snapped myself back into reality just in time to keep Laura from punching Tim's lights out. I got her to sit down and asked him if he was gonna turn us in to the state. It wasn't until I told him that we were in town to go to college that he promised he wouldn't. I knew by the look on his face that he'd keep that promise. He blamed himself for what had happened to us more than Laura could imagine to.

I thanked him for telling us the truth and pushed my sister out the door. We never saw him again. He died a few days later. He killed himself. I guess the only thing that stopped him from doing so long before we found him was that he really wanted us to know the whole story.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

We went straight back to Missouri's from Tim's house. We didn't say anything to each other until we got there. She came right out and asked me if I was still angry with dad for leaving us in Lawrence. I didn't know what to say. I'd been so angry with him for so long, even knowing the truth, it was hard to let go of.

Laura told Missouri everything we'd learned that day. She wanted us to call dad and talk to him about it, but neither of us wanted to do that. Laura wanted him to tell us on his own. I just didn't want to talk to him at all. Somehow, being angry with him made it easier to deal with things. Specially since the second chance he had with us he'd left us again and he never even told Sam we existed.

We did agree however, not to tell Dean. Laura was pretty sure Dean knew all of this too, he just hadn't told us about it. I knew that he didn't, but kept my mouth shut. I knew he had a lot to deal with. Things were getting worse between dad and Sam. He didn't really need our problems added to it, even though he worried about us all the time anyway.

We spent the rest of the week getting ready for school. They were gonna do a trial thing with us. We were going to do 2 years worth of work done in 1. If we proved we could handle the load for the first month, then the school would let us continue at that pace. We had to keep our grades up and not crack under the pressure.

It was definitely harder doing it with the college work, but we managed to get it done. We even picked up side jobs and still managed to pull straight A's. Laura would take babysitting jobs and I worked in the garage for Mike 2 days a week. I wasn't really old enough to get a regular check so he paid me under the table. Worked out fine for me, I just wanted to do it to have a break from the schoolwork.

In the middle of April, we'd finished our schoolwork and were making our plans for the summer. Steve wanted us to go hunting with him. I was cool with it, but Laura thought we should try to convince Caleb to let us go out on our own. I took her a week to convince me. I knew she really wanted to shadow dad, show him what we could do.

We got home 5 days before Sam's birthday. To our immense surprise, Dad, Dean, and Sam were at the ranch. They'd been waiting for us to get there. Apparently, some kind of satanic cult was setting up shop in our own backyard. Caleb had called dad for help.

Caleb suspected that this cult was being led by an actual demon possessed girl. It was also growing extremely fast. Most of the members were from out of state and coming in groups of 5 a day. The members recognized each other by a tribal tattoo on the back of their right hands.

As my brother is so fond of saying "Demons I get, people are crazy." Mix 30 people with 1 demon and things could turn very ugly very fast. We needed more help than what we had. Caleb knew that and was waiting for a few other hunters to come in. He didn't want the other kids involved in this because he didn't think they were ready.

After waiting 1 more day for the others to show up, we decided to do a little recon. From what we could tell, they were building in 2 locations in outlying areas of town. There was one group settled on a dry river bed we called The Flats. The other group was settled in the canyon at a place we called The Hole in the Wall. They were actually coming through town to get back and forth between the 2 locations so we had an advantage. There was on old dirt road that connected the 2 locations that followed a gas pipeline. This road crossed Caleb's property, half way between the 2 locations.

Caleb, Dean and I headed for The Flats while dad and Laura went to The Hole. We left Sam at the ranch to wait for the other hunters. When Caleb, Dean, and I got to our destination, we knew there was something very wrong. There were a bunch of tents set up, but no one was there. The whole thing was a trap.

Caleb tried to call dad's cell phone, but got no answer. He had given Laura and me phones before we left for school last year so I tried to call her. She didn't answer either. We headed for their location as fast as we could. We were too late.

On our way there, Caleb called the cops. He was hoping that the police would get there in time to stop the cult from hurting dad and Laura. When we got there, we found dad unconscious and tied up on the top of a hill back in The Hole. Laura was no where to be found.

Dean and I decided we were gonna go find her. Caleb stayed with dad while we were gone. We walked out of The Hole and into the canyon. We headed toward the west side first. When we got to the end we found a set of skid marks on the road. They appeared to be headed toward the east end. There was also a spot in between the skids that could only be the start of a blood trail.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ok all, I warned you at the very begining I was gonna kill of Laura and now I finally have. Thanks to everyone following this. I hope you al are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Reviews are much loved._

_KIM_

_**Chapter 22**_

We followed the blood trail all the way back around and to the far east end. We found Laura on the bank of the river. As soon as we saw her lying there we bolted toward her. Her wrists were bound together by a length of rope with a 3 foot lead. The injuries that covered her body could only have been caused by being dragged.

Dean and I rolled her over very carefully and laid her head in my lap. Amazingly she was still alive, barely. Dean cut the rope from around her wrists and then sat and held her hand. We both knew her injuries were too severe. Even if we'd gotten there sooner, she wouldn't have made it.

She started talking to us, even though we tried to keep her quiet. She told Dean that he needed to take care of Sam no matter what. Made him promise her he would. She told him to tell Sam she loved him and that she was sorry she didn't get to watch him grow up.

When she looked up at me, I knew what she was going to say. She wanted me to take care of Dean, Sam, and dad. She told me I was the only one strong enough to do it. I told her I wasn't, but she wouldn't let it go. She begged me to promise her, so I did.

When she finished talking she just lay there. Dean and I stayed quiet, listening to her breathing become more and more labored. Neither of us cried. I think our minds were total shock. She died just as we heard the sirens coming from a distance.

Dad and Caleb got to us before the cops and paramedics could. Caleb tried to get Dean and I to let go of Laura, but we wouldn't leave her. We told him we were gonna stay with her until the ambulance arrived. Dad just stood and stared at the scene from a distance. The look on his face still haunts me.

Caleb pulled dad away to a hiding place just as the police cars and ambulance came into view around the corner. When they picked up Laura off my lap, I completely freaked out. I started screaming and crying for my sister. When I tried to follow, an officer grabbed my arm and I pulled him backwards into the shallow river. I jumped up and headed toward the back of the ambulance, still screaming for Laura.

I got there just as they closed the doors. I was banging on the doors when it started to pull away. Before I could chase after it, Dean spun me so I was facing him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just collapsed in his arms.

We cremated Laura's body 2 days later. Dad and Sam weren't there. Dad had taken Sam into Elko and got a motel room. He couldn't face Dean and me I think, or he couldn't watch his daughter's body burn. Maybe both.

Caleb did a little digging and found out that they had caught most of the cult members and got the story from them about what had been done to Laura. They said she just walked out of the ravine and right into them. The cult leader ordered them to beat her. When they'd had their fun, she ordered them to tie her hands and then tie the end of the rope to her car.

They dragged her behind the car from the east end of the canyon, to the west, and back. When a tip came in that the cops were coming, they cut the rope from the car and left her to die. None of them knew where their leader disappeared too after the rope was cut. There was only one road in or out of that canyon that they knew of, so they knew they were all trapped.

They also told Caleb that they were trying to trap him and "his" kids. The demon told them that we were all a threat that needed to be eliminated. However, it did not tell them why. Most of them didn't realize they were being instructed to kill children until Laura appeared.

A phone call to dad revealed the rest of the story. Laura was able to get close enough to them to hear what the demon was saying to his captains. What most of the cult members believed to be a trap for Caleb, was actually a trap for the Winchesters. It was after all 5 of us. Laura told dad and I guess he wanted to spring the trap himself. Before he got the chance, Laura hit him with her gun to knock him out. Then she tied him up and left him for Caleb, Dean, and me to find.

I stopped talking to anyone but Dean after Laura's memorial service. I wouldn't even leave my room. I wouldn't eat and I refused to sleep unless Dean made me. I know if he hadn't been there, I probably would have starved myself to death.

Dad didn't come around until a week later. Caleb had called him because I'd decided I was leaving. I was gonna go hunting on my own. Everyone tried to talk me out of it, except my brother. He knew I needed to get away from there.

Dad showed up while Dean was helping me pack the Jeep Wrangler Caleb had bought for Laura and me. He called Dean to him and I just kept packing. Dean walked off somewhere and dad came over to me. He stood there watching for a second then he asked me the question Laura had been waiting to hear her entire life. "Do you wanna come home with me and your brothers?"

I just froze. I didn't know what to say at first. I wanted to yell and scream at him, beat him into the ground, but I didn't. I looked up at him and said no. I told him he should've asked Laura that question 3 years ago and that asking me now, when he knew that was the last thing I wanted, was the biggest insult to her memory anyone could have come up with.

He didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked away. I watched him walk around to the front of the house and then went inside to get the last of my hunting gear. When I came back out, Dean was sitting in the driver's side of the jeep. I couldn't understand how he was still there. I'd heard the Impala leave while I was upstairs.

I asked him what was going on and he said he was going with me. I asked him why and he said because it was time he spent more than a few hours with his sister. When I asked him what dad thought, he didn't reply for a few minutes. When he finally did, he said he was 18 years old and didn't really have to answer to dad anymore, plus, I didn't even know how to drive. The truth was that dad had told him to stay with me until he was told otherwise.

I knew he was lying about his last answer, but it didn't matter. I had my big brother all to myself. I said goodbye to everyone and we hit the road. We were completely free of everyone, at least for the summer.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

We didn't do any hunting the first month. We went to Montana and holed up in a little 2 room cabin on Smith Lake. There was a very small and very nice town nearby called Kila. A lot of the people there thought we were a couple of teenagers running away from our families so we could get married, even after we told them we were brother and sister.

Dean knew I was in no condition to go hunting. He was afraid I'd mess up and get myself killed. I just did what he told me. I didn't wanna think, about anything. I barely left the house for the first week.

When I finally did start getting out, I was always with Dean. I never left his side if I could help it. Part of me thought that if I did, I'd lose him too. I blamed myself for what happened to her. If I had stayed with her like I usually did, she'd still be alive.

I was angry with her too. She knew it was a trap, knew they wanted to kill us all. She made the choice. She could have waited for the rest of us to get there. Instead, she got herself killed. She didn't want to see the rest of us get hurt, or worse.

Dean spent most of his days that first week taking care of me. He made sure I ate and slept semi decently. He sat there and let me yell at him when I couldn't hold the anger anymore. He held onto me when I couldn't stop crying for hours at a time. More importantly he encouraged me to get out of the house everyday.

We eventually established a pretty good routine. We'd go into town in the mornings to see if anyone needed help with anything. We did everything from fixing cars and leaky roofs, to pulling weeds. In the afternoons we'd go fishing or swimming in the lake, usually both. In the evenings we sat outside and talked until we were ready to go to bed.

By the end of the month Dean was getting restless. He tried to hide it, but I could tell. I was starting to feel the same way. I started looking through obits and other articles, looking for a case. It took a couple days, but I found one and we took off.

We didn't pack up everything, just the weapons and a few of our clothes. We decided that after we finished the job we'd come back. We had a pretty good set up and Dean wanted to keep it. I think he just wanted to see what it felt like to have something that resembled a real home for once. I just went with it, it made him happy.

The job went pretty fast. We were back in a week. I loved working with my big brother. After the first few hunts everything just clicked into place. We got so in sync that we were finishing each others sentences.

I still missed my sister, but I could never talk to her the way I could Dean. She'd fly off the handle if I ever said one bad thing about dad. Dean just listened. That was the best time I've had in my whole life. By the end of June I was almost back to my old self, at least as far as Dean could tell. I mostly put on a brave face for him so he wouldn't worry so much.

It was mid August and we had just gotten back from a job, when our phone rang. We figured it was some one in town needing something fixed. I answered the phone and got a little shock. Dad was screaming and yelling at me. He thought that Dean and I had been out with Caleb. He didn't know until he ran across Caleb on another job that we were by ourselves.

I stood there listening to him yell for a second then I just hung up on him. When Dean asked me who it was, I just told him it was a wrong number. He shrugged and went back to his room to finish unpacking. The last thing I heard dad say before I hung up was that he was coming to get us.

I went right into trying to find another job. I knew that we needed to be gone before dad got there or I would lose Dean. I was still to angry with dad to want anything to do with him. Specially after what he'd done after Laura died. Dad asking me that one question just brought all my anger back.

Dean came out when he'd gotten all his stuff put away. He asked me what I was doing, so I told him I was looking for another job. He asked me what the hurry was since we just got home and I told him dad was coming to get him. He just stood there and watched me for a second, then he told me he wanted to go.


	24. Chapter 24

_I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. It is being rather difficult. Big thanks to everyone reading and reveiwing this. I'm glad you all like it so much._

_**Chapter 24**_

I stopped mid page turn and stared at him. He told me he missed dad and Sam. That he wanted to go back with them and he wanted me to go with him. I shook my head and told him no. He sat down across the table from me and asked me why. I told him the same reason I'd been giving him for years. I wanted dad to come get me because he wanted me, not because he felt guilty.

I could tell by the look on Dean's face that he was getting mad. He told me that was a stupid reason. I told him that the other reason was Laura. She'd waited her whole life for dad and it didn't feel right to me.

He just looked at me. He was waiting for me to tell him the main reason. We stared at each other for a second, then I went back to scanning the papers. Dean told me to look at him and I wouldn't. When he slammed his hand down on the table my head snapped up immediately.

He started to yell at me then. Telling me there was no way he was leaving me alone and I needed to stop being so stubborn. He reminded me of the promise I had made Laura and he said that he and Sam needed me. He also said that the reasons I had given him were completely selfish and I should be thinking about the family.

That did it. I yelled right back at him and told him I couldn't go because of him. I told him that dad and Sam fighting all the time made his life miserable and adding me to the mix would only make things a hundred times worse. I said there was no way I'd be able to keep my mouth shut to either of them and he knew it. I told him that with Laura gone he was the only real family I had left and the best way for me to keep my promise to her was to stay out of the way.

He sat there looking at me for a second, then said I shouldn't worry bout him so much. I told him I had to do exactly that because no one else did. He didn't know what to say to that. Part of him knew I was right. Dad just dumped everything on him and Sam was still a kid.

He sat there for what seemed like forever, then he just said ok. He asked me what I planned to do after he was gone. I told him I was gonna keep doing the same thing we'd been doing all summer. He asked me about school and I said it didn't matter. I went to college to find out a few things and I already got the information I needed.

He asked me what I'd found out about dad. I didn't answer at first, then told him everything. He listened intently and then said that now a few things made sense. He said dad probably never told Sam about Laura and me cause he convinced himself that he was never gonna see his girls again. I just nodded; Laura had said the same thing.

After a few more minutes, Dean said the last thing I expected. He wanted me to finish college. I told him I didn't want to, but he insisted. He said that he thought I was way to smart too waste myself hunting. I knew what he was really after.

Dean figured that if he could get me to finish school, I wouldn't be hunting by myself. If I finished all my schooling and got my medical license, by the time I was done Sam would be out of high school and he knew I'd let him tell Sam everything about Laura and me then. I figured I owed it to him because he'd made so many promises to me, so I told him I'd do it. It wouldn't have been fair of me to make him worry about me more than he already did.

We spent the next few days packing and getting everything settled in town. We had bought the cabin a few weeks into our stay and decided were we just gonna hold on to it. We figured it'd be good to come back to in case we were hurt or just needed a break. We paid off all the bills and Dean moved into the small motel in town.

When dad showed up, I was already gone. Dean told him that I'd left the day before to go back to college. Dad didn't believe Dean until he called Missouri and found out that I had gotten to her place an hour before.


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this so much. Thanks for the awesome reviews._

_**Chapter 25**_

I finished all my pre-med stuff in the one year. It was really hard because I kept thinking about Laura, but I knew she wanted me to finish. I had the choice of going to any med school in the country. I decided to go to UC San Francisco. I chose there because it was close to home, but not.

I'd promised Dean that I wouldn't go hunting on my own, so I hooked up with Steve Wandell, for the first month anyway. I figured it'd be a good idea to work with different hunters to see what else they could teach me. Caleb thought that was a good idea so he started sending the others out too. I just didn't wanna go back home. Everything reminded me of Laura and I just couldn't handle it.

I told Dean I was working at the garage in Lawrence. I hated lying to him, but I knew he would have been upset about me hunting at all. I didn't want him to send dad after me. I wouldn't talk to the man when he called Missouri's. I had started blaming him for Laura's death, even though I knew there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

In August I went to California. Talk about a culture shock. It was almost like I'd gone to another planet. The people were a little weird, but fun too. After I got used to it, I loved it.

Since the first 2 years of med school was all book work, I finished it in 1. The 3rd and 4th years I had to do hospital rotations so I couldn't do my usual work load. It was nice to actually relax and have a little fun with it. I got to hang out with the other students more and that's how I met James.

James was a Photo Journalism student minoring in American Folklore. He had the most amazing blue eyes. I met him during a party his fraternity was having. I had just barely turned 18 a few days before and went to the party with a couple other meds students to celebrate.

I saw him as we walked in the door and couldn't take my eyes off him the whole night. He kept staring at me too. It took a few tequila shots, but I finally got the nerve to go talk to him. As the party was winding down, he took me up to his room. We stayed up talking until the sun came up, then he walked me back to my dorm.

We were practically inseparable after that. I fell completely in love with him. After a few months he told me about his family. They were hunters too. I couldn't believe it, not only did I have this great guy, but I didn't have to lie to him about anything.

I was in the middle of telling him about growing up at Caleb's when my phone rang. It was Dean, he was in town and he wanted to see me. What he really wanted was to meet my boyfriend. Give him the whole "big brother" speech. I asked James if he wanted to meet my older brother and he said of course.

We met Dean at a small coffee shop on campus. It was the first time I'd seen him in nearly 3 years. I knew there was something off the second I saw him. He looked completely exhausted, but I seemed to be the only one that noticed.. I didn't really get the chance to ask him what was wrong until later because he immediately pounced on James.

We hung out at the coffee shop for a couple hours then went to dinner. James and Dean talked for hours while I just sat and listened to them. They were acting like they'd known each other for years. The fact that James could handle my brother so easily just made me love him more. It was the one thing I was truly worried about.

The 3 of us hung out for a few more hours and then I'd decided it was time to find out what was wrong with Dean. I asked James if he minded me not going to the party that night cause I wanted to catch up with my big brother. He gave me a kiss and said he'd see me the next day. Dean started to protest, but I said no. I wanted him all to myself for the rest of the night.

I took him back to my dorm room. I didn't have a roommate so we were completely alone. He started to make some joke about my room and I cut him off. I asked him what was wrong and he tried to tell me he was ok. I told him I could see he was exhausted and that he knew better than to try that with me.

I took a little more coaxing, but he finally told me what was going on. Dad and Sam were at each others throats almost everyday. They were always arguing over some petty thing or another and putting Dean right in the middle of it. He couldn't take any more of it, so he just stole a car from the last motel they were saying at and took off. He just needed a break from them for a few days and he wanted to see me.

I knew things were bad, but I'd had no idea they were putting so much on him. He told me about everything. He said that Sam hated hunting and only wanted a normal life. He just went on and on until he had nothing else to say. I asked him if he wanted to stay with me for a couple weeks and he jumped at the chance.

I had an extra bed in my room, so he just crashed with me. In the middle of the night his phone rang. He didn't wake up, so I answered it. I knew who it was and what he wanted.

I just listened to dad yelling over the phone. He was pissed that Dean had taken off and left Sam alone in the motel. I let him go on for a few more minutes and then told him to shut up. Dad said my name and then asked where Dean was. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he instantly went from mad to worried.

I told him Dean was asleep and completely ok. He asked me how long Dean had been with me and I told him that he got to San Francisco earlier that afternoon. He started to say something else, but I stopped him. I told him that the reason Dean was here was because of him and Sam. When the only response I got from dad was silence, I kept going.

I told dad that he had a few days to work things out with Sam. I told him all the stupid petty crap was wearing Dean out and he took off to get a break from it. I also told dad that he was lucky Dean came to me when he took off. He could have disappeared completely and never looked back.

Dad was silent for a few minutes, then he asked me to have Dean call him in a few days. I told him I would as long as he promised to lay off Sam and get things straightened out before Dean came home. He said he would try to do exactly that. He started to ask how I was doing but I just hung up the phone. I sat there watching my brother for a few minutes, then went back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Next morning I had to work a shift at the hospital so Dean spent the day at the frat house with James. I still don't really know what they did all day, but I'm pretty sure Dean was teaching James a few lessons. Dean wanted to make sure that James was aware of what would happen if he hurt me. At least he wasn't trying to completely scare James off like he did the guys in Kila.

Later that night we got together with a bunch of friends. There were guys from the frat house and a bunch of girls from the nursing school. I think Dean really enjoyed the student nurses. He was hitting on all of them. He even had the guys charmed so they weren't jealous.

Dean stayed at school with me for a week. He probably would have stayed longer, but Sam called. We were at a party and Dean had handed me his phone so he wouldn't lose it. I thought it was dad calling because I had never told Dean about him calling that first night.

I answered the phone prepared to fight with dad and instead got a slightly panicked voice asking where his brother was. I told Sam o calm down, that Dean was fine, just a little busy. Sam asked who I was and I gave him my cover name. He said he remembered me from the job we worked together a few years before. I just kinda smiled at that cause I was glad he remembered me.

He asked to talk to Dean and I told him to give me a minute to find him. After walking around for a few minutes I found him hitting on another one of the nursing students. He saw me holding his phone and immediately said that he didn't want to talk to dad. I pulled him close so I could whisper in his ear that it was Sam on the phone and he sounded kinda worried. Dean grabbed the phone from me and ran out a side door so he could talk to Sam. I followed Dean out the door.

After a rather tense conversation, Dean said he had to leave. I asked him what was going on and Dean told me that dad was missing. Sammy had been all alone since the day he had left. Dean said that dad should have been home by now. That's when I told him about dad calling the first night he was there.

I was expecting to get yelled at, but Dean didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and then tried to call dad's phone. There was still no answer after the third try, so he headed for the parking lot. I asked him if he wanted me to come with him and he said he thought it would be a good idea if I did. Just as we got to my Jeep, I heard James calling for us.

He saw us in the parking lot a few seconds after he said my name for the third time and ran over. He asked us if everything was ok and I told him what was going on. James just smiled at me and then jumped into the back of the Jeep. He said if there was something going on with my family then he was gonna help whether I liked it or not.

Dean started to protest, but I stopped him. I told him that we had no idea what kind of trouble dad had gotten himself into. Dean started to protest again, but I told him that James knew all about hunting, he came from a whole family that did exactly that. Dean just shrugged and said he was driving. I gave him the keys and we took off.

It took us a little over 5 hours to get to where Dean had left Sam and dad in Bishop, California. On the way we had to explain to James a little of our family history. Mostly the part that Sam didn't know I was his sister. All Sam knew about me was that I was a friend of his big brother's and had helped him save Dean and dad once. James didn't really understand, but he promised he wouldn't say anything.

We went straight to the motel Sam was in. Dean still had a key to the room, so we just walked right in and almost got shot. Sam was standing in the middle of the room holding a pump action shotgun. Dean had forgotten to tell him that we were coming.

It took a little convincing to get Sam to stop pointing the shotgun at James. He was ok with me being there, but he had never seen James before. Dean and I told him that James was a hunter like us and that he was there to help us find dad. Sam finally handed the gun to Dean, but barely took his eyes off James the entire time we were in the room.


	27. Chapter 27

_Sorry this chapter took so long. Real life got in the way this weekend. I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. I wanted to say another big THANK YOU to everyone reading this. Sorry I don't reply to anyone's reviews. I wouldn't really know what to say anyway._

_**Chapter 27**_

We went straight to work after that. We pulled out all of dad's research that we could find in the room. It took nearly an hour because there was stuff scattered everywhere. There was also some stuff missing. We figured that was because dad had some of it with him.

From what we could make out, several people had gone missing from a campsite in the mountains that followed the Nevada border. The one eye witness description we could get told us we were dealing with some kind of zombie. The description was a blond girl worse skin was a greenish gray color and had holes in her face where it had rotted away. The guy giving us the description even recognized the girl as a local woman who was mysteriously murdered.

James and Sam did a little more research and figured that we were dealing with a Kymorii. Nasty little buggers that made a deal a demon to come back and get revenge for their death. They feast on human flesh and they cannot be killed until they have completed their mission. They usually live in highly forested areas and the mountains close to Bishop provided the perfect place. They also covered a huge area, so we had no idea where the thing was actually coming out from.

During our little research phase, dean seemed to be getting more and more upset. He was mad at Sam for not calling him sooner. When we knew for sure what we were dealing with is when Dean finally exploded at Sam. They got into a huge argument that probably would have turned into an actual fist fight if I hadn't jumped in. I told James to stay with Sam and shoved my older brother out the door.

As soon as I got the door closed, Dean tried to push me out of the way. I told him there was no way I was moving. When Dean tried to move me again, I tripped him up and he landed right on his butt. I told him to stay down and listen to me for a minute. He just looked up at me and didn't move.

I asked Dean if he had even bothered to call Sam while he was in San Francisco with me and he said no. I told him that meant Sam had no way of knowing that he wasn't with dad until Sam finally called him. Dean just nodded and looked at the ground. I watched him for a second and then told him that getting mad at Sam was not going to help us find dad. That's when he started shaking.

I just knelt down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wasn't crying, he was shaking because he was really scared. He blamed himself for dad being missing and was afraid we'd never find him or worse, find dad dead in the woods somewhere. I promised him that everything would be fine, that we'd probably find dad lost in the woods. He kinda laughed at that and then thanked me for helping him look for dad.

We sat there a few more minutes and then noticed the sun was coming up. We'd been hard at the research all night long. I told Dean that we should all go get something to eat and then grab a couple hours sleep before we started our search. I also told him that the first thing he needed to do when we walked back in that room was apologize to Sam.

Before I could open the door Dean grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He asked me if he could tell Sam who I really was and I told him no. The last thing we needed was for Sam to get really pissed at all of us. I knew that little brother really would start swinging given his current frame of mind and the fact that this was the 3rd time we'd actually been in the same room together and no one had said anything before. I explained this to Dean and he agreed.

After breakfast, James and I went to the office and got our own room right next to my brothers. We slept until 3 that afternoon and then headed out for the campsite where most of the disappearances had taken place. We decided to split up into 2 groups. Sam and I head off in one direction, while Dean and James went another. We'd hoped that dad had left some kind of trail for us to follow and it didn't take long for Sam to find it.

I called Dean and told him we'd found dad's trail. He and James were about an hour behind us. Dean told me that Sam and I should keep going and they'd catch up as soon as they could. I passed the message along to Sam and then we continued on. I was hoping we'd find dad before it got too dark.

The sun was starting to set when dad's trail suddenly ended. Sam and I were just about to start a search pattern to try and pick the trail back up when I noticed that there appeared to be a small cliff. It was hard to see because the trees made it look like there was no change in the terrain. We walked carefully to the edge and found dad lying at the bottom about 20 feet below us. Sam called out to him, but got no answer.

I immediately called Dean and told him we had found dad and where. Sam was pulling a rope out of his backpack while I was on the phone. I told Dean that I was gonna repel down the cliff and make sure dad was alive. If I thought it was ok to move him, then I was gonna tie the rope around him and Sam was gonna haul him back up to the top. Dean said ok and that he and James would be there a soon as they could to help us out.

It took about 15 minutes for me to get down to dad. His breathing was a little ragged, but his pulse was strong. I was checking him over the find his injuries when he woke up. He was startled at first and tried to take a swing at me. I caught his fist in my hand and told him to calm down or he was gonna hurt himself further.

He smiled at me and then asked where the boys were. I told him that Dean was on his way and that Sam was waiting above us to haul him back up the cliff. I called up to Sam and told him that dad was awake and then went back to assessing dad's injuries. Dad had a broken wrist, two broken ribs and had dislocated his shoulder. Considering the fall he taken he was really lucky.

While I was working him up, dad asked me if I had told Sam anything. I told him no, that was his job. He just nodded and didn't say anything else. Dean and James showed up a few minutes later.

Getting dad back up the cliff was tricky because of his broken ribs. We couldn't just tie the rope around his waist and haul him up cause if it slipped, the rope would have pushed on those ribs and punctured a lung. We had to get a little creative and dad didn't really like our plan one bit. I basically made him stand on his head so he was facing the cliff and then tied the rope around his ankles. I told dad to use his good arm to make sure he didn't smack his head on the wall and told the boys to pull him up very slow.

It was completely dark by the time the boys got him half way up. I was standing at the bottom watching the whole thing when I heard something behind me. I turned around and ducked just in time to miss getting hit in the head with a shovel. The Kymorii had decided I would be better food than my dad cause I wasn't all banged up.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

I rolled and pulled my gun out. I got a couple shots off at her, but didn't actually hit her cause I was trying to stand back up at the same time. There's also the fun fact that dead chicks can move pretty fast. Dean and James started screaming my name as soon as they heard the first shot. I told them I was fine and to take care of dad.

The dead chick rushed at me again and this time a drilled her 4 times. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me like I was nuts. I fired one more round and hit her right between the eyes. She stared at me for another second, then she dropped her shovel and ran off. I was still standing there wondering why the dead chick was carrying around a shovel when Dean ran up next to me.

He asked me if I was hurt and I shook my head no. I walked over, picked up the shovel, and then headed back to the wall. I headed up the rope with Dean close behind me. James made some crack about Batman and Robin, but I wasn't listening. I was still baffled by the shovel thing.

We got back to the vehicles without a problem. Dean and James helped dad into my Jeep and then James got in the back. Dean and Sam got into the Impala and we drove back to the motel. On the way there James and I found out that dad had only been at the bottom of that cliff for 2 days. He was looking for the Kymorii in the dark and just walked right off it.

Dad didn't wanna go to the hospital, so I took care of his injuries as best as I could. It was a good thing I had a couple jump bags in my Jeep. I took him into mine and James' room to patch him up. I sent the guys out to get me some Plaster of Paris and some extra gauze so I could make a cast for his wrist. I wasn't sure they could get what I needed; I mostly just wanted them out of the way so I could do my job.

Neither of us said a word while I helped him take his shirts off and taped up his ribs. After I popped his shoulder back into place, I was securing a couple ice packs to his shoulder with an ace bandage when he asked me how I was doing at school. I told him I was fine. He asked me about James and I told him that I'd met him at school and we'd been dating for a couple months. He asked me if James treated me good and I told him that was none of his business.

He started to say something about my life being his business cause he was my father and I cut him off. I told him he gave up the right to call himself that the day he left Laura and me at Caleb's which his why I had started calling him John instead of dad. He mumbled something about Lawrence and I told him I knew all about what had happened there. I filled him in on my and Laura's visit to mom's Uncle Tim. He just listened while I probed his wrist with my fingers to find the broken bones and set them.

Dad didn't say another word to me until I finished setting his wrist. He asked me if I wanted to know why he'd left us at Caleb's and I told him no. I was curious, but my brain said there was no excuse good enough for giving us up a second time. I wrapped his wrist with a couple ace bandages and then made him put on a sling until the guys got back with the plaster if they could find it. Dad whispered a quiet thank you to me and then didn't say another word until the guys got back.

Dad was sitting on the bed watching TV and I was staring very hard at the shovel when they got back. I was concentrating so hard on it that I didn't even notice they were back. James came up and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't even hear what he said, but he startled me and I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the floor. I was on top of him when I realized who he was and he just grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a nice long kiss.

When we got up off the floor I could tell by the looks on dad's and Dean's faces that they really didn't like James kissing me like that. I knew he was going to get a stern talking to from Dean later. James made some comment about knowing better than to do that to me by now that made Sam and me laugh. Hearing Sam laugh reminded me of Laura and I got a little sad. I shook it off and went to work on dad's cast.

Sam went into the other room to do his homework while James and Dean played poker. When I finished the cast, we collected Sam and went out to get something to eat. It was kinda nice to just hang out with my dad, boyfriend, and brothers. We sat in the little café until closing time and then went back to the motel.

The pain killers I had given dad were starting to wear off by the time we got back. He didn't say anything, but Dean noticed and said something to me. I gave him 1 more pain killer and a sleeping pill and then sent him into mine and James' room to sleep. The rest of us stayed up chatting until sunrise. Sam wanted to know all about life in college so James and I answered all his questions.

When dad woke up in the morning, he found us all crashed out in Sam and Dean's room. James and I were in one bed, Sam was on the other, and Dean was lying on a sleeping bag between the 2 beds. I woke up when the door closed and saw him standing there watching us. I asked him if there was something wrong and he said no. I wiggled out of James' arms and walked back into the other room with him, leaving the connecting doors open. I told him I needed to check his ribs and his shoulder so he sat on the bed.

It only took a few minutes to check him out. He started going over the research again and asked if we had found anything new. I told him that James and Sam figured we were dealing with a Kymorii and that we had found a witness to one of her abductions. I told him about how the witness thought he recognized the girl as some one who was killed here in Bishop. He asked what I thought the next move should be so I told him that I thought we needed more info on the girl and her death.

He said he would handle that and I should go back to bed for a few more hours. I didn't argue, I just climbed into the bed as he was walking out of the motel. Just before the door closed, he came back in and asked me about the shovel. I told him the Kymorii had tried to hit me with it a couple times. He asked why I had brought it back with us and I told him that I just had the feeling there was something important about it.

He nodded and then told me to get some sleep. I watched him walk out of the room and then snuggled down into the blankets. I was just about to fall asleep when Dean came into the room. He asked me where dad was and I told him. He said ok and then lay down next to me on top of the blankets. We were both back to sleep a few seconds later.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Dean had one arm under my neck and wrapped around my shoulders. His other arm was wrapped around my waist. Because I had been under the blankets he also had them tangled around me so I was pretty much stuck where I was unless I woke him up. Truth was I didn't really want to move. We used to sleep like that all the time when mom made us take our nap and I hadn't felt that safe since she died.

Dad, Sam, and James were sitting at the table under the window. Sam and James were reading what looked like a couple newspaper articles and dad was just watching Dean and me. He saw me staring back at him and immediately looked away. A few seconds later he was calling out to Dean to wake up. Sam said something about thinking dad was gonna let us sleep, but I said I wanted to get up and couldn't till Dean let go of me. James was trying very hard not to laugh at me and failing miserably.

Dean mumbled something about 5 more minutes and squeezed me tighter. Now it was getting hard to breath and dad saw it. Dad yelled for Dean to get out of bed or face extra drills after the hunt was over. That got his attention and he jumped right up. I climbed out of bed and went to get us both some coffee.

Sam said something to James about Dean being competition for him. James just burst out laughing at that. So did Dean and me, dad just rolled his eyes and then started to tell us about the girl the Kymorii had been. Her name was Shannon Forbes. She was born and raised in Bishop and went to college in San Francisco.

The name sounded familiar to James, but I had never heard of her. Dad said that the night she died she was found in her own bed. Some one had bashed her head in right outside her bedroom window and then dragged the body into the house. Shannon had lived in a small house just outside of town so they didn't find her until 2 days later.

We sat there going over crime scene photos and police reports for another hour and then Dean and I came up with a plan. We figured that the only way to get rid of her was to find her killer. Dad, Sam and James were gonna work on that while Dean and I went back out to keep the Kymorii busy. They protested Dean and me going out there alone, but dad was hurt and James had an effect on Sam so he might be able to keep dad and Sam from killing each other.

Dean and I left while the others were out getting food. We figured that we'd go back out where we found dad and start our search from the base of the cliff. We thought there might be a cave or something at the base that she was hiding in. We also knew she'd be hungry since she missed her meal last night and that would make her more dangerous. Getting shot in the head last night wouldn't help her mood either.

We shut our cell phones off when we got to the top of the cliff. They'd been ringing almost non stop since about an hour after we left the motel. Neither of us wanted to listen to dad and James lecture us so we never answered them. We climbed down to the bottom of the cliff and started our search.

We split up and went in opposite directions. I hadn't gone far when I heard Dean calling me back to him. He'd found the Kymorii's hiding place. I caught up to him and we walked into the cave. There were bones and blood all over the ground.

We found her lying on the floor a few feet in. We thought about torching the body, or cutting her head off, but Sam had said that the only way to get rid of her was for her to complete her mission. We were still kinda debating this when she woke up and screamed. She charged us, but we were ready. We emptied our guns into her and she fell to the floor of the cave.

We decided to tie her up, but I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. While I was getting the rope Dean walked over to her. He was pushing her with his foot when she jumped up and grabbed him by his throat. She threw him toward the back of the cave. He slid down to the floor and didn't move.

The Kymorii came tearing after me and I got a couple more shots at her before She managed to grab me. She then tossed me like a rag doll into the back of the cave. I heard the unmistakable sound of a bone breaking and then everything went black. I woke up to my brother crying out in pain. He was sitting in the middle of the cave, shirtless and tied up by our own rope. The Kymorii was clawing at his back, feeding off him.

I tried to get to him, but I was tied up as well. My hands were tied behind my back and my knees and ankles were bound together. She just looked over at me and said she'd be eating me in a bit. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but I just blurted out her name. She stopped clawing at my brother and stared at me.

I told that I knew who she was and what had happened to her. She rushed over to me and got right in my face. She asked me what I thought I knew about it. I told her I knew that she had been murdered, that some one had bashed her head in with the shovel she had swung at me last night.

She just stared, then asked me where the shovel was. I lied and told her it was in the back of my Jeep. It was actually still leaning against the wall in one of the motel rooms. She shrugged and then started to make her way back toward Dean. I knew she was gonna start on him again so I asked her if she knew who her killer was.

That got her attention back on me. She came over to where I was and sat down in front of me. She started telling me about this guy in town that she was dating. He was married, but she had fallen for him. This guy kept telling her that he was gonna leave his wife, until the day Shannon told him she was pregnant.

They were sitting on a bench outside her window and he told her to get an abortion. Shannon told him she could never do that to his child. He started yelling at her, but Shannon wasn't going to give in. The shovel had been leaning against the wall next to the bench. He grabbed it and started hitting her in the head.

I asked her who the guy was. She hesitated for a minute and then told me it was the town sheriff. I shook my head and told her that was an awful thing to happen to anyone, then I asked her what the deal was. She said that a demon had come to her after she left her body and asked her if she wanted to get even for what had been done to her and her baby and she told it yes.

I asked her exactly what the demon had told her and she said that didn't matter. I said it did matter because I might be able to help her get out of the situation. She just shook her head and said no one could help her. She stood up and turned back to where she had left Dean, but he was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to everyone following this. I promise, Ezra and Fairy that Sam will have some knowledge of his sisters by the end of chapter 34. I have to say a special thanks to Wendy and Denise for helping me get brave enough to actually start this thing let alone post it._

_**Chapter 30**_

The whole time I had her talking to me, Dean had managed to get a hold of the knife he kept in his back pocket. He was free by the time she had told me who her killer was. He had started to make a move toward her when I shook my head. It was s signal for him to stop and get out of there. He grabbed his shirt and coat and took off.

I knew Dean didn't want to leave me like that, but there was no other choice. He needed to get out of there and go tell dad what we had learned. I was hoping the Kymorii wouldn't chase after him and was glad when she turned back to me. I knew I was in trouble, but Dean was safe and that was all that mattered.

The Kymorii just stared at me. She said that was twice I'd helped her dinner get away. I just shrugged and told her that Dean had gone to get the sheriff so she could have a real meal as well as her revenge. She smiled at that and actually said thank you. She said something about company coming and left me alone in the cave.

I must have fallen asleep, because it was suddenly dark and I heard Dean calling for me. I could tell by the sounds of the footsteps that there was only 1 other person with him. All of a sudden there was a blood curdling scream and Dean ran into the cave. I could still here the screaming and asked Dean what was going on as he untied me. He just shook his head and helped me stand up.

There was a gun shot and then silence. When we got outside, there was the sheriff lying in a pool of his own blood. Shannon was lying next to him holding his gun. She had gotten her revenge for her own murder and was now at rest. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing. I asked Dean what the hell had happened.

Dean told me that when he had gotten back to the Jeep, the sheriff was standing behind it writing down the plate #. Dean told him that I was in trouble and that he had barely gotten away. She sheriff asked Dean to lead him to me, so he did exactly that. He didn't realize this was "the" sheriff that had killed Shannon until she attacked him. There was really nothing he could do so he just ran off and let her have him.

We walked back to where our rope was in stunned silence. When we got there, James, Sam, and dad were standing at the top of the cliff. They asked if we were ok and we both said no at the same time. I said that Dean was bleeding from some pretty nasty gashes on his back and Dean told them my wrist was broken. They helped us get back up the cliff and then took us straight to the hospital.

When we got back to the motel, they asked us what happened. All we said was that the Kymorii was taken care of and refused to answer any other questions. I walked into the room James and I shared, with James close behind me, and just crawled into bed. When James and I woke up the next morning, dad and my brothers were gone. I knew they would be so I just went in and took a nice long shower.

While James and I were packing, my phone rang. Dean was calling to tell me they were ok and he was sorry that dad had made him leave before he could say goodbye. I told him it was ok, I needed to get back to school anyway. The line was silent for a minute, then I told him it was good to see him and to call me any time he needed to talk. He said ok and that he come visit me soon, then hung up.

James asked me if I was ok and I said I was fine. I asked him what he'd been up too with dad and Sam while Dean and I were getting rid of the Kymorii. He went into this elaborate story about how they had figured out it was the sheriff that had killed Shannon. They had actually sent the sheriff out to look for us, hoping we hadn't found the Kymorii yet. He said it had been dad's idea.

I just shook my head and went back to packing up. We loaded up the Jeep and headed back to school. I didn't actually see Dean again for nearly 2 years, but he called me almost everyday. Every time Sam and dad got into one of their stupid fights he would slip out and call me so they couldn't drag him into it. He still ended up in the middle anyway, but it didn't drag him down as much as before.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

I graduated from medical school a year and a half later. Instead of going back to hunting I decided to go back to my little accelerated program and get a degree in American folklore. James had gone out hunting with his family for the summer after the Kymorii thing and didn't come back. His sister Darcy called me a few weeks after he'd left and told me that he had died on a hunt.

I should have been upset, but really wasn't. I knew the risks of the job. It had already taken my sister and nearly Caleb, my dad, and my brothers more times than I probably knew about. I knew I loved James, but I wasn't surprised so it was a little easier to take. Dean took the news harder than I did when I told him.

A week before my last college graduation, Dean called. He told me that Sam was gone. He had gotten a full ride scholarship to Stanford University. Dad had gone ballistic when Sam told him about it and kicked the little brother out of the house. He said that Sam was staying at a friends house until his high school graduation and he and dad had packed up there stuff and left town as soon as Sam was gone.

I told Dean that I was happy for Sam and he should be to. I also told him that everything would be ok. He asked me what I was up to and I told him I was graduating from college for the third time at the end of the week. I could hear the smile on his face as he congratulated me and said he would be there. I told him not to make promises he could keep and he said he wouldn't.

A week later, I was walking across the stage to get my American Folklore degree and nearly dropped my diploma. Standing at the end of the stage was my big brother. I ran the rest of the way across the stage and jumped into my brother's arms. I didn't stay for the rest of the ceremony. As we were walking away I noticed some one behind us.

I turned around and there was dad. He had the same smile on his face that Dean had. I just said hi to him and then turned back to Dean and put my arm around his waist. We walked off to the Jeep and he drove while I took off my cap and gown and threw them into the street. He was kinda impressed that I was wearing steel toe boots and jeans instead of some stupid dress.

We drove to the nearest convenience store, bought some beer and then drove to the bay. Dad called him when we stopped. He told dad we'd be back to the motel in the morning and then hung up. As soon as he got off the phone, Caleb called me. He wanted to know who the guy was I walked off with. I told him I was with Dean and I'd call him later.

We spent the whole night talking. When we finally ran out of hunts and college stuff to talk about, he told me about the last fight dad and Sam got into. They didn't even try and drag him into it. He just sat in the kitchen and listened to them. He couldn't believe the things they were saying to each other.

He said it went on for an hour. Sam was packing his stuff the entire time they were screaming at each other. After Sam left, dad walked into the kitchen and stared at Dean. A few minutes later, he asked Dean to go find Sam. Dean walked out of the house, but he just sat on the porch.

An hour later he went back into the house and found dad at the kitchen table. All of his stuff was packed and he was taking shots of tequila straight from the bottle. Dean just told dad that Sam wasn't coming back. Dad just said fine and then started to load his stuff into the car. Dean asked him what he was doing and dad said he was going hunting.   
Dean told him to wait and he'd get his stuff together. Dad just looked at him and then nodded. Dean packed all his stuff up in a few minutes, in spite of the fact that he was talking to me on the phone, and then walked out to the car. Dad was passed out in the passenger seat. He just put his stuff in the drunk, got into the driver's seat and headed for San Francisco.

Dad didn't even ask where they were going when he woke up the next morning. He wouldn't even say a word to Dean. They stopped and got a motel for a few hours each day so they could sleep. It took them a week to get there. They arrived at my graduation a few minutes before my name was called to get my diploma.

I could tell that the whole thing had really rattled him. I asked him if he'd tried to call Sam since that night and he said no. He told me that he wanted to come and get me and then go back to Wallace, North Carolina where they had left Sam. He wanted to watch Sam graduate from high school, but he didn't wanna go alone and he didn't think dad would go.

What he really wanted was for me to be there when he told Sam about Laura and me. He knew I didn't want him to tell Sam the details, and he had no intention of doing so. He just wanted me to be there cause he knew things were gonna get bad. Sam was going to hate him for keeping this secret and that scared him. I agreed to go without hesitation. This fight was all my fault and there was no way I was gonna abandon my older brother when he needed me the most.


	32. Chapter 32

_A big thanks to everyone following this. I do have some bad news. My laptop took a total crap today. I have to format the hard drive and re install windows. It's gonna be a week or so before I can post anything after chapter 35 because I have to set everything back up.. Good thing I got ahead of myself on this thing and posted this chapter and the next 3 to the documents manager._

_P.S. Fairy and Ezra: The next 2 chapters after this one are all Sam's reaction to the "big" news. Hope I did a good job for you._

_**Chapter 32**_

When the sun started to come up, we went to the motel Dean and dad were staying at. Surprisingly, dad was awake. I think he was expecting Dean to call him and say that he was leaving with me. He looked completely miserable and he'd been drinking all night. He looked at me when we walked into the room and then stared at the bottle.

Dean asked him if he wanted to go to Sam's graduation and he said no. I asked him why not, and he said cause Sam didn't want him there. Dean said that wasn't true and dad jumped out of the chair and started yelling. He said that he had called Sam after he'd called us last night and that's exactly what Sam had told him. He said that Sam didn't ever want to speak to him again.

I whispered to Dean that I needed to make a phone call and I'd be right back. I walked out the door and immediately called Caleb. I told him exactly what was going on and that Dean and I were gonna go to North Carolina. I also told him that I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave dad alone for that long. I knew dad would go straight back to hunting and given his mood, he might mess up and get himself killed.

I asked Caleb to stay with dad until Dean got back to him. I figured we'd be gone about 2 weeks at most. Caleb said he would, then he asked me why I was showing so much concern for my dad. I told him that it would kill Dean if anything happened to him. I said that it was my job to take care of Dean cause no one else did and sometimes that included taking care of my dad.

I went back into the room and dad was asleep in the bed closest to the door. Dean was sitting on the other bed staring at him. Dean looked at me when the door closed. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurting, but I didn't say anything. He started to tell me that he couldn't go to North Carolina, but I stopped him mid sentence.

I told him that Caleb was on his way. I said that I'd made arrangements for Caleb to stay with dad until we caught up to them. We could go to Sammy's graduation and then get right back to work. Dean smiled at me and then nodded. We sat and drank coffee until Caleb arrived.

We loaded Dean's stuff into the Jeep and then headed for the east coast. We had 2 weeks until Sam's graduation so we kinda played around and did a little sight seeing on the way there. We mostly did a lot of hustling pool and card games. Even taking our time we got there a few days early.

Dean wanted to tell Sam as soon as we got back to town and get it over with, but I wouldn't let him. I thought it would ruin his graduation worse than dad already had. I still couldn't understand why dad had done that. He was all for Laura and me going to school. He told Caleb that's what he wanted his girls to do instead of being hunters.

We basically locked ourselves in the cabin Dad and Dean had left when they came to California. Dean still had a key and there was another month on the rental. Dean was a little worried that Sam would come back, but he never did. We kinda argued a little bit about what Dean was gonna tell Sam.

I won in the end. Dean didn't want to lie to Sam anymore than he already had, but I wanted to take things slow. The idea was to tell Sam as much as possible with as little detail as possible. The first part was to tell Sam he had 2 sisters and then tell him that Laura had died. I wanted him to know about her first.

Dean met Sam at a local diner in town to catch up on the last 2 and a half weeks. Dean wanted Sam to know how miserable dad was. Dean came back a little irritated, but he hadn't told Sam about Laura and me yet. He said Sam acted like he didn't care about dad.

I told him that Sam was probably going to be very angry for a long time. Dad should have been happy instead of getting mad. I knew things had to have been so hard for Sam to keep those kinds of grades and then getting accepted to one of the more prestigious Universities in the country was absolutely awe inspiring. Then he got a full scholarship to boot. I was really proud of him and so was Dean.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready to go to the ceremony. I actually wore a dress and talked Dean into wearing a brand new pair of black jeans and a nice shirt. Dean hated looking "fluffy" as he called it, but it wasn't everyday your baby brother graduated from high school. I told him it could have been worse, I could have made him wear a suit and he just laughed.

The ceremony was really nice. Sam had actually won quite a few academic awards including valedictorian. I was really happy for my little brother. Kinda made me wonder what he would have been capable of if dad hadn't moved him around so much.

I snuck out as soon as the ceremony was over and made my way back to the cabin. I'd left the Jeep with Dean so he could bring Sam back. Dean had already told Sam that I'd lent him the Jeep so he could come to Sam's graduation. I was hiding in my room when they walked in.


	33. Chapter 33

_This chapter is pretty short.. All the good stuff happens in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone following this._

_**Chapter 33**_

I remember every detail of that conversation. Dean asked Sam to sit down at the kitchen table then went into his room for a second. He came out holding 2 large manila envelopes. Sam asked him what they were, but Dean told him one thing at a time. I heard a chair scrape as Dean sat down opposite from Sam.

Dean got straight to the point. He told Sam that he had something really important to tell him and that Sam was gonna get really pissed off about it. Sam asked him what it was and Dean just blurted it out:

"We have 2 sisters." there was silence for a few minutes then Dean said "Say something, dude."

I think Sam just shook his head. There was silence for a few minutes more and then Dean repeated his previous statement. I almost missed Sam's question cause he said it so quietly:

"What are their names?"

"Laura and Katie, they were twins." Dean replied.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where Katie is and Laura died a few years ago." Dean answered.

There was another long silence and then I heard a chair scrape on the floor. Sam had started pacing around the room. I knew it was just gonna get harder for Dean as things went on. I should have come out of hiding, but I didn't. I let my fear get the better of me and Dean paid for it.

"How long have you known about this?" Sam was trying to control his anger, but I could still hear it and so did Dean.

"Since they were born."

"And when was that?"

"1981." Dean replied.

Sam's pacing suddenly stopped. I couldn't see him, but I could imagine the look on his face. He must have been thinking that Laura and I were younger than him, not 2 years older.

"Did mom know?" Sam asked

"Yeah," Dean said, "she gave birth to them."

"WHAT?!?" Sam yelled, "You mean to tell me that we've had 2 sisters out there all this time and I'm just now hearing about it. Why the hell didn't you tell me before? Why didn't dad tell me? Where did dad keep them all this time?"

"Dad didn't keep them anywhere." Dean said, "Mom's family took them away from him. Dad didn't tell you because you asking bout mom all the time hurt him enough. He couldn't face your questions about the girls. I didn't tell you because Katie asked me not to."

"You mean you've been in contact with them? For how long?"

"From the time I was 10 until Laura died in a car wreck when I was 18." Dean answered, "I haven't heard from Katie in nearly 3 years."

Sam started his pacing again. The tension was so thick I could feel it through the closed door of my room. This time Dean broke the silence.

"Sam, I have some pictures here from before mom died, if you wanna see them."

I heard some paper rustling and knew that Dean was taking the pictures Caleb and I had given him out of the envelope. At that time, I didn't know about the other envelope Dean had with him. I heard a chair scraping the floor again as Sam sat down to look at the pictures.

"Wow," Sam said, "They look exactly like mom."

I think Dean just nodded. There was a few more minutes of silence and then Dean was again the one to break it.

"Sam, I have something else for you."

"What?" Sam asked him

"Letters," Dean replied, "Laura had written you several letters before she died. One a month for 8 years."

That put me into shock. I never knew she'd written letters to Sam. Then again, I didn't know that she was talking to dad on the phone once a week the entire time we lived with Caleb. I heard paper ripping which meant that she had sent them in separate envelopes and that they were still sealed. Somehow I got the feeling that dad didn't even know those letters had existed.

The silence lasted longer this time as Sam read some of Laura's letters. Other than the one outburst of anger, he was taking this a lot better than I could have hoped for. I think Dean was thinking the same thing. I heard a chair scrape again and then the fridge open. I figured Dean was getting a couple beers out of the fridge.


	34. Chapter 34

_Another big THANK YOU to everyone reading and specially to those leaving me the awesome reviews._

_**Chapter 34**_

I heard the bottles clink together as Dean set them on the table and then sat back down in the chair. I had to resist the urge to open my door and see what was going on. I was starting to relax and think that things were gonna be ok, when all of a sudden Sam exploded in a flash of anger. I heard the chair he was sitting in crash into the counter and glass break cause Sam had grabbed one of the beer bottles and threw it at the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, DEAN?!?" Sam screamed, "HOW COULD YOU LET DAD DO THIS TO ME AND TO THEM?!?"

"I'm sorry Sammy" Dean said.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!! I HAVE A SISTER I'VE NEVER MET AND ONE I'LL NEVER GET TO!!! IT'S NOT FAIR, TO ME OR THEM!!!"

"I know that, Sam."

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?!? I COULD HAVE GONE MY WHOLE LIFE AND BEEN COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS!!!"

"I promised Katie, that I'd tell you when you graduated from high school if dad didn't tell you before then."

Sam seemed to stop for a second to consider Dean's last words. I heard him start acing again. The silence seemed to last forever this time, but it was only a few seconds. Suddenly, Sam started screaming again,

"YOU KNOW WHAT DEAN, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME FROM NOW ON!!! DON'T CALL ME, DON'T WRITE, NOTHING!!! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR DAD FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!"

With that statement, Sam stomped across the floor toward the front door. I heard a loud sigh just before the door slammed closed. I waited a few minutes before walking out of my room. Dean was still sitting at the table. He had his head resting on the table between his hands. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

Dean spun around, wrapped his arms around my waist, and laid his head on my stomach. He was shaking, but he wasn't crying. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on top of his head. We stayed like that for awhile then I told him I was sorry. He looked up at me, and then said I had nothing to be sorry for.

I told him that I never should have left him to face Sam alone like that. He just shrugged and said it was ok. He grabbed his beer off the table, opened it, and then went and sat on the couch. I asked him if he wanted me to go after Sam and he said that I should just let it go. He knew that Sam was gonna react like that, specially after the fight he'd gotten into with dad 3 weeks before.

I said ok, then grabbed a beer of my own and sat next to him on the couch. We watched TV for a couple hours and then he went to bed. I called Caleb to find out where he and dad were and then went to my own bed. It took me awhile before I could go to sleep. I really did feel like I had left Dean hanging and swore to myself I'd do what ever I could to make it up to him.

I woke up first the next morning and started the coffee. I was in the middle of making breakfast when Dean came out of his room. I asked him what he wanted to do that day and he said he needed to get back to dad. I told him about my phone call to Caleb the night before and told him that they were in Wyoming. He said ok and then went to go take a shower while I finished breakfast.

After breakfast I went and took a shower while he started repacking his stuff. Neither of us talked about what had happened the night before. There really was nothing else that we could say. I packed my stuff and we headed for Wyoming as fast as we could..

We called dad and Caleb several times on our way to make sure they were still gonna be there by the time we got there. It took us a little over a day to catch up. I turned the engine off to my Jeep, but Dean didn't make a move to get out. He turned to look at me and then said he wanted to ask me a question. I told him he could ask me anything and he knew that..

He looked at me for a few more seconds and then asked me if I'd go out on the road with him and dad. I didn't know what to say at first. My plan had been to leave with Caleb and get back to work. I wasn't expecting Dean to ask me to go with him and dad. I sat there looking back at my brother for a minute, and then told him I'd go.

I knew Caleb was going to be disappointed, but my big brother needed me. Dean had never really asked me for anything in his whole life. I knew I owed him for almost everything and Caleb knew that too. He actually took it pretty well, told me that it was where I really belonged anyway. I smiled and gave him a hug and then walked back into the motel.

Dad was a little shocked to see me standing there after he'd heard Caleb's truck drive away. Dean hadn't told him that I was going to be working with them for awhile. I just shrugged and then sat down at the table next to Dean and got to work on the case. So began 2 years of being on the road with my brother and my dad.


	35. Chapter 35

_OK all, This is gonna be my last update until I can get my laptop straightened out. The program I've been using to write this isn't on my desktop so until I get a copy, I'm stuck where I am. Hopefully the program will be here on thursday and I can get back to writing by then. I'm sorry for the inconvience. Here's another big THANK YOU to everyone reading and reviewing this. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Loves to alll,_

_KIM_

_**Chapter 35**_

The first 6 months pretty much sucked for me. Dean and dad spent most of the time comparing me to Sam. I understood that they missed him, but it was getting to be too much. There were several times I nearly took off and left them both, but didn't. Dean asked me to be there, which meant he needed me and I wasn't going to leave him.

It was my 20th birthday when things started to turn around. We were working a case in the Minnesota woods. We were hunting a Wendigo and had been out in the woods for 4 days trying to locate the thing. Dean spent most of the time complaining cause he hates camping, but I was actually having a good time. Dad was just interested in getting the job done.

We were setting up camp on the 4th night when they attacked us. What we were assuming was 1 Wendigo was actually 2. They were working together. We managed to fight them off, but not without some serious injuries. Dad got the worst of it.

Dad had a couple broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion. Dean had a broken ankle and I had another broken wrist. I patched them up as best as I could and gave them both sedatives to keep them asleep while I took care of our little problem. It didn't take me long to find the cave our little predator friends were hiding in. We were only camped a mile away from them.

I managed to catch them while they were sleeping so one of them was really easy to take out. The second one, not so much. It beat the hell out of me, but I got the job done. Before I left I used a little dynamite and sealed the cave. My version of a burial for all the people the Wendigos had taken over the years.

By the time I got back to camp, dad and Dean were awake and pissed off. Dad thought I had left them to go get help, but Dean knew better. Big brother knew exactly what I had done and was trying to figure out what direction I had gone off in when I walked up behind him. I told him to sit down before he screwed that ankle up worse and scared the crap out of him. He spun around and then fell right on his butt.

I started laughing at him and he growled at me that it wasn't funny. I heard dad say my name and looked up at him. He asked me if I was ok and I said I was fine. Dean asked me what happened and I told him the Wendigos were toast. Dad asked about the explosion they'd heard so I told him.

It was getting dark, so we stayed where we were for another night. We decided to hike out in the morning. I gave dad and Dean another once over and then climbed into my tent so they couldn't see and checked myself out as much as I could. I knew the gashes in my back were pretty deep, but they had stopped bleeding for now. I also had at least 1 broken rib if not more and then there was my wrist. I knew I had screwed that up more, but did the best I could to immobilize it for the night.

Dad woke us up as soon as the sun started to rise. He figured that it was going to take us at least a day to walk out if not more. We packed up our stuff and headed out. Things went kind slow because dad and I were basically holding Dean up. At some point, the claw marks in my back had started bleeding again, but I managed to hide it from dad and Dean.

We made it back to the cars as the sun was starting to set. There were some park rangers there as well as several other rescue personnel. They were getting ready to come looking for us cause we were spossed to have reported back 2 days before. They looked us over and insisted we go to the hospital. Dad was trying to tell them that we could drive ourselves into town when I dropped to the ground and passed out.

I woke up in the hospital a couple days later. Dad and Dean were asleep in chairs on either side of my bed. Dad's arm was in a cast that went from his shoulder to his wrist and I could see a set of crutches leaning against the wall by my brother. I had a cast that started just below my finger tips and went up my arm, stopping just short of my elbow. I could also feel several sets of stitches in my back as well as a set on my side where my broken rib was.

When I turned back toward my dad he was watching me. He asked me why I didn't tell him I'd been hurt so bad. I said that I wasn't that bad. He told me they had to do surgery because the broken rib had punctured my lung and collapsed it. I just laughed and said that would explain why it so hard to breath.

Dad got mad at that and told me it wasn't funny. He said I had really scared him and Dean when I passed out. He said that next time I needed to say something about being hurt so that he could take care of it. He also said that if I ever took off by myself like that again he'd kick my butt personally. Dean piped up about then and said he'd help.

I just nodded and said ok. Truth was I didn't really know what to say. I could tell by the tone of dad's voice that he really had been worried. It was the first time I thought that he really did care about what happened to me. I liked the feeling.

We stayed in the hospital for another day. The doctor's wanted to keep me longer, but I was having none of that. They finally agreed to let me go when I threatened, and tried, to break a nurse's arm. The chick was being a little bitchy with my dad and brother for being in my room all the time. We went back to the motel and stayed in town for another day before we went on to the next job.


	36. Chapter 36

_Well, I have managed to steal my hubby's laptop so I could keep this going. Good thing he barely uses it. I still hope mine will be up and running tomorrow or friday. Here's a little something I decided needed to be added. For those of you that didn't like the whole Dean/Cassie thing from "Route 666" you may not ike the next 3 chapters. I hope you read it anyway though. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing._

**_Chapter 36_**

After the Wendigo thing, Dean and I started to fall back into the same routines we had in Kila. Same cover stories, same hustling routines, and same hunting styles. Everything just fell into place like we'd always been together instead of spending most of the last 4 years apart. Dad honestly didn't know what to do with himself most of the time. He was almost always out of the loop, which drove him nuts.

We didn't mean to do that to him, it just happened. I guess it was always just easier for us to deal with each other instead of dad. Dean was still upset with him over what had happened with Sam and I had my own issues to deal with when it came to the old man. Dad was constantly yelling at us, but it didn't really sink in. We still did our own thing no matter what he said.

It was a routine salt and burn job in Athens, Ohio that changed things again. Dean and I were hustling pool in a small college bar while dad was chatting up the bartender. A group of students had gone missing right after leaving the establishment. Dean and I were having a grand old time, then she came in. Cassie and her boyfriend, Brian, walked right up to the table we were running and asked for a game.

We jumped at the chance to win more money. We had to give the usual explanation that we were brother and sister, but we were used to that. Dean started hitting on Cassie almost immediately. Brian didn't seem to mind Dean's passes cause I was putting moves on him. We actually had to work to win that game. Cassie was really good, which of course just got Dean that much more interested in her.

I talked Brian into joining me at the bar so Dean could play one on one with Cassie. I sat down next to dad and started asking Brian about the missing students. He told me that they were all part of the same co-ed fraternity. He also said there was a campus legend that when the fraternity was first chartered a girl was killed in a hazing incident behind the bar. I actually got quite a bit of info from him before dad tapped me on the shoulder and said it was time to go.

I told dad that Dean and I were gonna hang out for a bit longer and we'd meet him back at the motel. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like the answer, but he nodded and left. I had to explain dad to Brian after he left. Brian thought it was kinda cool that we worked with our dad. I just nodded and went back to flirting with him.

A few minutes later, Brian asked if I wanted to go someplace more private. I asked him about Cassie and he pointed over to the pool table. Dean and Cassie were lip locked and had been that way for quite awhile. I turned back to Brian and gave him a description of my Jeep. I told him I'd be out in a few minutes, I just had to tell my brother I was leaving and where dad had gone.

It took me a few minutes to get Dean's attention. I could tell by the way he was looking at her that Cassie wasn't going to be one of Dean's usual one night stands. I told him that dad had gone back to the motel and that I was leaving with Brian. I asked if he and Cassie needed a ride anywhere and Cassie said that her car was outside. Dean said to call him in the morning and then turned back to Cassie. I nodded and left.

Dean and I actually broke up quite a few couples that way. We kinda enjoyed it and we both knew we shouldn't have. There were usually several fights involved, but this time there wasn't a single punch thrown. We both liked it when things went that simple. No black eyes or sore knuckles and more importantly no cops involved.

I snuck out of Brian's apartment early the next morning and went to the campus records office. I was looking for a copy of the co-ed fraternity charter so I had a time frame to the hazing death. It took me a few minutes to find it. I called dad and told him what I'd found out from Brian and a little chat I had with the secretary. He told me to call Dean and fill him in, then meet him at the library.

I called Dean's cell, but only got his voicemail. I left him a message and then met dad at the library to look for the article on the hazing death. Dad asked where Dean was and I just told him that Dean was busy and he'd meet up with us later. Dad immediately went outside to call Dean himself and I just shrugged and started the research. By the time dad got back a few minutes later, I had found the article and was waiting for it to print out.

I could tell by dad's face that he hadn't been able to get a hold of Dean either. He was pretty pissed and getting more so by the second. I just blew it off and told him I'd found the article. He asked if it mentioned where the girl was buried and I told him no. He said something about having more work to do and stormed out of the library.

I followed dad to the fraternity house. On the way there, I tried to call Dean again. After about the 4th call I was starting to get worried when he finally answered on the 5th. He asked if everything was ok and I told him dad and I were fine. I filled him in on everything dad and I had so far, told him we were headed for the frat house, and asked if he wanted me to come pick him up.

I heard him tell Cassie that he was needed at work. He told me the address and said to come get him. I smiled to myself and told him I'd be there in a few minutes. I also told him that he was gonna get it as soon as dad saw him. He said he knew that, but it was worth it. I called dad, told him I was going to pick up Dean and we'd meet him at the fraternity in a few minutes.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 37_**

Dean and Cassie were outside when I pulled up. They were lip locked again so I just sat and waited for Dean to get in the Jeep. When he finally did get in, he had a really goofy smile on his face. I asked him why he was so damn happy and he said he didn't have an answer. I just laughed at him and we headed for the fraternity.

We pulled up and parked behind the Impala. Dad was still sitting in the car when we got there. We walked up and just got into the car, Dean in the front passenger seat and me in the back behind dad. Dad asked Dean what was so important that he couldn't answer his damn phone and I was the one that answered him. I said that I had already told him that Dean was busy and to back off.

Dad turned around and glared at me and I just stared right back at him. Dad may have been able to intimidate most people, but he was at a loss when it came to his own daughter. He turned away first and demanded that Dean answer his question. I started to say something else, but Dean looked at me and shook his head. He told dad that he was with a girl and it took him almost an hour to find his phone after I had called him the first time.

Dad told me to go start interviewing some of the fraternity members while he had a little chat with his son and I told him no. He turned back to me with a "What did you just say?" look on his face. I told him that I wasn't leaving the car without my brother. I also told him that if he thought I was just gonna sit there and let him yell at Dean, he had a surprise or 2 coming. He looked at me for a few more seconds and then said fine and got out of the car.

Dean just shook his head and followed dad. I got out and caught up with Dean. He asked me why I had done that and I told him that I wasn't gonna let anyone make him feel bad for having a little fun once in awhile. He smiled at me and then pushed me sideways. I pushed him right back and then we got back to the job at hand.

I think we interviewed everyone in the building. No one knew where the girl's body was and we got a crap load of different stories on what had actually happened to her. We decided to try and con our way into the police station so we could get a copy of the police report. Dean and I couldn't get it. In the end dad had to go in as an FBI agent in order to get what we needed.

We were headed back to the motel, me and Dean in the Jeep and dad in the Impala, when Dean's phone rang. Cassie wanted to meet Dean for lunch. He started to say that he couldn't make it when I asked where she wanted to meet him. She said something about a restaurant across the street from the campus and I said he'd be there in a few minutes. Dean turned toward me and gave me a dirty look.

He started to say something about me pushing dad's buttons and I told him that wasn't it. Even I could see that he was actually really into this girl and wanted to spend more time with her. He rolled his eyes at me and said he didn't want to make dad madder than he already was. I told him I would take care of dad. He started to say something else and I cut him off by calling dad. I asked dad if he was ready for lunch.

We met Cassie at the diner. Dad recognized her from the bar the night before and wasn't too happy that we had tricked him, but he kept his mouth shut. Dean introduced her to dad and then we sat down. We had a pretty pleasant lunch even though dad didn't say much. Dean didn't take his eyes off Cassie the whole time we were there.

Cassie told us about her family and her home in Missouri. She talked about the job she had waiting for her back home and about working on the college paper. I asked her questions about the missing students and if she knew about the girl that had died when the fraternity was chartered. She gave us basically the same story we'd heard from everyone else.

When we were done eating, she asked Dean if he wanted to hang out with her for the afternoon cause she was done with her classes for the day. He'd started to say no, when dad said he should go ahead and go. Dean and I were both surprised and we showed it. Dad told him that he and I could handle everything for the rest of the day. Dean said ok, so I gave him the keys to the Jeep and left with dad.

I asked dad why he let Dean go when he and I got out to the Impala. He said that he saw that Dean was completely infatuated with Cassie. He also said that Dean needed a break and he thought the he and I should spend a little time alone. I just shrugged and said ok as I got into the car. We drove back to the motel and went to work on reading the police report.

Dad pretty much left Dean alone for the rest of the week. It took us another week afterward to find out where the dead girl was buried. Dad and I did the whole thing on our own without killing each other. We only talked about the case until it was done, then we talked about the next job we were gonna take.


	38. Chapter 38

_ok all, last chapter that involves Cassie I promise. I glad everyone is enjoying this so much. I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing this._

**_Chapter 38_**

Dad wanted to leave right away, but I argued him into staying put and working on cases that kept us in Ohio. We could both see that Dean wasn't ready to leave yet. Dad was afraid that Dean would quit the job, and him, to follow Cassie home when she graduated. I knew he wouldn't do that, but I also knew he was completely in love with Cassie. I wanted him to have that at least once.

We stayed in Ohio for a total of 3 months. When dad and I couldn't find any more cases to work in the state, he said it was time for us to move on. I went with Dean to give Cassie the news. What I didn't expect, was for him to actually tell her the truth about what we do. She didn't take it well at all.

She told Dean that he was nuts. She completely went off on him. He tried to explain to her that everything he'd told her was true, but she didn't want to hear it. In the end she kicked us out of her apartment and told Dean to never come back. We went straight to a bar afterwards.

After a few hours, I tried to get him to come back to the motel and sleep. He told me to go check on dad and said he'd call me when he was ready to come home. I knew it was a bad idea to leave him, but left anyway. I went to the motel, told dad what had happened, and asked him if he could get Dean out of there before he did something stupid. He said he'd try and we headed back to the bar.

There were 4 cop cars and an ambulance outside when we got there. Dean was sitting in one of the cop cars, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. They were loading Brian into the ambulance. Dad went to talk to the cops while I went inside to talk to some of the witnesses.

Apparently, Cassie had called Brian after we left her house and told him what had happened with Dean. Brian showed up to the bar a minute after I'd left to go get dad. Brian just grabbed Dean's shoulder and spun him around. He tried to take a swing at Dean, but Dean blocked it and proceeded to beat Brian to a bloody pulp.

Several people tried to pull Dean off him, but only succeeded in getting themselves black eyes. In the end, the cops had to use a couple tazers on him to stop him from beating Brian to death. They cuffed him and then put him in one of their cars. He came too a few seconds before we got there.

I don't know how dad did it, but he managed to convince the cops to release Dean into his custody. We headed straight back to the motel and started packing. Dean was a little upset that dad made him wait in the back of the car and wouldn't take the cuffs off him. It was one of the few times I didn't argue with dad about the way he treated my brother. We left town and didn't stop driving until we were 2 states away. Dad didn't let Dean out of the handcuffs until then either.

What surprised me was that dad didn't yell at either of us for the whole thing. When I asked him about it he said that I had tried to prevent it, but Dean was determined to make the pain go away no matter what I'd done. He said that at least I recognized that I couldn't handle it on my own and had come to get him. He said he was proud of me for that.

Dean wouldn't talk about it at first, at least not to dad. He'd come into my room at night and just sit on the floor by my bed, telling me how much he missed her and he'd wished he'd never fallen for her. I kept telling him I was sorry for putting him through that. If I hadn't talked dad into staying he never would've had to go through that. He just said it wasn't my fault and then we just sat there watching TV for the rest of the night.

We stayed at the motel in Tennessee until Dean was ready to get back to work. When he was ready, he threw himself into the job with everything he had. Dad finally had to tell him to relax a little or he was gonna make himself nuts. I took about a month or 2, but he finally calmed down and got back to his old self.

He never did let himself get that close to a girl again though. Well, other than me I should say. He swore he'd never put himself into that position again. He convinced himself that he'd let dad and me down somehow, by not being there with us while we were working. Dad and I tried to tell him that wasn't true, but he wasn't going for it. We let it go in the end and never brought up Cassie or Athens, Ohio again.


	39. Chapter 39

_Ok all, you're about to get a huge dose of hurt Dean. I hope I did ok. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I loves all ya alls._

**_Chapter 39_**

We ran straight through until May. Dad decided that he needed a break and wanted to go catch up with an old friend. Deacon was a pretty cool guy. We spent most of the 1st week we were at his place getting drunk and playing poker. That was how dad got his truck.

Deacon had planned on giving the old, beat up thing to dad anyway, but thought it would be more fun to make him earn it. That was the last game we played the end of that 1st week we were there. That game actually lasted 6 hours. Dean and I fell asleep about half way through and when we woke up, dad told Dean to go see what kind of work needed to be done on _his_ truck. He'd forgotten that I liked fixing up cars too.

Dad relearned that little fact real quick though. I guess Dean and I had been outside for 2 hours when dad and Deacon decided to see what was going on. Dean was pulling stuff out of the engine compartment and I was stripping stuff from underneath the truck. Dad and Deacon stood watching us before dad asked what the diagnosis was on his truck.

I climbed out from under the truck and told dad exactly what needed to be done. The engine and transmission were shot. We basically had to gut it out and replace everything but the frame, body, and gas tank. Dean came over to stand next to me after I answered the first question. Dad asked how long we thought it would take to get it running and Dean said that it depended on how long it would take us to find the parts.

Deacon told us he had a new engine for the truck in his garage, it was just missing a few parts. He didn't even know the transmission was screwed. Deacon went into the house to call the guy he'd got the engine from while dad helped Dean and me strip down the truck. It took us another week to finish the truck. By the time the 3 of us were done, the '57 Chevy truck looked brand new.

Dad decided he wanted to take his new toy on a little test run, so we left the Impala at Deacon's and headed north. We were just gonna drive up to Springfield, Illinois and back. Dad and Dean were in the truck and I followed in my Jeep, just in case something went wrong with the truck. We were just outside of St. Louis, Missouri when the most random thing happened.

A guy had been out drinking all night long. He'd come home to find his wife in bed with a truck driver she'd brought home from the truck stop she worked at. He'd killed his wife and the truck driver, took the keys to the semi, and drove to the truck stop. He found the truck and took it for a little drive. He started to drive south, but he was in the north bound lanes.

The semi was being chased by 9 cop cars when it ran into us. Dad swerved the truck to his left to try and avoid hitting it, but the truck swerved to it's right at almost the same time. The semi caught the front right corner of dad's truck and almost cut dad's truck in half. The semi then swerved to it's left and turned dad's truck sideways. Dad's truck rolled over once and came to a stop on it's left side.

I stopped about 50 feet behind dad's truck. I leaned over to unbuckle my seatbelt and saw the semi swerve back. It hit my Jeep and rolled me over down into the ditch. The jeep landed right side up. I shook my head to clear out some of the fog and then finished unbuckling my seat belt.

I climbed out of my Jeep, grabbed my med bag out of the back, and then ran up the hill. I watched as all the cop cars drove around dad's truck and continued on after the semi. None of them bothered to stop and see if we were ok. Dad's truck was blocking both lanes, but luckily none of the cops hit it on their way past. I ran around to the front of the truck and nearly screamed at what I saw.

Dad's face was cut all to hell because he got hit with pieces of the windshield. The passenger side of the truck was completely smashed in and I could barely make out the top of Dean's head. Dad was starting to wake up, so I guided him out of his truck through the hole where the windshield had been. I walked him over to the side of the road and behind the truck so he couldn't see the front of it, then started patching him up as best as I could. He'd had a concussion for sure, a couple of broken ribs, and a broken wrist.

I set his wrist and then splinted it. He kept asking me about Dean, but I wouldn't answer him. I had just finished bandaging his head when a cop finally pulled up. The cop asked if there was anyone else in the truck and I told him that my brother was sitting on the passenger side. He shook his head and then asked about my Jeep sitting in the ditch.

I told him that the Jeep was mine. He asked if I was ok, and I said I was fine. At least I thought I was. I couldn't feel any pain anyway. I asked the cop to stay with dad while I went to check on my brother. I also told him not to say anything about Dean and he said ok.


	40. Chapter 40

_I usually try to wait at least a day to post, but the last chapter was a huge cliffhanger so I'm putting this up now. Everyone thanks Aimes and Fairy for making the request. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks for reading. _

**_Chapter 40_**

I climbed into the truck the same way I'd pulled dad out. The situation looked a lot worse from inside the cab. Part of the dashboard was pressed up against Dean's chest, pinning him in place. I was sure my brother was dead when I first saw him. His head was hanging over to the side and his face was cut up pretty bad.

I started to do a work up on him anyway and found that he was still breathing, barely. I put a c-collar on him to stabilize his head and rigged it up with some gauze so it was more supported. I checked him over as best as I could through the debris and also found 3 broken ribs in his left side. His left shoulder was also dislocated and his left leg was broken. I couldn't get to his right side to check that out at all, but knew there had to be some serious injuries there. I figured there also had to be some internal bleeding as well.

The paramedics and rescue crews arrived just as I was finishing what little work up I could do. They tried to get me to come out of the truck so they could do their own assessment of Dean, but I refused. I told them I wasn't leaving my big brother no matter what they did. I called out to them exactly what I had found out and told them that he was still breathing on his own. They decided to let me be because I did have medical training and they thought it would be easier for me to calm Dean down in case he woke up.

The rescue crews were discussing with me how best to get Dean out of the truck when I heard dad calling for me and Dean. He was on the verge of hysterics because he had finally seen the front end of his truck. He stopped screaming as soon as he heard me call out to him. I told dad that everything was gonna be ok. I told him Dean was still alive and that he needed to go to the hospital with the paramedics and get himself taken care of.

Dad started to protest but I said he had to go. I promised him that I was staying right where I was and told him again that everything was gonna be fine. He told me to take care of Dean then got into the ambulance. I knew he didn't want to leave us like that, but there was nothing he could do. I wanted him out of the way before he hurt himself worse.

After dad was gone, we decided it would be easier to get Dean out by turning the truck right side up and cutting the top completely off. Then we had to cut the passenger side door off. I started a morphine drip to ease some of the pain in case Dean woke up. One of the guys from the rescue crew gave me a small cutting torch so I could work on getting some of the debris off Dean's legs and chest while they cut the top off. Luckily he wasn't bleeding from anywhere but his face or we would have had to move a lot faster than we did.

I took nearly 4 hours to get Dean out of that truck. His heart stopped once in the process, but I managed to get him back. We loaded him into a helicopter and they let me go with him to the hospital. I stayed with him while the E.R. docs did their work up and while he was in surgery. The doctors tried to get me to let them check me out while they were working on Dean, but I wasn't leaving Dean's side.

After the surgery, they moved Dean into a private room on the I.C.U. floor. The doctors tried one last time to check me out, but I still wasn't moving. Dad came into the room a few minutes later. I told him all about Dean's injuries.

In addition to what I had found he had 4 broken ribs on his right side, his right arm was broken in 2 places, and there were lacerations to his small intestines, liver, and a collapsed lung. There was also severe head trauma. No one could believe that Dean was still alive through all of that, including me. Dad listened closely to everything I told him.

When I'd finished, he asked me if I was ok and I told him I was fine. He said the doctors were really worried about me and wanted to check me out. I told him again that I was fine. He walked around Dean's bed and stood behind the chair I was sitting in. A few minutes later I felt something stick in my arm.

I looked up at dad just as he was pulling a syringe out of my shoulder. He said that he was sorry, but it was the only way. I started to feel really sleepy all of a sudden. I just nodded to dad and then made him promise not to leave Dean alone. He swore he wasn't going anywhere and just before I passed out, I felt him pick me up and carry me to a gurney that was waiting just outside Dean's room.


	41. Chapter 41

_I did something a litle weird with Sam in this chapter. I promise there will be an explanation for it later. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing this._

**_Chapter 41_**

I woke up the next afternoon in a bed right next to Dean. My left arm was in a cast and my ribs were taped up. Dad was sitting in a chair between us, fast asleep. I lay there watching him for a few minutes. He woke up when a nurse came in to check on the 3 of us.

I asked him how Dean was doing and he told me that Dean had fallen into a coma. The doctors didn't think he'd ever wake up. I started to freak out then. I kept saying that they were wrong, Dean was gonna be just fine. Dad just sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. It was the only time I ever cried in front of my dad.

When I got a hold on my self I asked dad if he had tried to call Sam. He said that he was waiting for me to wake up so he could do exactly that. I asked him to call Caleb while he was at it. I told him that I was spossed to call him to check in once a week and I was a day late. He said ok and then walked out of the room.

While dad was gone I got up and snuck a look at my own chart. My left arm had been broken in 2 places. The chart also said I'd had a concussion and 2 broken ribs. I just shrugged and then sat in the chair dad had left so I could be closer to my brother. I kept telling myself and Dean that everything was gonna be just fine.

Caleb showed up 2 days later. Racheal, Bobby, and Deacon were with him. Dad had asked them to come cause he figured he was gonna need help with me if things turned bad with Dean. Turned out he needed their help with me in general cause I refused to sleep. They had to get Dean's doctors to slip me a sedative every couple of days. Dad always made sure he was there when this happened and was there when I woke up.

Dad never did spend much time in the hospital. He couldn't bear to see his son like that. I didn't say anything to him about it. I knew he was hurting and just handling things in his own way. He always made sure that there was some one there in Dean's room with me. It was usually Racheal cause Caleb, Deacon, and Bobby were helping dad with something.

Dad had decided that he needed something to do to keep his mind off the fact that Dean might die, so he started putting his truck back together. He was convinced that if he could get the truck fixed, then Dean would wake up. He had promised Dean that he could keep the Impala if the truck worked out as a hunting rig. I thought it kinda funny that dad was trying to get Dean to live for a car, but I also knew it was more for himself. It was just something to keep him busy.

Sam never showed up or called once in all that time. After the first 2 weeks, I had Racheal call him cause I was sure that dad hadn't. Turns out that dad had called and left a message, but Sam erased it without listening to it. He still wanted nothing to do with dad or Dean after a year of being gone.

Racheal filled him in on everything that had been going on those 2 weeks. Sam told her that it sounded like we had everything under control and that he wasn't needed. I think the truth was he either didn't really believe it, or he couldn't stand to see Dean in that position anymore than dad could. I got mad when Racheal told me about that. I nearly called him myself and bit his head off, but stopped myself. If he didn't want to be there, then there was nothing anyone could do.

Dean was in that coma for nearly 3 months. He had to have a couple more surgeries during that time to repair the damage done to his arm and leg. The doctors didn't believe that he was getting better in spite of what I kept telling them. I saw all of the test results after they did and pointed out to them that he was coming out of it.

When he woke up on his own, I didn't bother to call anyone. I removed the breathing tube myself and took his vitals. Dad came in just as I was settling Dean into a sitting position. The doctors had called dad and said they were getting ready to sedate me again. I just turned and smiled at dad.

Dad asked me if I'd told anyone that Dean was awake and I said no. I said I was just about to call him when he walked in the room. Racheal had been sleeping in a corner and was woken up by dad's voice. She looked over at me and saw Dean staring back at her over my shoulder. She snuck out while I was talking to dad to go get the doctor.

Dad was trying to tell me that I needed to get some sleep now when the doctor walked in and asked what was going on. He saw Dean sitting up and immediately started his own check of Dean's vitals. He asked how long Dean had been awake and I told him about a half hour. The doctor proceeded to ask Dean all the usual questions and Dean answered as best he could. His throat was a little raw from the vent tube.

After a few minutes, the doctor left us alone and then we had to fill Dean in on everything that had happened the night of the crash and the last couple months. He couldn't believe that he'd been out that long. Deacon and company came in a few minutes later. They stayed and chatted until dad kicked them out and said both his children needed to get some sleep. Dean and I both tried to protest, but dad said he'd call the doctors in with needles if we didn't sleep on our own.

They let Dean out of the hospital at the end of the week on the condition that he report to psychical therapy as soon as we got to Arkansas. Deacon was letting us stay with him until the therapist cleared Dean. We were there for 2 months and then back on the road, minus my Jeep. Bobby had taken that back to his place to see if he could fix it. I didn't mind that too much, I got to spend more time alone with my older brother.


	42. Chapter 42

_Well, after all the drama of the last few chapters I decided to write something fun. I hope you all like it as much as you have the rest of the story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing._

**_Chapter 42_**

Dean was pretty much stuck doing research until November. Dad wanted to make sure he was 100 before letting him get back to the job completely. Big brother didn't think that was exactly fair cause I was still sporting a cast from my shoulder to my wrist on my left arm until the end of September. I didn't think it was very fair either, but didn't say so. I was worried bout Dean pushing himself to far too fast just as much, if not more, than dad was.

My 21st birthday I got the surprise of my life. Dean came into my room with breakfast and a goofy grin on his face. Dad called him while I was taking a shower and Dean told him that he was in my room. By the time I got out, dad was sitting at the small table in my motel room with Dean. They were having a rather weird conversation about another car.

They stopped as soon as I walked into the room and told me to sit down and eat. I knew there was something weird going on, but didn't push it. They both kept giving me weird looks during breakfast. Just when I was going to ask what the hell was going on, there was a knock on the door to my room. Dean told me to stay put and then ran to and out the door.

I started to follow him anyway, but dad grabbed my arm and told me to sit back down. I asked him what Dean was up to and he said that Dean had a surprise. I just shook my head and said we were all in trouble then. I went back to my breakfast and tried to pretend my brother wasn't losing his mind.

Dad got up to get some more coffee and came back with a small black box. He set the box down by my coffee cup and told me happy birthday. I looked up at him and said thanks. I picked up the box and opened it. There was a silver ring inside that had a butterfly on it.

I jumped up and gave dad a big hug. He was completely surprised by the gesture. It took him a minute to react and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and said he was glad I liked my present. We were still hugging each other when Dean came back in and announced that it was ready.

I asked him what he was talking about and he just said it was a surprise. I looked at dad and he just shook his head. Dean walked over to me and said he was gonna blind fold me. I started to back away from him, but dad said it would be ok so I let him do it.

They led me to the front door and outside. Dean sat me in a chair and told me not to peak. Dad stayed with me so I couldn't. A minute later, I heard a car start up and pull into the parking space right in front of me. I knew it wasn't the Impala or dad's truck cause they had very distinct engines and this didn't match either of them.

I heard a car door open and close, but the engine didn't turn off. A second later Dean was standing me up and taking the blind fold off. Sitting in front of me with it's finely tuned engine still running was a pristine looking, black 1979 Chevy Camero. I looked from dad to Dean and asked them what was going on. Dean said that the car was for me.

I asked him where he'd gotten it and he told me he bought it from a dealership a few weeks ago and had spent most of the time since fixing it up for me. I couldn't believe it. My brother had actually bought and fixed up a car for me. Sure he got the money for it by hustling pool and poker games, but that didn't matter. I gave him a big kiss on his cheek and then asked if he and dad wanted to go for a ride.

We cruised all over town for a few hours and then went out to my favorite place for lunch. I couldn't believe that they had gone to that much trouble for my birthday and told them so. Dad said that it wasn't everyday your daughter turned 21 and they actually had 19 other birthdays to make up for. Dean just looked at me and nodded his head at dad's statement.

The real fun happened later that night. The 3 of us went out and painted the town. Dean and I had to promise dad that we wouldn't go home with anyone but him, but that was ok. I had an awesome time getting drunk with my dad and my brother, specially since I was actually legal. My I.D. had actually said I was 21 for the last 3 years.

The best part of that night was watching dad and Dean sing karaoke. I was expecting it to be completely funny, but they were actually pretty good. It took a little coaxing and a lot more tequila shots for them to get me to do it too. I sang one song and didn't have to pay for a drink for the rest of the night. I guess the other bar patrons thought all 3 of us were pretty good cause they were even buying drinks for dad and Dean.

We had some killer hangovers the next day, but it was my best birthday ever. I thanked dad and Dean by making them breakfast in bed. We hung out in the motel room and watched bad movies for the rest of the day. I was completely happy with the way things had turned out those 2 days. The next day we left town to go on to the next job.


	43. Chapter 43

_Here's the part people have been requesting. Katie gets sent to Stanford to watch out for Sam. I hope you like it._

_**Chapter 43**_

The next 6 months went pretty smoothly, except for 1 thing. Now when dad or Dean brought up Sam, I'd get pissy with them. I'd point out how he wasn't there while Dean was in the hospital and then go lock my self in my room or in my car with the music blasting as loud as I could stand it. They knew I had a pretty low opinion of him after that little incident. They also didn't like it one bit.

One day out of the blue, dad asked me a strange question. He asked me if I thought I could get into Stanford as a student. I told him it wouldn't be a problem and then asked him why. He said it was getting too hard for him to get back there to check on Sammy and he wanted me to go so I could keep on eye on the little brother. I told him there was no way I was leaving Dean and that was the end of it.

A week later dad asked me again to go to Stanford and I gave him the same answer. I asked him what the real reason was that he wanted me to go and dad's answer kinda surprised me. He said he wanted some time alone with his oldest son. He also said that I needed to get to know Sam better. I said I wasn't interested in getting to know Sam and that was the end of the conversation.

The next week, Dean was the one that cornered me on the issue. He said he'd been talking to dad about me going and he thought it was a good idea. Dean kept talking about how it would make dad feel better and I really did need to get to know Sam even if I didn't tell him who I really was. He'd been looking at the floor the whole time and didn't stop talking until he looked up at my face. He ran up to me as I flopped down on my bed and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I couldn't believe he was saying that stuff to me. More importantly, I couldn't believe Dean wanted me to leave. I asked him what I'd done wrong and he said I didn't do anything. I was trying really hard not to cry, but a few tears slipped out anyway. Dean wiped them away and then rested his head on top of mine.

We sat like that for a few minutes and then Dean asked me why I wanted to stay so bad. I told him I didn't want to leave him alone. He said he wouldn't be alone, he'd be with dad. I told him that was almost the same thing. Dad was only interested in getting revenge for what happened to mom and it had hurt Dean too much already.

Dean said that he would be fine. He knew exactly where I was gonna be and we still had our cell phones. I told him that it wasn't the same, I'd gotten too used to actually being around him all the time. He said he felt the same way, but dad was right. He'd never actually been alone with dad for more than a few days and I really did need to get to know more about Sam.

We sat there for an hour discussing the situation and he finally talked me into going. I still didn't want to go, but it was important to Dean. I left for California before the sun was up. I knew that if I waited for Dean to wake up and say goodbye I never could have done it. He called me a few hours later and we said our goodbyes that way. I didn't talk to dad until a month after I got there.

I entered Stanford as a forensic and art photography student, under the name of Grace Reynolds. I was doing the forensics degree with my usual accelerated program. The art photography course was just to kill time. James had gotten me interested in it a few years back and I decided I wanted to learn more about it.

I got a job as a paramedic at a station close to campus. That was how I met Jessica. She was a med student that was also working as a paramedic to get the experience. She and I hit it off immediately and by the end of the week I was moving into the spare bedroom of her apartment. That was 4 months before she met Sam.

The first 4 months I was there, I never saw my little brother. I didn't even look for him. I knew he was a pre-law student and he was also taking a few art classes to fill his schedule. He had a full scholarship and lived in the dorms. He also worked at the campus library for pocket money.

He and Jess had met at a party his friend Zach threw. I didn't go because I had to work that night. When I got home, Jess talked non stop about this great guy she had met. It was really cute. I didn't know that she was talking bout my little brother till she "introduced" us a couple weeks later.

Sam was pretty shocked to see me standing in the apartment. Jess introduced us and I told her that we already knew each other. I told her that we were old family friends and then played dumb. I pretended I didn't know he was a student there. Jess thought it was kinda cool that her best friend and her new boyfriend already knew each other.

The 3 of us, Zach, and Becky became almost inseparable after that. Sam even told me once that it made him feel better to have another hunter around. He said I reminded him a lot of his older brother and he didn't feel so alone anymore. I never told him who I really was. That little piece of information came from Dean the night Jessica died.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

A year later, it was time for Sam's 21st birthday. I had been working on a car for him for months. Jessica had bought it for him and I told her I'd fix it up. She had moved into the apartment across the hall with Sam a few months earlier. Watching the 2 of them together was almost like watching Dean and Cassie together. They were completely happy.

Jess and I basically set things up the same way dad and Dean had set me up. Jess made him breakfast in bed while I put the finishing touches on the car. It was a dark blue 1981 Pontiac Trans Am. All I had to do was detail it and put a big red ribbon on it.

Sam was a little frustrated when I got to his apartment cause Jess wouldn't let him study. I could hear them arguing about it through the door before I knocked. I thought it was kinda funny. The argument stopped when I knocked and Jess answered the door.

I asked if Sam was ready for his present yet. Jess turned around and asked him the same question. He looked a little surprised and then nodded. We waited till we got to the front door of the building before we put the blindfold on him.

We guided him down to the bottom of the stairs and then I left him standing there with Jess while I went to start the car. He thought we were gonna take him somewhere and said it was gonna be hard for him to get into a car with the blindfold on. I walked back over to the steps of the apartment building and sat down behind them.

Jess was teasing Sam about having him right where she wanted him when a familiar sound caught my attention over the engine of the Trans Am. I looked up the street and saw dad and Dean sitting in the Impala. I smiled and waved at them. Dean waved back and dad shook his head. They didn't want Sam to know they were there.

I was so interested in dad and Dean that I didn't notice Jess had finally taken the blindfold off of Sam. I heard her say my name as she was explaining to Sam where the car had come from. Suddenly I got picked up and swung around in a big hug from my little brother. He said thank you and then put me back down.

Zach and Becky pulled up in my Camero at that point and asked if we were ready to go. Sam asked where we were going and Zach smiled and answered "Vegas." Out of the 5 of us, Sam was the youngest. Zach, Becky, and Jessica were all a year older than him. We'd been planning this trip for quite awhile and decided to turn it into a birthday party just the day before.

Sam started to protest and Jess told him he was going if we had to tie him up and throw him in the trunk of his brand new car. He laughed and then gave up and got into his car. I climbed into the back seat of my car and we headed for Vegas.

We had just hit the highway when my cell phone rang. Dean wanted to know where we were going. I told him we were taking Sam to Vegas for his birthday. I heard Dean laugh and tell dad what was going on. Dean told me not to do anything he wouldn't do and to call him in a couple days to let him know what happened.

I told him I would and then hung up the phone. Becky asked me who that was and I told her that my older brother had shown up at my apartment just after we left. They had all heard quite a bit about my older brother and wanted to meet him. She asked me to call him back and have him meet us in Vegas, but I said he was only in town for a few hours and had to get back to work. She got a pouty look on her face and then went back to reading her book.

We made it to Vegas in 6 hours. I contacted a friend of Caleb's when we got there and managed to snag us a 3 bedroom suite for free at the Luxor. Jess and Sam took one room, Zach and I took one, and Becky got the other. We stayed in our suite the first night and pigged out on room service. I think we had more fun the first night in our room than the entire week we were there.

Except for Sam, we each took turns playing the sober person for a day so we could keep each other out of trouble. We decided Sam had to stay drunk so he wouldn't worry about the week of school we were missing. That actually worked out pretty good. He was too busy kissing on Jessica and playing blackjack to think about school.


	45. Chapter 45

_I hope I answered a couple questions and there's a surprise at the end. Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing._

**_Chapter 45_**

That week in Vegas was the first time any of us had seen Sam completely relax. Even Zach and Becky said so and they'd been friends with him since his first day at Stanford. We all had a great time and completely wore ourselves out by the last night, except for Sam and me. The others all went to bed early so we could get an early start back to Stanford. Sam wasn't ready to sleep yet so I stayed up with him.

We sat in the main room of the suite and talked. He told me what it was like for him, growing up with dad and Dean. I got a rather interesting perspective on my little brother that night. I found out how much he hated hunting. He only did it for so long because he didn't have any other choice.

Sam even told me about the night dad had kicked him out. He said that James and I were what inspired him to go to college. He was hoping to set up the same deal with dad that we had going with our families. Go to school during the year and go hunting with dad and Dean during the summer. I just sat and listened to him.

When he was done he started asking me questions. He wanted to know what kind of life I had as a hunter's kid. I surprised myself by telling him as much of the truth as I could without actually giving away to him that I was his sister. I told him that I only got into hunting cause my sister was trying to get my dad's attention, but I fell in love with it.

We finally got around to Dean being in the hospital and I asked him why he wasn't there. He seemed completely suprised. He said he'd had no idea that was real. He said that dad had called him several times the first 2 years he was at school and said the same thing, then he'd get a message from Dean saying that everything was fine. He said he thought that was just another try from dad to get him back into hunting.

Now his reaction made complete sense. I couldn't believe dad had done that to Sam. I almost called the old man right there and bit his head off, but didn't. Sam asked me what exactly happened. All I said was that Racheal had already filled him in and that Dean was fine now.

He tried a few more times to get me to tell him, but I wouldn't. Truth was I didn't wanna talk about it. I didn't wanna remeber it. It was just way too scary and way to close a call. I changed the subject and he let it drop.

By the time the sun started to come up, I had nearly told him who I really was several times. I still don't know what kept stopping me. Some how I knew that if I told him I was his missing sister, then I'd have to tell him why I was really there. I was trying my best not to interfere with his "normal" life.

My original plan for my little assignment was simply surveillance. I was gonna keep on eye on Sam at a distance. I had no intention of interacting with him at all. Him meeting Jessica had changed all my plans, but I was actually happy about the way things had turned out.

I was starting to see exactly what it was about Sam that was so important to Dean. It wasn't just the baby brother thing. Even after everything dad had put him through and everything he'd seen growing up, Sam still had an innocence to him. He reminded me of Laura more and more.

We fell asleep in the living room of the suite, him on the couch and me on the floor. Jess and Zach woke us up a few hours later. Becky kept giving me strange looks on the way home, but I didn't really pay attention. She got this weird idea in her head that I may have "taken advantage" of Sam's perpetual drunk state. She never actually said anything about it, but I knew.

I had managed to get myself a reputation while at Stanford cause I never stayed with a guy for more than a week and always managed to end up back with Zach. Becky thought I was just using her brother and decided that I was gonna try and go after my brother now. Of course, she didn't know that Sam was my little brother or she would have realized how ridiculous that was. She said something to Jess about it so Jess waited till we were at work the next day and asked me.

I don't know exactly why I did it, but I told her. I told her about our mom dying in a fire and dad split us up shortly after. I told her about my sister dying in a car accident. I told her about working with Dean and dad for 2 years prior to me being at Stanford. The most important thing I told her was that Sam was my little brother and he didn't know it.

She listened to everything I had to say and then said that she already knew that somehow. I asked her what she meant and she said it was something she saw in one of my pictures. She knew I wore colored contacts, but in black & white photos there was no color. She said Sam and I had the same eyes.

I asked her what she meant by that and she said we had the same haunted look in our eyes. She said we both had eyes shaped like our mom's; mine were just green instead of brown. She also said we had the same dimples. I told her that came from our dad and so did my green eyes.

We talked about the similarities between me and the rest of my family until the end of our shift. The one thing I made her do was promise not to tell Sam. She asked me why and I told her flat out that I was scared of how he'd react. She said ok, but that didn't mean that she wasn't gonna ask me to tell him myself every chance she got. We both laughed at that and then got into my car and headed home.

She kept her promise. She never even gave Sam any kind of clue that she knew who I was. I still miss her sometimes. She made Sam really happy and she was so easy for me to talk to. She really was like a real sister.


	46. Chapter 46

_Here's a little appearance from John and Dean. Thanks again for reading and for all the great reviews. _

_**Chapter 46**_

For winter break that year, everyone was going home. That left Sam and me alone until mid January. Sam had been working at the city library for quite awhile cause they paid more and I took extra shifts at the station so other people could be with their families. Sometimes he'd bring me dinner when I was working double shifts, but other than that we'd barely see each other.

On Christmas Eve, something completely scary happened. Sam was on his way home from work. There were a couple of drunks that decided to drag race on the street in front of our apartment building. One car rear ended Sam and sent him crashing into a street lamp. The other hit my Camero, which was parked on the street.

My temp partner and I arrived on the scene first. The drunks climbed out of their cars on their own. They had minor cuts and bruises, but the cars were totaled. Sam was trapped in the Trans Am and he wasn't answering our calls. We had to wait for fire and rescue to get him out.

I was completely panicked, but tried very hard not to show it. After what had happened to Dean I was afraid I was looking at the same thing with my little brother. I kept my head until after we got Sam to the hospital. He had a broken collar bone and a concussion. He also needed stitches in his head.

As soon as he was in the doctors' hands, my captain released me from the rest of my shift because I knew Sam and there was no one else there. The first thing I did was call Jess and tell her what had happened. She was on a plane back from L.A. an hour later. The next thing I did was call Dean and dad. They were already on their way to Palo Alto to see us.

I basically did the same thing with Sam that I had with Dean a few years earlier. I stayed with him and never left his side until Jessica got there. The doctors said that considering what had happened his injuries were minor. There was some swelling to his brain so they were keeping him sedated to see if the swelling would go down on it's own.

Dad and Dean got there an hour after Jessica did. I didn't tell her they were there. I just told her I needed to go check on something and I'd be back later. I met them in the lobby and told them exactly what had happened. I also told them what the doctors had said.

Dad asked me where I was when the accident happened and I told him I was at work. Dad started yelling at me then. He wanted to know why I had left Sam alone and how I could let something like that happen to my little brother. I knew he was just upset and didn't really mean what he was saying, but I went off on him anyway.

I asked him where he was when Sam had fallen off his bike and broke his ankle. I also asked him where he was when Dean did the same thing a few years before Sam did or where he was while Laura and I spent 6 years being tortured. I told him he had no right to make a random car accident my fault and I completely understood why Sam was so desperate to get away from him.

Dean pulled me away from dad before I could take a swing at him and told dad to wait for him in Sam's room. I stood there glaring at the old man as he walked to the elevators. Dean pulled me outside so he could calm me down before we went back to Sam's room. When we got over to where the Impala was parked I wrapped my arms around my big brother's neck and started crying.

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and then stood up straight, picking me up off the ground as he did so. We stayed that way for a few minutes and then Dean put me down and asked if I was ok. He thought I had been in the accident too because they had driven by the apartment building and seen the Camero before coming to the hospital. I told him I was fine because Sam had driven me to work that day.

We stood there all quiet for a few minutes and then I told him dad was right. Dean just looked at me like I was crazy and then asked what I was talking about. I told him that dad was right because he and Dean had sent me there to protect Sam and I wasn't with him when he needed me. Dean told me I was crazy then. He said that I was there when it mattered and I had said myself that it was a random accident.

I just nodded and then we went back into the hospital. I ran into Jessica in the lobby and she told me she had just met dad. Dean just kept on walking cause he wanted too see Sam. I had completely forgotten that Jess was in Sam's room when Dean had sent dad up there. She said dad didn't really seem all that bad.

I asked her why she'd come downstairs and she said she was looking for me. She said that she thought dad needed some alone time with Sam and she wanted to check on me anyway. She asked me where my brother was and I said he had just gone upstairs to see Sam. Jess suggested we go get some coffee and leave them alone for awhile. I was completely happy with that suggestion.

We went back to Sam's room 2 hours later and found dad alone. I asked him where Dean had gone and he said he had sent Dean to a motel to get some sleep. Dad also said that the doctor had come in while we were gone and the swelling was going down in Sam's brain. Jess and I both breathed a big sigh of relief. Dad told us they were no longer giving Sam a sedative and that he should be waking up soon.

With that last statement, dad got up from the chair by Sam's bed and started to walk out of the room. Jess told him that he should stay, but dad said he didn't think it would be a good idea. Jess looked at me and then told dad it was nice talking to him. Dad walked out of the room and Sam never knew that he and Dean had ever been there.

Sam woke up a few hours later. He had a killer headache and was in a little bit of pain because of his collarbone, but he was ok. The hospital released him the next day. The Trans Am and the Camero were completely destroyed. Sam and I both nearly cried over that.


	47. Chapter 47

_Well fomr here on it it's basically rewrites of certain episodes from season 1. I hope I did ok with this. It's mostly just tags and missing scenes from the eppies. I promise I didn't change too much. Another big THANK YOU to everyone for reading and reviewing this._

_**Chapter 47**_

It was almost 9 months after that when everything changed again. Jess came to me a few days before Dean showed up and said that Sam had been having nightmares, but he wouldn't talk to her about it. She was really worried about him. She wanted me to try and get him to tell me what was wrong.

I cornered Sam the next day while we were hanging out in his apartment. I told him Jess was worried about him and why. I tried to do what she asked, but he didn't want to tell me about it either. He just said he was fine and it would go away on its own.

I was about to go back to watching TV when he asked me if I'd help him with something. I said ok and we left to go to a jewelry store. He told me he wanted to marry Jessica and he needed my help to pick out a ring. I was completely shocked and completely happy for him. I asked him how long he'd been planning it and he said a few months.

We went to every store we could find until he finally found the ring he liked. I asked him when he was gonna ask her and he said after his interview for law school. He wanted to get that taken care of first. I told him he was gonna be just fine and to not worry so much.

Later that night, I was standing outside the building waiting for Sam and Jess when I got a phone call from Dean. He said he was on his way to Palo Alto and should be there in a couple hours. I could tell by the sound of his voice that something was off and asked him what was going on. He said he'd tell me about it when he got there. I just said ok and hung up the phone.

I started to get that feeling again. I just knew something bad was gonna happen. When I usually got that feeling there was nothing I could do to stop the bad thing from happening. I called Dean back and told him about it. He said he'd be there as soon as he could and hung up.

Sam and Jess came down a few minutes later and we went to the Halloween party. I tried to pretend that everything was cool, but Jess knew something was up. She pulled me to the side and asked if everything was ok. I told her that something was off, but I couldn't explain it. She tried to reassure me, but it didn't work that well.

We all went home a couple hours later. I was getting a little worried about Dean when something hit me. Dean had said "he" was coming, not we. Something was up with dad. I got a little scared at that thought. I had my differences witht he old man, but he was still my dad.

I must have fell asleep at some point because I woke up on my couch when I heard a loud thump come from across the hall. I ran out and knocked on the door calling for Sam and Jess. Jess answered the door and said that some one had broken into their place. I followed her into the kitchen and was a little surprised when she turned on the light.

Sam and Dean were standing in the middle of the room. Sam introduced Jessica to Dean and told him he already knew me so no introduction was nessecary. I smiled at Dean and said hi. Next thing I knew Dean was hitting on Jessica and I just wanted to smack him. Course I knew something he didn't so I let it slide.

Dean said he wanted to talk to Sam in private and Sam told him no. He said anything Dean wanted to say he could say in front of Jess and me. That's when Dean said the words I knew had been coming. Dad was missing. He'd gone on a hunting trip alone.

Sam went outside to talk to Dean and I stayed in the apartment with Jess. She asked if I wanted to go with them and I said no. Dean would have asked for me to if he wanted me there. She nodded and we sat on the couch in silence until my phone rang. Dean said Sam was on his way back up to the apartment.

I asked Dean what exactly was going on and he filled me in on the case. He said he had talked Sam into going with him to look for dad at least until Monday morning. He asked me if I wanted to go too and I said no. I told him that if he didn't find dad by the time Sam wanted to come home then I'd leave with him then. He said that sounded good to him.

Just before Sam left, he asked me a strange question. He asked me to stick close to Jess while he was gone. He said he had a bad feeling and didn't want her to be alone that weekend. I told him it wouldn't be a problem and promised she'd be in the same shape she was in now when he got back. I never should have made that promise.


	48. Chapter 48

_Well we have officially come to the part where Jessica dies. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. Well, it probably coud have, but my brain wouldn't allow it. Thanks again for all the AWESOME reviews and to everyone reading in general._

**_Chapter 48_**

Jessica and I spent the weekend locked in her apartment. It was actually the first time in a long time that she and I were alone together. We watched movies and worked on school work. I was finishing my second degree in forensics and still working on my art photography degree. Jess was in her first year of med school.

Early Monday morning, Dean called and said they were on their way back, but they hadn't found dad. I said ok, I'd be ready to go as soon as he got back. Dean said he wanted to grab a couple hours sleep before we headed for Colorado. I said ok and then went back to sleep.

Jess woke me up a few hours later so we could get ready to go to class. I walked over to my apartment to start our coffee and change my clothes. That's when the lights started to flicker. I grabbed my gun and ran back to Jessica.

I heard the shower running and headed for the bedroom. Jess was pinned to the wall and there was a guy in a long coat I immediately recognized. I fired off a couple shot s at him and Jessica fell to the floor. She hit her head on table and was knocked out.

The man in the long coat turned toward me and I froze when I saw his yellow eyes. I stood there looking at him for a few seconds and then emptied the rest of my clip into him. He smiled at me and then I was thrown to the wall. He walked over to me and then proceeded to punch me until his knuckles bled.

I heard a couple of my ribs break in the first 2 punches. Suddenly Jess was standing behind the guy and swung at him with a baseball bat. I saw Jess go flying backwards to the opposite wall. I heard the thing say that it was a shame to kill such brave girls.

The next thing I knew I was flying across the room and into the bathroom. I landed in the shower that had been running all that time. I tried to get up, but couldn't move. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Jessica screaming.

That shower actually saved my life. I woke up in the same place I'd landed, but I couldn't see and it was hard to breath. I didn't realize what had happened at first and tried to call for Jessica. There was a strange noise and it took me a minute to realize it was my cell phone. Dean was trying to call me and find out where I was.

I tried calling for Jess again. I heard a muffled voice ask if there was some one there. I called out again and that's when 2 of the firefighters found me. One of them put an oxygen mask on me and the other picked me up to carry me out.

I remember hearing some one from the crowd call out that the firefighters had found some one and then immediately heard Dean calling my name. Problem was that he had called me Katie instead of Grace. I tried to sit up to look for him, but a paramedic I didn't know kept pushing me back down. I heard some one say "You can't come over here." and Dean's reply that I was his sister. Dean was at my side in a second and holding my hand.

Sam was standing behind him with a surprised look on his face. I looked up at my little brother and asked him where Jessica was. Sam just shook his head and looked down at his shoes. I looked over to Dean and asked him the same question. His reaction was the same as Sam's.

I heard another paramedic I didn't know tell Dean that they needed to get me to the hospital. He stood up, handed Sam the keys to the Impala and then told the paramedics he was riding with me. I remember the doors closing on the ambulance and Dean telling me that I was gonna be ok. I asked him about Sam and just before I passed out again I heard Dean tell me that Sam was fine.

I woke up in the hospital 2 days later. Dean was asleep on a small couch under the window and Sam was sitting in a chair next to my bed reading dad's journal. He looked up at me when I moved my hand and asked if I needed anything. I tried to say no, but no sound came out. Sam told me not to talk and handed me a note pad to write on.

He sat there looking at the floor for a few minutes and then simply said "why." I asked him what he was talking about. He said Dean told him who I was and he wanted to know why I didn't. I told him cause I was scared. I was there when Dean first told him about Laura and me and I didn't want him to pick another fight with Dean.

I was expecting a major blow up, but it didn't come. Sam just nodded and then pushed the call button for a nurse to come in. He told the nurse that I was awake and while she checked my vitals, he woke up Dean and told him the same thing. Dean was standing next to me almost instantly.

He asked if I was ok and I nodded. He smiled and then called me a liar. I smiled back and looked over to Sam. That's when I noticed the holes in his blue t shirt. I asked him what happened and Dean filled me in on the woman in white case.

When he got to the part where Sam had driven the Impala into the house, I looked from Sam back to Dean. I told Dean I didn't believe that part cause he would have dropped Sam where he stood. They both kinda laughed at that. Dean said if there had been more damage than a broken headlight he probably would have done exactly that. I smiled and shook my head.

Before Dean could finish the story, the doctor came in. He asked me if I was in any pain and I lied and said no. Dean told the doc I was lying and the doctor said he was gonna give me a combination of pain meds, a sedative, and muscle relaxants. He said that there was a lot of damage to my lungs because of the fire as well as some other internal injuries that coud ony have been caused by some one punching me.

I nodded and the doctor administered the drugs through my I.V. Dean told Sam to stay with me and then pulled the doctor off to the side. While Dean was talking to the doctor, Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear. He asked me what had happened in his apartment and I shook my head. He stood back up and just went back to staring at the floor.

The guys had started to settle back down, Sam on the couch this time to sleep, when Racheal came in. Dean had called her as soon as they got me to the hospital. She was working a job in San Francisco and got there as soon as she finished it. Dean jumped up and asked me if I'd be ok without him and Sam and I nodded. They wanted to go check things out to see if they could find a clue to track the thing that had killed Jessica. Dean squeezed my hand and said he'd be back soon and I fell asleep a few seconds later.


	49. Chapter 49

_I realy do hope everyone likes this. Thanks again for reading and reviewing._

_**Chapter 49**_

The next time I woke up, there was someone holding my hand. I figured it was Dean, so I didn't open my eyes right away. When I did I got a small surprise. Dad was sitting there looking at the floor by my bed and I could see that he was really freaked. He looked up at me and I watched him relax when he saw me looking at him.

I tried to ask him if he was ok, but still couldn't really talk yet. He told me to use my signs like Caleb had taught me. Caleb had decided one day that it would be better for us to learn sign language in case we were paired up on a case and needed to sneak up on something. He taught us something that was a cross between actual combat hand signals and American Sign Language. It was right then that I realized he had gotten it from dad to start with cause that's how dad had told me to do it. He didn't want to wake Racheal up.

I asked him if he was ok and he said he was fine. I told him the boys had been looking for him and he said he knew that, but didn't want them to find him. I asked him what was going on and he wouldn't tell me, he just changed the subject and asked what had happened in Sam's apartment. I told him everything. By the time I was done he had a very sad look on his face.

He sat there for a few more minutes and then asked me if I knew about the co-ordinates he had left for Dean in his journal. I told him yes and then asked what it was for. He said it was a distraction to get the boys off his trail. He also said that he was working on something really dangerous and didn't want any of us involved.

I should have tried to get more info from him, but didn't. He asked me if I thought I could get the boys to leave me and go to Colorado. I thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded. I knew there was no way Dean was gonna leave while I was in the hospital, so I decided was just gonna check myself out A.M.A. I figured I could get Racheal to take me someplace to heal up and then catch up with my brothers later.

After I told dad I could do what he asked, he stood up, patted me on my arm, and then walked out of the room. I watched him leave and then grabbed an empty cup that was sitting on the table next to me and threw it at Racheal. It bounced off her head and she jumped up, ready for a fight. She looked around the room and then asked me if I was ok when she saw I was awake. I nodded and then told her I wanted to leave.

She looked at me like I was crazy and then nodded. She could tell by the look on my face that there was going to be no talking me out of it. She grabbed my clothes from the small closet while I removed the I.V. I was nearly dressed when the doctor chose that moment to walk in. He tried really hard to stop me from leaving, but brought me the paperwork in the end.

When we got to her car I asked Racheal if she knew where the boys were. She said they were doing a little investigating to try and find a trail for the thing that had killed Jessica. I asked her if she knew exactly where they were cause we needed to go to my apartment and get some stuff. She said she really had no idea. I just nodded and we got in the car and headed for my apartment anyway.

We decided that she would go in and get the stuff I wanted just in case the boys were there. Luckily they weren't so she didn't have to answer any questions. She also made arrangements with the building manager to get the rest of my stuff out at a later date. We were a block away when she saw the Impala park in front of the building through her rear view mirror.

We stopped at a gas station by the highway to fill up her car. When she got back in she asked me if I wanted to go home. I hadn't been back to Carlin since Laura died and still didn't want to go back there so I told her no. I thought about going back to Kila, but that was the first place Dean would look for me. We settled on going to her dad's in South Dakota.

I fell asleep shortly after we hit the highway. I woke up an hour later to my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and then handed the phone to Racheal. She answered it by turning on the speaker phone and was greeted by a rather upset Dean. He yelled for a good 5 minutes until he realized he was talking to Racheal. As soon as he did, he demanded to know where I was.

She told him I was with her in her car. He asked her where we were going and she said she didn't know yet. He told her to ask me what the hell was going on and I said that I was distracting them. I said that the boys needed to go to Colorado to find dad and that I would only slow them down. He tried to protest, but I said that I would catch up with him as soon as I was back to my old self.

Racheal relayed all this to him and added that she promised she'd take good care of me for him. He made her promise to call every couple of days until I had my voice back and could do so myself. He told me to get better soon and told Racheal to not let me do anything stupid. She said she had everything under control and then hung up the phone.

It killed me to leave him like that, but dad wanted them in Colorado. I figured I could use the recovery time to do some research and see what else I could dig up on the thing that had killed my mom and now Jessica. I also wanted my Jeep back and Bobby hadn't had time to fix it. At least I'd have something to do instead of going crazy worrying about my brothers.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

I spent 2 months at Bobby's. I hit a dead end on the research front, but did get my Jeep rebuilt. Sometimes Racheal would go out on hunts with Caleb and Sometimes she'd go with her dad and leave me alone. It was one of those times when I was alone at the salvage yard that I got an email from Becky.

She said that Zach had been charged with killing his girlfriend, Emily. She swore it wasn't possible for him to do that cause he was at their parents house with her till after midnight. Course she said it wasn't possible for him to do period cause he loved Emily and Zach wasn't capable of killing anyone. The email also said that the cops had video footage of Zach coming home at ten and Emily was killed at 10:30.

It didn't really sound like my kind of job, but I wrote a note for Racheal and Bobby and headed for St. Louis anyway. Zach and Becky were still my friends and I wanted to help them any way I could. I should have known that she send the same kind of email to Sam. I didn't think my brothers would end up there at all, specially after what had happened to Dean the last time we were in St. Louis.

I got to Becky's house just in time to watch her getting into the Impala with Sam and Dean. I almost turned around, but Dean had seen me and recognized the Jeep. He motioned for me to follow them, so I did. I figured he'd tell Sam and Becky I was there, but he didn't.

I followed them to the house Zach had shared with Emily. I watched them go in and then followed a minute later. I was standing in the doorway when Dean said:

"Well, what do you see miss double degree in crime scene forensics?"

Becky asked if he was talking to her and nearly jumped out of her skin when I answered from behind her that he was talking to me and I hadn't finished my second forensics degree yet. Sam just looked at me kinda funny and Becky told me not do scare her like that again. I shrugged and starting looking around. Dean smiled and then repeated the question.

I told him it was pretty hard to tell since the cops had already been through and screwed everything up. He laughed and then walked over to Becky, who was standing back in the doorway and looking at the dog. While Dean was talking to Becky I walked over to Sam and asked how he was doing. He just gave me another strange look and I think he was about to say something when Dean walked up and started talking bout the dog.

The boys had a nice little discussion about the possibility of the dog seeing whatever had killed Zach's girlfriend. Sam asked if Dean thought it was our kind of problem. Dean and I answered at the same time and then smiled at the look on Sam's face. Dean said we should probably look at the security footage to make sure just as Becky walked over to us.

Dean turned to Becky and asked if the lawyers could get a copy of the tape and she said she already had it. She told us that she stole it off the lawyer's desk and didn't want to say anything in front of the cop. I could tell by his reaction that she was talking about Dean and managed to hold back my laugh. We left right after that and went back to Becky's place.

While we were watching the tapes, I noticed Becky giving me a dirty look once in awhile when she thought I wasn't looking. I knew what she was thinking. She thought I was trying to move in on Sam by being all buddy, buddy with Dean. I was about to say something to her when Sam asked if she would get us a couple beers and some sandwiches. I told her I'd help her out and followed her into her kitchen.

She pulled her claws out as soon as we got there. She said I was really being a great friend now that Jessica was dead. I knew she was being sarcastic and that she was gonna start biting my head off. She started to go off on me, but stopped dead when I said that Sam and Dean were my brothers. She asked me to repeat myself, so I did. She stood there in silence for a minute and then said she didn't believe me. I told her she could go out and ask them if she wanted.

She asked me why Sam and I had never told anyone that before and I told her it was because Sam didn't know that I was his sister until the morning Jess had died. She started to look like she didn't believe me again, so I told her that our family got split up after our mom died cause dad couldn't take care of his girls. She told me she was sorry for thinking what she did and I told her it wasn't a big deal. I said I probably would have thought the same thing if our positions were reversed. We went back out to her living room with beer and sandwiches and just hung out for the rest of the night.

The 3 of us ended up crashing at Becky's that night. Dean had filled me in on what they had found after Sam and Becky had gone to sleep. They figured it may have been some kind of dark double that had killed Emily. I said it sounded like fun.

Dean asked me why Becky and I had taken so long in the kitchen, so I filled him in. He got quite a good laugh out of it. When he finally stopped laughing, he asked me if I'd heard from dad at all and I told him no. He asked me what I did while I was recuperating and I told him I did a little research and then fixed my Jeep. We stayed up talking for about 30 minutes total and then went to bed our selves.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Chapter 51_**

I got woke up at 5 AM by Dean the next morning saying that Sam wanted to go check something out. I looked at my cell phone and mumbled that it was too damn early. Dean just agreed with me, but said we needed to go anyway. I got up, changed my clothes and met the guys outside. Sam was still giving me weird looks, so I just followed in my Jeep instead of riding in the Impala with them.

We stopped for coffee and then went back to Zach's house. Instead of pulling up in front of the house, we parked in the alley behind the house instead. While Sam headed for the back of Zach's house, Dean leaned on the hood of his car and I walked up to stand next to him. Sam explained that the tape never showed the killer coming out of the house, so it must have come out the back.

Dean was still complaining about being awake so early when Sam found blood on a power pole a few feet from the back door of the house. Sam said that some one had to have come out that way, but Dean pointed out that the trail ended cause there was nothing in the area we were standing. We were still looking for the trail when we heard sirens. A few seconds later and ambulance blew by us and headed up the street.

We followed it on foot and managed to find ourselves a nice little crime scene. Dean started talking to one of the onlookers and found out that the guy had tried to kill his wife, the same way Emily had died. We decided to split up and get some more info on the crime. Sam and I went to look for a trail behind the house while Dean went to play reporter.

When Sam and I got to our destination, I asked him how long he was gonna keep up his silent treatment. He just shrugged and went back to looking at the ground. I asked him again to say something and he spun around and asked me what I wanted him to say. I told him I didn't know, but anything was better than the silence. I said if he really felt like it he could scream and yell at me as long as it made him feel better.

He stood there looking at me for a second and then asked why. I shook my head so he asked me why I never said anything to him in 2 years. I didn't know how to answer at first. I stood there thinking about if for a second and then told him the truth.

I told him that dad and Dean had sent me to Stanford to watch his back. They didn't want him to be alone. He said that didn't answer his question in the slightest. I just said I know and then told him cause I was scared of how he'd have reacted. He stared at me for a second and then nodded and said we needed to get back to work if we were gonna clear Zach.

We found a blood trail and just like before it just stopped. We were still trying to find where it went when Dean came around the corner a few minutes later. He told us what he had found out from one of the cops. Sam and Dean went into think mode from there. It was pretty cool to watch.

They figured we were dealing with a shape shifter. It took a few more minutes of deliberating to figure out that the thing was using the sewer system to get around. We climbed down the nearest man hole and found a rather gross pile of goo. That's when we figured the thing shed it's skin when it changed shape.

We climbed back out of the sewer to get the bullets we needed to dispose of our shifty friend. While Dean and I were reloading the guns, Sam got a phone call from Becky. We tried to not listen, but Dean and I could both tell that there was something wrong. Dean went to talk to Sam while I climbed back into the sewer.

I had just hit the bottom of the ladder when my phone rang. I figured it was Becky calling to chew me out too, so I didn't answer it. I wasn't worried about what she was going to say, truth is I didn't really care. I was more worried about what I would say to her. She had made Sam feel bad and I just wanted to smack her for her ignorance of the situation.

We started searching the sewer, following the piles of goo. We knew we were getting close to its lair cause the piles of goo were getting closer together. Dean pointed one out to Sam and grossed Sam out. I told laughed a little bit and told Dean that was just rude.

We were looking at a few things when Sam turned around and saw the shifter standing behind Dean. Sam called out to our big brother just before the shifter elbowed Dean in the face and knocked him into a pipe. Sam and I got a couple shots off, but missed. Sam helped Dean up and we went after it.

We followed it to another sewer entrance in a small park where it went top side. We decided to try and cut it off. Dean sent me with Sam and then went off in the opposite direction by himself. Sam and I searched the area, but found nothing. We met up with Dean a few minutes later, but it wasn't really him.


	52. Chapter 52

_another big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this._

_**Chapter 52**_

We headed back to the car and when we got there, I caught something. Dean had "asked" Sam if he had the keys. Sam must have caught it too because he stopped and questioned Dean about something that had happened in Austin, Texas. Dean had told me about that hunt, but something still didn't seem right. Sam seemed satisfied with the answer and walked around to the passenger side of the car where I was standing.

While shifty Dean was getting into the trunk, I got Sam's attention. I used the sign language trick, hoping dad had taught the boys as well, and told him that wasn't Dean. He understood and used the same thing to ask me if I was sure. I shook my head, but Sam pulled his gun anyway and I followed his lead.

Shifty Dean tried to convince us that he was really our brother. I think he nearly had Sam convinced. All of a sudden, Sam hit the ground. The shifter had grabbed a crowbar and whacked my little brother in the head. Damn things move really fast.

It came after me next. I fired but it turned away from the bullet and I only managed to graze it's shoulder. Shifty Dean smashed the crowbar into my wrist forcing me to release my gun. I heard that bone breaking sound again and knew I had another broken wrist. I heard the shifter laugh at me with my brother's voice and then everything went black.

I woke up to Sam and the real Dean having a friendly little conversation about the shifter. Something about Dean being the handsome brother. I also happened to be tied to a steel post and had a gross looking tarp covering my head. Dean asked Sam what had happened to me and I answered that I was a little tied up at the moment. I managed to kick the tarp off with my legs and starting rubbing the rope against the frayed edges of the beam to try and cut myself loose. It hurt like hell because of my wrist, but I couldn't just stay there.

Sam told us about the conversation he had with the shifter and how shifty Dean was somehow tapping into Dean's memories. While Sam was talking, Dean got himself loose and went to untie Sam. I got myself loose and then went to make sure the boys were ok. We got out of there as fast as we could and headed for Becky's. Sam placed an anonymous call to the cops on the way because we were worried we wouldn't get to her in time.

We were still headed for Becky's when Sam stopped in front of an electronics store and was looking at the TV's. I made a comment about now not being a good time to go TV shopping when I realized what he was looking at. The TV's were tuned into a local news station and they were talking about a girl being beaten up. On the screen was a very bad police sketch that resembled Dean. He didn't like the picture either and said so.

We took off down an the nearest alley way. Dean was complaining about the shifter having his face and wanting to find it. Sam being the rational one, tried to get him to calm down and think for a second. The shifter had taken our guns and we needed a way to get more as well as more silver bullets. Sam and I mentioned the Impala at the same time.

Shifty Dean had driven it to Becky's house, but left on foot. Dean didn't like the idea of that thing driving his baby at all. I kinda laughed and we started to make our way back to Becky's. Sam had to tell Dean to drop it before our older brother would stop complaining about some else driving his baby.

It took about an hour to get back to the house on foot. None of us said much until then. I was gonna mention that the Jeep was probably closer, but didn't know for sure if shifty had left it where it was originally parked. Dean was pretty happy to see the Impala, until a siren sounded close by. The cops had been waiting for us, well Dean I should say.

Sam came up with a dopey idea to let the cops catch him. They couldn't keep him in custody and it was the best way to distract them so Dean could escape. Sam told me to stay with Dean so he didn't do anything dumb. Dean and I decided to go looking for the Jeep since it was our next best bet at a weapons cache.

We found it right where we had parked it earlier that night. I told Dean there was really nothing else we could do for the time being. He wanted to go for the shifter right then, but I said we should get a couple hours sleep first and wait for Sam's call that he was out of jail. He said ok, but only cause he thought I was tired.

I grabbed for the door handle on my Jeep and winced when I pulled it open. Dean saw it in spite of my efforts. He walked back over to me and demanded I let him see my hand. I told him I was ok, but he said he had already seen the bruise.


	53. Chapter 53

_Ok boys and girls, this is the last chapter I'm going to be able to post until next Saturday. I'm going to Newport, Washington and staying at a place that gasp has no internet connection of any kind. I do have this story completely written out and I'm currently working on it's sequel. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing and I'm completely sorry for the inconvienece up not being able to update for a whole week._

_**Chapter 53**_

Dean reached down for my hand and I didn't pull away. He tried his best not to jar my hand to much while he looked at my wrist. After a minute he let go and said the only place we were going was to the hospital. I told him that was a brilliant idea, then I could bail both my brothers out of jail.

He got an exasperated look on his face and then asked if I still had my bag of tricks. I told him it was in it's usual hiding spot. He told me to get in the passenger seat and we'd go find a place to hole up for a couple hours.

We got a room at the crappiest motel we could find. I checked myself in and then snuck Dean into the room. He told me to sit at the table and then proceeded to check out the window to make sure no one had seen us. He paced around the room for a second and then sat down to fix up my wrist as best as he could.

He stayed pretty quiet while he splinted up my wrist. When I finally asked him what was wrong, he just shrugged. I sat there watching him for a second and then told him that Sam was going to be just fine. He looked up at me then, and asked me how I did that.

I looked at him a little confused and then asked him what he meant. He asked me how I read his mind like that. I said it was because I knew him better than anyone else so it was pretty easy. He smiled and then told me to get some sleep. I told him I would, but only if he woke me up in a couple hours so he could do the same.

Dean woke me up exactly on time and then crawled into the bed while I sat at the table and looked out the window. I woke him up as the sun was starting to rise and asked him what he wanted to do next. He asked me if I thought I could drive with my wrist all messed up and I told him I'd gotten a lot of practice over the years. He asked me to drop him off at his car and then go pick up Sam. I knew what he was gonna do, but I just nodded and did what he asked.

After I dropped off Dean, I went straight to the police station to get my little brother. The officer at the desk told me that Sam had just left the station a few minutes before I got there. I knew where Sam would be so I left and headed for Becky's. I had just pulled up outside just as Sam was going in. I knew he was gonna be waiting for me and Dean so I figured he'd be fine where he was so I went to go help Dean.

I knew he wasn't going to be where I left him, so I went to the sewer access we came out of the night before. I caught up to Dean just as he was leaving the shifter's hide out. I didn't see Becky at first cause she was standing in front of him. They both turned around when I called Dean's name and he asked where Sam was. I said I watched him go into Becky's house with her. Dean looked at me for a minute and then said we better hurry and get over there.

We were almost too late. The shifter had turned itself into Dean again and was beating the crap out of Sam. Sammy was putting up a pretty good fight though. Shifty Dean had Sam on the floor and was about to take him out when Dean and I both yelled at it at the same time. It turned to face us and we each fired once. Shifty Dean hit the wall with 2 bullets in his chest.

Becky ran around us over to Sam while Dean walked over to the shifter. Dean looked at it for a second and then pulled his necklace from around the shifter's neck. Dean looked at Sam and Becky and then turned to look at me. I told both my brothers to take off so I could get the mess cleaned up before the cops showed up. Dean helped Sam up and they headed out the door while I pulled out my cell phone and called the cops.

Becky helped me up come up with story for the cops. We told them that "Dean" had come back after Becky. I happened to be with her when it happened. We said that he beat us both up, but I managed to get loose and grab my gun. Becky grabbed a second one from inside the end table by the couch and we both shot him.

I had to explain where my gun came from and how I knew both Becky and Dean, but the cops accepted the story. They thanked us for stopping their elusive killer, packed up the body and left. I called Dean's cell as soon as they were gone and asked him if he needed me to take a look at Sam. He said Sam was fine and they'd be back at Becky's in a few minutes.

I stayed at Becky's until the boys got there, gave Sam a once over anyway, and then left. I told them I had to go take care of a couple things. Dean caught me just before I got into my jeep and asked if everything was ok. I put on my best smile and said everything was good, I just had to go make his funeral arrangements. He kinda laughed at me and said ok.

I stopped for a second and then turned around and gave him a hug. I told him to be careful and to call me if he got in over his head on a case or if he just wanted to talk. He knew I was gonna take off again, so he just hugged me back and said ok. I told him to tell Sam I said bye and then got into my Jeep and drove off.

I went to the police station, got permission to take shifty Dean's body, and had him buried that day. I still don't really know why I didn't go back to Becky's, but something in my head told me not too. I guess Sam had a lot to do with it. He still wasn't too sure of me and I knew he didn't completely trust me after I'd been basically lying to him since the first time we met. He still doesn't really.

I decided that I was just going to hide from everyone for awhile unless Dean called and said he needed my help. I thought about going back to Kila, but figured that would be the first place people would look for me. I ended up going back to Lawrence. Missouri was more than happy to have me there and I knew it would take an act of god to get dad or the boys back there. Boy did I get a shock about 3 months later.


	54. Chapter 54

_I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed._

_**Chapter 54**_

I got a phone call from Dean every few days to let me know that he and Sam were ok. He always asked the same 3 questions: "Are you OK?" "Have you heard from Dad?" and "Where are you?" The answers to the first 2 questions never changed. I never really answered his 3rd question cause I didn't want him to know.

Even though it had been years since mom was killed, I still couldn't bring myself to go anywhere near our old house. I always found a way to avoid it. Missouri used to tell me I was just being silly, but never pushed me any farther than that. There was something about just looking down that street that creeped me out.

I was in the back yard at Missouri's trying to fix her car when my cell phone rang. I started to freak when I saw Sam's name on the caller ID. He hadn't called me since the night before Jess died. I immediately answered and asked him what was wrong. Sam said they were both fine, but he thought they might need some help.

I asked him where they were and what the case was. When he told me they were in Lawrence my heart skipped a beat. My first thought was how the hell did Sam get Dean back home, but I didn't ask him that. Instead I asked him what the particulars were on the case. All he said was that it had something to do with our old house and how soon I could to get to Lawrence.

I told him that I'd be there as soon as I could. I asked him why he was calling instead of Dean and he said that Dean was probably trying to call dad right now. I said OK and that I'd see them both soon. I probably should have told him that I was already in town, but I didn't. Besides, I had promised Missouri I'd fix her car and if the boys were doing what I thought they were, then they'd be showing up at the house any time.

An hour later the car was fixed and running like it was brand new. I walked in the back door and was calling to Missouri the entire time. Telling her the car was fixed and that I needed to go find my brothers cause they were in town. I had heard voices coming from Missouri's sitting room, so I headed in that direction when she didn't answer. I was in the middle of apologizing for interrupting her clients when I got tackled.

Dean had jumped up as soon as he saw me standing in the doorway and wrapped me up in one of his big bear hugs. I told him it was good too see him too as he swung me around. He put me down and asked me how long I'd been in town. I just said awhile and then sat down in a chair under the window, facing the doorway. I nodded to Sam as I went past him on my way to the chair.

Missouri looked back and forth between me and Sam for a second and then asked him if he was gonna say anything to me. He just said no and then went back to the conversation they'd been having before I walked in. I could tell Missouri wanted to say something to him, but she didn't. Sam wouldn't even look at me unless he had too.

Sam told Missouri that they had gone to talk to the new owners of the old house earlier that morning and they were definite signs of something going on in the house. Dean and I looked at each other for a second and then went back to listening to the conversation. Missouri was a little baffled because she had been keeping an eye on the house for years. We decided to go and check things out anyway. I didn't really want to go, but I figured that since my big brother had already been there once, then I could go too.

Missouri had to do a little convincing for Jenny to let us in, but she did eventually. I almost didn't go in. Dean looked back at me and told me everything would be fine, so I followed him in. Missouri led us right up the stairs and to what used to be Sam's nursery. That room I would not walk into. I just stood in the doorway, leaning against the left side, and tried to listen to what Missouri was telling us.

I don't know what made me do it, but I looked to the spot just to the right of the door. Everything that had happened that night came flooding back. The man with the yellow eyes, the fire, mom screaming, all of it. I don't know how long I was standing there stuck in my memories of that night. It was the words "Hey, Graceful." in Dean's voice that pulled me out of it.

I looked up at Dean and suddenly I couldn't breath. I couldn't stand to be anywhere near that room for another second. I heard Dean say my name again and ask if I was ok, but I didn't answer. I just turned and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I stopped when I got across the street where the Impala was parked and collapsed to the curb in front of the car.


	55. Chapter 55

_Thanks again for all the great reviews. 3 more chapters to go._

_**Chapter 55**_

I was sitting there with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on my arms when Dean came up to me. Sam was right behind him. I didn't look up at them, but I could see their shoes from under my arms. Dean knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder. A minute later, Sam was sitting next to me and he had put his hand on my other shoulder.

They asked me in unison what was wrong. I couldn't answer, I just shook my head and without looking up at them. We were still there when Missouri finally caught up to us. She asked the boys if I told them yet and they both asked her what she was talking about. She told them that I remembered nearly everything from that night because Laura and I had been in the room when it all happened.

Dean squeezed my shoulder and I heard Sam say "Oh God." under his breath. Missouri said we needed to get back to her place to get what we needed to get rid of the poltergeist. I felt Sam stand up next to me, but he didn't move. Dean was trying to coax me into standing up and getting into the car when Sam reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around my little brother's neck and buried my head into his chest so I couldn't see the house.

I heard some one open one of the doors on the Impala. Sam set me down in the back seat on the passenger side, then walked around and got into the backseat with me. I heard Missouri and Dean talking, but I wasn't listening to the words. Sam scooted across the seat closer to me and laid his arm across my shoulders as I stared out the window away from the house. A few minutes later Dean and Missouri got into the car and we drove back to her place.

As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and headed for my room upstairs. I laid down on my bed, curled up into a ball clutching my blue teddy bear, and tried to make the memories go away. I hadn't thought about that night in years. I was hoping that I had actually forgotten all of it, probably had until that moment.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean came into my room. I still wouldn't really look at them. Dean sat down on the floor next to my head and Sam sat down on the end of the bed. After a few soothing words from Dean I finally looked into his eyes. The concern and worry I saw there was just enough to snap me out of myself.

I shook my head to try and clear some of the fuzz that had settled there and then looked over to Sam. The expression on his face matched Dean's exactly. After a few more minutes of silence I told them I was sorry. Sam was the one that said I had nothing to be sorry for. I looked back over to him and then nodded.

After few more minutes I sat up and pushed myself against the wall so Dean could sit on the bed in front of me. Sam did the same thing so that he was sitting next to me. When the boys were settled I started to tell them everything I remembered about that night, leaving out the part about the possible spell that was done on Sam. I never looked at them once while I was talking. I just stared at the bear Dean had given me that day and played with its ears.

When I finished, I looked at both of my brothers. Dean's face said that he was just worried about me. Sam, however, was crying and trying hard not to show it because even when I ran out of the house earlier I didn't shed a single tear. The look on my little brother's face almost made me though.

Dean asked me if I had ever told dad what I had just told them and I said no. I told him that I had forgotten until we were standing in that room. He nodded and said that I should tell him as soon as we found him. Something in his voice caught my attention. He knew that I had left something out and thought that even if I never told him and Sam I had to tell dad.

We sat there in my room for a few more minutes and then went downstairs to see what Missouri had planned to get rid of the poltergeist. We found her in the kitchen. She was pulling out all kinds of glass jars from different cupboards. She pointed to some sandwiches sitting on the table and told us to sit down and eat while she finished getting everything we needed.

Later that night we went back to Jenny's. Missouri sent Jenny off with her kids to go watch a movie while we spread out through the house to place the cleansing pouches. Missouri took the basement, Dean was on the first floor, Sam took the second floor, and I got the great pleasure of going to the attic. Good thing there was only 1 window I didn't have to get to close too because I hate heights.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 56**_

There were quite a few interesting things up in that attic. A lot of it I recognized because it actually belonged to us. Most of it was furniture that had come out mine and Dean's bedrooms. Back in the far corner, on the opposite end from where the fire had been, I found mom's hope chest. Inside it was most of her journals that she had written while she was growing up.

I couldn't believe that I had found them. Dad had told Laura that he thought they were destroyed. I almost called for the boys to come and see it, but didn't. I figured we needed to finish the job first. I looked into the chest one last time and then went back to work.

I was about to place my last bag when an old lamp came flying across the room at my head. I ducked, but got nailed square in the face with a second lamp. I cussed out the poltergeist and then placed my last bag. I was heading for the stairs when Dean's old bed, fully assembled, came flying across the room and smacked me in the head.

I woke up to Dean shaking me. The bed that had assaulted me was laying across my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows and said I was fine, except for the bed that was sitting on me. He looked at it and then flipped it off me. He helped me stand up and then grabbed my chin so he could take a better look at the cuts on my face.

While he was inspecting me, I asked him where Sam was. He said Sam was checking on Missouri and we were spossed to meet them in the kitchen. I told him we'd better get going then and headed for the stairs. He told me to slow down cause I probably had a concussion, but I said I was fine and headed down the stairs.

The kitchen was completely thrashed. Dean and I looked at each other and I shook my head, trying not to laugh. He asked me what was funny and I told him by the looks of that room I should be the one checking him for injuries. He just shrugged and we started a very small clean up attempt.

Sam and Missouri came in a minute later. Sam took one look at me and started doing the same thing Dean had done upstairs. I told him I was fine and we needed to get the mess cleaned up before Jenny and her kids got home. The words had just left my mouth when Jenny walked in the door.

Her eyes got real big when she saw the mess and I tried not to laugh at the expression on Dean's face when Sam offered to pay for the damages. Missouri told Jenny that Dean was gonna clean up the mess and I did laugh at him that time. I told him I'd help, but Missouri said the only thing I was gonna do is sit down so Sam could clean up my face. I insisted that I was fine, but Missouri is a brick wall when she gets an idea in her head. She sent Sam out to my Jeep to get my med bag and made me sit down in the living room and wait for him while Dean cleaned up the kitchen and Missouri help Jenny put her kids to bed.

Sam and I didn't say anything to each other at first. I just sat on the couch and let him check me over. After a few tense minutes I asked him if he realized what Missouri was up too. He just shook his head and went back to dabbing at the cuts on my face. I told him that she wanted us alone together cause she thought we needed to talk.

He stopped and looked at me for a second and then said, "OK, so talk." I told him that I didn't know what to say. He said he did, but wasn't going too because Dean had asked him not too. I said under my breath that Dean had done that because he didn't want to go through with us what he had with Sam and Dad. I didn't mean for Sam to hear me, but he did.

He asked me what I had meant, but didn't answer. That got him mad enough to go ahead and get his anger out. He said I had no right to keep the truth from him like that. He knew that I had made Dean promise me a long time ago not to tell him anything unless dad did first.

He went on for several minutes and then asked me if I had anything to say to him. I told him that he was right about everything he'd said and that the only thing I could do was apologize. That's when Sam said he didn't want an apology, he wanted answers. He was looking for an explanation and I couldn't really give him one. The only person that could was dad and we all knew that would never happen.

Dean and Missouri came into the room a few seconds later and said it was time to go. Dean asked if I felt like going to a bar with him and I said no. I just wanted to sleep. I knew he wanted to catch up, but I thought he and Sam should talk about a few things, namely me, without me around. Dean just said ok and then asked if Sam was ready to get going.

Sam stood up, looked down at me, and then said yes. We left thinking that everything was over. Missouri and I went back to her place. As soon as we walked in the door, she started talking. I thought she was talking to me at first, until we went into her sitting room and I saw dad sitting in the same place I had found the boys earlier that day.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Chapter 57**_

I stopped dead in my tracks while Missouri kept talking to him. Sam and Dean had been looking for dad for months and there he was sitting right in front of me. I was still staring at him when Missouri pushed me sideways and told me to say something to him. A million things popped into my head, but I stayed quiet.

It was dad asking me if I was ok that finally snapped me out of it. I told him I was fine and then asked him if the boys knew he was in town. I knew as soon as I asked that it was a stupid question. If Sam and Dean had known they would have been standing right there with me. Dad answered anyway and added that he didn't want them to know either.

A wave of anger washed over me and I started yelling at him. I wanted him to know everything he had put my brothers through over the last 5 months. Missouri said something about not speaking to my father like that, but I just ignored her and kept going. I was in the middle of my tirade towards dad when my cell phone rang.

All I heard were the words "Sam's in trouble." and I was out the door. I didn't even bother to tell dad and Missouri. I told Dean I was on my way as I ran out of Missouri's. It took me a minute to realize I hadn't even asked him where, but I just knew it had something to do with the old house so that's where I went.

Dean had just broken through the front door with an axe when I pulled up. I grabbed my shotgun and ran into the house right behind him. We found Sam in the kitchen pinned to a wall. There was a person on fire walking toward him. Dean and I stood on either side and in front of him and then took aim at the thing walking toward us.

We were about to fire when Sam told us to stop. Dean and I glanced at each other for a second, but we didn't fire. Sam had said he knew who the fire person was. I watched for a second and then realized the same thing that Sam had.

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew the fire out and there was mom standing right in front of us. She looked exactly the same as she did the night she died. I couldn't fully believe what I was seeing. From the corner of my eye I saw Dean lower is gun, so I followed his example. I heard Dean say "Mom" and knew then that it was really her.

She walked closer to us. She stopped by Dean and then said his name. I caught my brothers eyes as she walked toward me and I could see the utter shock and flood of emotions on his face. When she stopped in front of me she placed her hand on my cheek. I leaned into the touch and was surprised at how warm it was. I could even smell the vanilla lotion she always used.

She looked at me for a second and then walked past me and toward Sam. She said she was sorry, but didn't answer him when he asked her what she was apologizing for. A moment later she turned around, looking at the ceiling. She must have been talking to the poltergeist. She told it to get out of her house and to let go of Sam.

A second later the wind picked up again and mom had turned into a ball of fire again. She floated up to the ceiling and disappeared. Dean and I looked at each other for a second and then back to Sam. Our little brother was no longer pinned to the wall. Sam said that it was over now.

We stayed at Jenny's that night. Dean and I boarded up the door and patched up a few other things as best as we could. Sam called Missouri and asked her if she could come over in the morning to make sure everything was ok. She told him she'd be there first thing.

I never told the boys that dad was in town. Dad had said that night in the hospital that he was working on something really dangerous and was afraid for our safety. I knew that meant the situation was a hundred times worse than dad would let on. It was a family trait that we under exaggerate things. I knew that if they went with dad, it would get them killed.

Missouri came over to Jenny's alone the next morning and did her "Zelda Rumestien thing" as Dean put it. While she was doing that, Jenny had given Dean a box with pictures of our family in it from before the fire. Dean and I were looking through it while we were waiting. It was the first time in years I had seen pictures of the 6 of us together.

I had decided at that moment that I was going with dad to try and keep him safe. I knew Dean would never forgive himself if anything happened to the old man, especially if he wasn't there to try and stop it. I had already told Caleb once that sometimes taking care of Dean meant making sure dad was safe. I think it was more true then because my big brother really had no clue where our dad was.

It was kinda hard to tell Dean I wasn't going hunting with him and Sam. The disappointment on his face almost made me change my mind. I told him that Caleb wanted me back to work. He knew I felt I owed Caleb a lot, so he ultimately understood. I hated lying to him like that.

Dean called out to Sam that it was time to go. I gave my big brother a quick hug and then walked over to where Missouri was standing. Sam patted me on my head like he used to do when we were at Stanford. I watched my brothers drive away and then told Missouri I'd meet her back at her house.

I went to go stock up a few things and call Caleb. I told Caleb that I had found my dad and was going out on the road with him. Caleb asked about the boys and I told him they didn't know where dad was and it needed to stay that way. I also made him promise me that he wouldn't tell the boys that I was with dad and to come get my Jeep from Missouri's as soon as he could.. I told him the story I had told Dean and Caleb said he'd cover for me.

I got back to Missouri's after grabbing a few supplies and then unloaded most of the stuff from my Jeep into dad's truck. I had just finished when dad and Missouri came out. Dad said he was leaving and would appreciate it if I gave him a small head start before I called the boys and told them he'd been in town. I told him I wasn't going to do any such thing cause I was going with him.

He tried to protest, but I told him the same thing I had told Caleb 4 years earlier. I said it was my job to take care of Dean because no one else did and sometimes that meant taking care of the old man. Dad kinda smiled at that, but still tried to tell me I wasn't going. I told dad he had 2 choices, either he could take me with him or I could track him and then he'd have to deal with all 3 of his kids. He stood there looking at me for a second and then decided he wanted me along.


	58. Chapter 58

_Here is the last Chapter. It's really short and kinda sucks, but here it is anyway._

_**Chapter 58**_

I started writing this at Bobby's to give me something to do while I was stuck in bed for the first month. I kept going after that because I needed something to do on the nights I couldn't sleep in Lawrence. I'm still not sure why I decided to post it, specially when I know most people won't believe any of it.

I've been on the road with dad for a month. Right now we're at a motel and he's asleep. The only time I sleep anymore is when we're on the road. I think it took dad 2 weeks to figure that out.

Sam and Dean are out working a job at the Roosevelt Asylum right now. I used dad's cell phone to text them the co-ordinates. I got a phone call from Dean an hour later asking if dad had sent me the same thing. I lied to him again and said that dad was sending me someplace else and that Racheal was with me.

I've come so close to telling Dean the truth so many times the last month. I hate lying to him, but dad and I have had some really close calls in this short time. I can't stand to see Dean hurt, so I stopped myself. Lying to him is easier than patching him up everyday or worse, watching him die.

I haven't talked to Sam since Lawrence either. He never asks to talk to me when I call Dean so I'm pretty sure he's still mad at me. I don't blame him for that one bit. The first time we met he was 12 years old and I was 14. I had several chances to tell him everything on that hunt, but never did and neither did Laura.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, even if you don't believe that this is the story of my life. I leave you with a few words of advice. Always salt your doors and windows. Keep a shot gun loaded with rock salt by your bed and a handgun loaded with silver bullets under your pillow. Never pick up hitchhikers cause you never know if it's a ghost that wants to kill you.

**K.M.W.**

_**Author's Notes: **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I know I could have gone to the end of season 2 with this, but I have a couple other stories kicking around in my head and wanted to finish this first. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned for the further adventures of Katie Winchester. Same bat time, same bat channel._

_P.S. I will be posting chapter one of the sequel real soon._


End file.
